


Серебряная лодка

by cuppa_tea



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: American Indians, Bison Hunting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Native Americans, Original Fiction, Western, gunsmoke - Freeform, Вестерн, Индейцы, Ориджинал - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: - Они с этим Джонни Бродячим Лисом странная парочка, да?- Дружба вообще странная вещь.Gunsmoke, сезон 11, серия 29
Relationships: Джейкоб Бимус/Джон Бродячий Лис
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gunsmoke ("Дымок из ствола") -- американский сериал 1955-1975 гг., который у нас известен, пожалуй, только любителям старых вестернов, да еще фанатам "Звездного пути", так как в этом сериале два раза появился Леонард Нимой (мистер Спок). В одной из этих двух серий он сыграл индейца по имени Джон Бродячий Лис. Герои сюжета -- Джейкоб Бимус, пожилой охотник на бизонов, и его друг, индеец-команчи (Лис). Когда-то я настолько увлеклась этой серией, что мне захотелось написать историю их знакомства. Так что я отступила от событий серии на одиннадцать лет назад и повела рассказ оттуда.  
> В итоге получился, можно сказать, оридж, потому что к сюжету серии он не имеет отношения. От канона там остались только Джейкоб и Лис, да еще доктор Адамс.  
> ***  
> Теперь об исторической достоверности. Я начала писать, не дожидаясь, пока придет посылка с книгами про охоту на бизонов. Когда книги прибыли, текст уже был готов наполовину. Чем больше я читала матчасть, тем больше понимала: скорее, получается рассказ о том, как бы я хотела, чтобы они встретились. Массовый отстрел бизонов -- это ограниченное во времени явление, около 25 лет во второй половине XIX века. Джейкоб и Лис встретились в 1863 году, за несколько лет до того, как начался ажиотажный спрос на бизоньи шкуры. Об охоте на бизонов до этого периода практически ничего нет. Но я исходила из предположения, что охотники на бизонов существовали и раньше и как-то зарабатывали этим себе на жизнь. Подробности охоты и быта достоверные, насколько это возможно: я их почерпнула из книг и интернета. Хотя задним числом вижу две фактические ошибки. Не буду их указывать, чтобы не портить чтение. Просто не надо использовать этот фик как источник кулинарных и культуроведческих знаний )
> 
> ***  
> Фик написан в 2011 году.  
> Правый приток, Оленья речка и город Мархэм существуют только в моем воображении. Каунсил Гроув -- реальное историческое место. Форт Ларнед есть в реальности, но он не знает, за какие грехи попал в этот текст. Пьюрфэй -- обычная для религиозных поселенцев фамилия.  
> 

Сначала Джейкоб Бимус думал, что ему показалось.  
Он заслонил глаза ладонью от низко висящего солнца, но повозка уже съехала с пригорка, и теперь камни и заросли ольшаника скрыли все из виду. Тогда он подхлестнул вожжами Торопыгу и Каурого, и повозка, скрипя осями и громыхая поклажей, покатила резвее.  
Через пару сотен ярдов, когда снова проглянул берег, он понял – не показалось. Светлое пятно, прильнувшее к одному из стволов, и в самом деле было человеческой фигурой. Полностью раздетой.  
И это был индеец. Угольно-черные волосы, заметные издалека, перехватывала повязка.  
Джейкоб натянул вожжи, и лошади остановились.  
Он переложил вожжи в левую руку, а правой положил поперек коленей ружье и стал ждать, ощупывая взглядом усеявшие берег валуны – не мелькнет ли за ними подозрительная тень. Но все было спокойно. Тени лежали неподвижно, пожухлая трава молчала, и индеец, стоящий возле дерева, тоже не двигался.  
Джейкоб прищелкнул языком и поехал дальше шагом, правя одной рукой.  
Подъезжая, Джейкоб уже знал, что индеец и не мог бы пошевелиться, даже если бы сделал такую попытку – его удерживали на месте веревки. Из-за них он стоял в самой непотребной позе, обнимая дерево поднятыми руками и слегка наклонившись. А то, что издалека показалось головной повязкой, оказалось тряпкой, завязанной на затылке узлом.  
Помимо того, индеец был в беспамятстве.  
Его глаза оставались закрытыми и когда повозка остановилась рядом, и когда Джейкоб, спрыгнув на землю, подошел к дереву.  
К этому кривенькому клену Джейкоб всегда привязывал лошадей. Теперь к нему был привязан человек. Невысоко от земли на дереве бугрился толстый нарост, и индеец оперся грудью на этот выступ, а виском прижался к стволу. Руки были крест-накрест обмотаны по запястьям веревкой и подтянуты вверх, к нижней ветке, а расставленные ноги привязаны одна к торчащему над землей корню, другая – к острому камню.  
Трудно было сказать, сколько он так простоял. Кисти рук совершенно утратили цвет, по закрытым векам ползали муравьи, спутанные волосы приобрели такой же неживой вид, как осенняя трава. Рот под повязкой был заткнут какой-то коричневой тряпкой, и ее край свешивался наружу, закрывая подбородок. В углу рта сидела муха. Джейкоб взмахнул рукой, и она, жужжа, поднялась в воздух. Ноги индейца и ствол дерева между ними тоже были облеплены мухами. Вернее всего, это уже был труп. Но он, как ни странно, стоял, именно стоял: выпрямленные ноги прочно упирались в землю, хотя ступни опухли и полиловели, и на них проступили набухшие вены.  
Джейкоб провел ладонью по лицу, сминая щеки, потом протянул руку и, после заминки, взялся за смуглое плечо. Закрытые веки не дрогнули. Однако плечо, хоть и холодное, было податливым и… вполне живым на ощупь.  
Бросив еще один, быстрый взгляд на веревки, Джейкоб отошел к повозке – лошади стояли смирно, только чуть помахивали хвостами – и вернулся с разделочным ножом.  
Первым делом он срезал узел с повязки на голове, но снять ее оказалось не так-то просто, она присохла к краю рта. Джейкоб опять сходил к повозке и принес флягу. Полив на повязку водой, он осторожно отделил ее от кожи. Под ней в углу рта обнажились розовые трещины. Придерживая индейца за голову, он потянул за край коричневой тряпки и извлек наружу плотный, совершенно сухой ком. Рот остался открытым. Джейкоб бросил ком на землю и отлепил повязку с другой стороны лица.  
Затем он занялся ногами. Присев на корточки и не обращая внимание на потревоженных мух, он один за другим срезал тугие узлы. Стройные мускулистые голени не шевельнулись, ноги как будто вросли в землю.  
Морщась, Джейкоб освободил щиколотки от веревки. Кожа под ней была ободрана вкруговую. Он поглядел на большой корень, к которому тянулась веревка. В том месте, где корень выступал из земли, зернистая почва осыпалась вниз, образовав неглубокие щели.  
Поднявшись, Джейкоб отошел к повозке в третий раз и достал из нее старую подстилку из бычьей шкуры, которую и разложил на земле позади индейца.  
Осталось освободить руки. И они, и ноги – все было связано одной веревкой, крепкой, почти новой. Кто-то не пожалел добра.  
Джейкоб обхватил индейца за плечи, дотянулся кончиком ножа до обвязанной вокруг ветки части веревки и, чуть шевельнув запястьем, перерезал ее. Кольцо связанных рук скользнуло вниз по дереву. Бесчувственное тело индейца сильнее навалилось на ствол, но он по-прежнему стоял на ногах. Это позволило Джейкобу зайти с другой стороны клена и спокойно разрезать узел, стягивающий запястья.  
Он наклонился, чтобы положить нож на землю, затем обхватил индейца за спину и грудь и отделил его от дерева. Окостеневшие ноги накренились назад, как столбы. Покряхтывая от натуги и давя сапогами мелкие камни, Джейкоб опустил индейца на шкуру – осторожно, чтобы откинувшаяся голова не ударилась затылком.  
Сам он плюхнулся на землю рядом и вытер рукавом куртки лицо. Вспотел он с головы до ног, хотя работенка-то, если сравнить со свежеванием бизоньей туши, была плевая.  
Отдуваясь, Джейкоб посмотрел на индейца. Тот так и лежал, открыв темный рот. Волосы, заплетенные, как это водится у команчей, в две косы, соскользнули на подстилку. Лицо имело бронзовый, сожженый солнцем оттенок, но его черты, хоть и резкие, не несли отпечатка дикости или жестокости. Может быть, так только казалось сейчас. Это был молодой человек – не юноша, но еще очень молодой, не старше двадцати пяти лет.  
\- Эй.  
Джейкоб пошлепал его по щекам, сначала осторожно, потом посильнее. Голова индейца покачивалась, лицо вздрагивало, но этому причиной были удары ладони, а не внутреннее пробуждение жизни.  
Джейкоб отвернулся, привстал и дотянулся до фляги, лежащей на земле. Брызнув воды на ладонь, он смочил лицо краснокожего, его лоб, выступающие скулы и покрытые трещинами губы. Когда он, во второй раз намочив ладонь, провел ею по шее и груди индейца, губы у того шевельнулись.  
\- О, - обрадовался Джейкоб, торопливо хлопая мокрой рукой ему по щекам. – Давай, давай…  
У индейца вздрогнуло горло – кадык дернулся вверх, застыл и опал, чтобы через миг выпятиться снова. Раз начавшись, спазмы уже не прекращались. Они сопровождались звуками, похожими на работу сломанной водокачки, из которой никак не удается добыть воду. От каждого из них дергался весь торс. Наконец, когда от особенно сильного спазма плечи приподнялись над подстилкой и шея выгнулась назад, его веки разомкнулись, и Джейкоб увидел бессмысленные глаза.  
Он подобрался поближе, положил голову индейца себе на колено и поднес флягу к его губам.  
– Пей.  
Большая часть воды разбрызгалась по лицу, но несколько капель все же попали в рот. Индеец наконец-то сглотнул, и спазмы сразу же ослабли, а потом вода размочила и первый стон - хриплый, как скрежет ножа по точильному камню.  
Джейкоб влил еще немного воды в открытые губы, но индеец вдруг мотнул головой, оттолкнув горлышко фляги, зажмурился и оскалил зубы. Его как будто подбросило вверх, и тело застыло, выгнувшись дугой.  
Джейкоб поднял взгляд от его лица и понял, что в сознание индейца привела не только вода.  
Тот подтянул руки к груди. Их кисти, прежде иссиня-белые, потемнели.

Жизнь возвращалась приливами – слепая самостоятельная сила, безжалостная к телу, в которое она снова входила. Индейца выкручивали судороги. Джейкоб отложил закрытую флягу в сторону и подтянул его повыше, чтобы поврежденные ступни не терлись о голую землю.  
У дикаря по всему телу выступила испарина. Джейкоб сам обливался потом. Он сидел, одной рукой крепко обхватив индейца поперек груди, другой придерживая голову за лоб, и уговаривал его, как уговаривал бы Каурого, если бы тот заболел.  
Когда судорога ненадолго отпускала, индеец валился плашмя на землю и дышал мелко и сдавленно, в ожидании следующего прилива боли. Она возвращалась с постоянством прибоя. Дыхание внезапно учащалось, потом замирало, вместе с перекрученным телом, а по ослаблении приступа сменялось скулящими стонами. Судороги становились все сильнее. Индеец начал стонать уже и тогда, когда задерживал дыхание. Наконец его скрутило так, что он закричал.  
\- Что ж ты натворил, а? – сердито спросил Джейкоб. – Лошадь хотел угнать, дурак?  
Крики разносились далеко в осеннем воздухе.  
\- Потерпи, потерпи, - говорил Джейкоб. – Бедный мальчик.  
Рано или поздно боль должна была истощить саму себя. Так и произошло. Судороги пошли на убыль, промежутки, когда индеец просто дышал, удлинились. Джейкоб подождал немного и поднялся, осторожно опустив индейца на подстилку. Тот распластался, словно упавшая в полете птица. Живот пульсировал от частого дыхания, полузакрытые глаза смотрели под веки.  
Джейкоб снял с себя куртку и укрыл его. Отойти от него было страшно, но нужно было заняться делами.  
Прежде всего Джейкоб озаботился разведением костра. Готовое кострище темнело в нескольких шагах по направлению к берегу. Уезжая отсюда месяц назад, Джейкоб тщательно засыпал его землей, но теперь из кострища торчали свежеобугленные головни и какие-то кости. Мелкие кости валялись и вокруг. Встревоженный, Джейкоб отправился в глубь ольшаника, к камню, возле которого у него хранился запас хвороста и нарубленных веток. Как он и боялся, запас был разворошен, осталось только несколько крупных обрубков. Джейкоб собрал их все и по пути к повозке насобирал хвороста, сколько нашел.  
Вернувшись, он развел огонь на новом месте. Индеец лежал теперь на боку. На блестящих от пота лице и груди трепетали красноватые блики.  
Джейкоб достал из повозки два ведра и пошел с ними к воде.  
Внизу, под невысоким береговым обрывом, на зарослях кустарника повисла рубашка с бахромой на швах.  
Закинув ее на плечо, Джейкоб поднял полные ведра и отнес все наверх. В одно из ведер он окунул флягу, закупорил и оставил на земле.  
В следующую очередь он занялся устройством постели. Брезент и два старых одеяла с мая месяца скучали на дне ящика. Сам Джейкоб в сухую погоду спал на земле, используя рукав куртки вместо подушки; если же дождило, то в повозке.  
Все было разложено возле костра. Джейкоб переставил ведра поближе к индейцу и, окуная в воду кусок холстины, обмыл ему тело ниже пояса.  
Пока он этим занимался, совсем смерклось. Костер горел ярко и бездымно, испуская сухой жар. На подкормку огню пошли дрова, которые Джейкоб запасливо возил с собой на повозке.  
Окончив мытье, он перенес индейца на постель. Ростом длинный, тот сильно исхудал, и Джейкобу удалось поднять его на руки. Оставив его обсыхать, Джейкоб вычистил землю под деревом, возле которого белели обрезки веревки, отнес все подальше в кусты и выбросил. Затем он снова спустился к ручью, чтобы ополоснуть руки и лицо и наполнить ведра.  
Лучшее лекарство от всех кожных хвороб – это, конечно же, бычье сало. Руководствуясь таким соображением, Джейкоб как следует смазал индейцу руки, ступни и потрескавшиеся губы. Затем он промыл и перевязал чистыми тряпками ободранные щиколотки и запястья. Натянув второе одеяло, он напоил краснокожего из фляги. Индеец пил неохотно, выпил мало, обессиленно откинул голову. Джейкоб закупорил флягу и положил ее в изголовье постели.

Из-под помятой крышки кастрюли текли вверх струйки пара. Внизу невысокий огонь облизывал прутья железной решетки. В воздухе пахло разваренным пшеном.  
Рядом с кастрюлей на решетке грелся старый чайник. Сидя на ящике возле костра, Джейкоб попивал из кружки горячее.  
Сложись сегодня вечером все по-другому, он бы обошелся кипятком и остатками обеда. Но теперь появился еще один рот, который нужно накормить, да и неизвестно, как надолго затянется ночь, и удатся ли пострелять уток завтра утром.  
По другую сторону костра неподвижно лежал индеец. Поначалу он не переставая ворочался под одеялом, водил головой из стороны в сторону, не открывая глаз, но в конце концов успокоился. Видимо, заснул. Обращенное к костру лицо оплывало потом.  
Об охоте на завтрашний день тоже придется забыть.  
Джейкоб повернул голову и посмотрел вправо, прищурив глаза. Там, за освещенными костром тонкими деревьями, за прибрежным ольшаником, за большими, как дома, валунами, в тридцати милях вниз по течению есть место, где берег полог и истоптан копытами. Там сонно блуждает стадо. Матки с подросшими телятами и горбатые, мохнатые быки. Сейчас они отдыхают где-то посреди холодных трав, укрытые темнотой.  
Завтра им можно будет ничего не опасаться.  
Каждый день – это две шкуры, а то и больше. Каждая шкура – тридцать-сорок центов. Каждый цент – лишний кусок хлеба зимой.  
В кастрюле уже давно булькало слишком громко и вязко. Джейкоб снял ее с огня и поставил рядом на камни.  
Костер неторопливо подъедал собранные в сумерках ветки, а Джейкоб с такой же обстоятельностью загружал в себя горячее варево. Вычистив миску, запил все кипятком. Индеец несколько раз шевелился, но не проснулся. Джейкоб покончил с едой, убрал с костра решетку и, коротая ночь, стал смотреть на огонь.

Он очнулся от какого-то резкого звука и схватился за ружье.  
Дикарь, привстав на локте, свесился над краем постели. Косы подметали землю. Джейкоб торопливо поднялся с ящика и подошел к нему.  
Между губами индейца и землей повисла белесая нить. Рвоты было совсем немного – с пятицентовую монету.  
Джейкоб откупорил флягу и умыл ему лицо, а затем дал ему воды в кружке.  
\- Ничего, - сказал он, придерживая индейца за плечи, помогая ему откинуться на постель. – Это ничего. Полежишь немного – все пройдет.  
Кожа под его рукой была горячей, как закипающий чайник.  
Он сходил к повозке за чистой тряпкой. Вернувшись, намочил ее и обтер индейцу лоб и шею. Все это время полуприкрытые темные глаза следили за ним.  
Когда он собирался встать, индеец открыл рот.  
\- Как твое имя? – сипло спросил он.  
Джейкоб растерялся.  
\- Джейкоб Бимус...  
Индеец с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Я тебя буду помнить везде, Джейкоб Бимус, - тихо сказал он и закрыл глаза.  
Его лицо расслабилось.  
Джейкоб с опозданием изумленно хмыкнул и тут же рассердился. Особенно на это нелепое «везде».  
\- Будет он помнить!.. Сначала оклемайся, потом будешь помнить! - он взял индейца за подбородок и потряс. – Эй! Для кого я кашу варил?!  
Голова того безвольно мотнулась на постели.  
Джейкобу стало холодно – сначала в груди, а потом в ногах. Таким холодом, который никогда нельзя допускать, если на тебя несется бык. Он вдруг представил, что может случиться. Может быть, завтра утром он пойдет стрелять уток, и поедет к Бизоньему броду, и сам доест всю кашу. И зимой у него будет на шестьдесят, а то и на целых девяносто центов больше. И это было страшно.  
Он откинул с индейца одеяло и принялся мокрой тряпкой протирать ему все тело. Влага испарялась чуть ли не следом за его рукой.  
Остаток ночи Джейкоб не сомкнул глаз. Луна поднялась на гору, потом закатилась. Два раза Джейкоб ходил к ручью, зачерпывал из шумного, никогда не устающего потока. Возле берега, под склонившимися деревьями, вода была черной, а на середине течения переливалась на камнях серебристыми рыбьими спинами.  
На берегу огонь горел низко, едва освещая траву вокруг и отражаясь от кожи индейца. Щедро облив его водой и оставив свернутую тряпку на лбу, Джейкоб отворачивался к костру. По-хорошему, надо было бы найти себе какое-то дело, чтобы зря не тратить время, да и отвлечься от тревоги – но он не мог думать ни о чем другом. То и дело он оборачивался и щупал рукой в темноте – не спадает ли жар. Но внутри краснокожего тела как будто горел второй костер. Кожа под его ладонью всякий раз оказывалась сухой.  
Иногда индеец шевелил головой и мычал что-то невнятное. От этого становилось немного спокойнее.  
Под утро Джейкоб начал подумывать, не свезти ли индейца в больницу, в форт. Док вряд ли будет ухаживать за больным лучше, чем он сам, зато, может быть, даст какое-нибудь лекарство. Но выдержит ли краснокожий дорогу – вот в чем вопрос. Джейкоб пошел бы и на то, чтобы поехать в город самому, упросить дока, чтобы приехал с ним на повозке сюда, к ручью. Да ведь индейца оставить не на кого.  
Прикинув и так и эдак, он решил, что, если к восходу ничего не изменится, нужно будет закладывать повозку.  
Небо за тем берегом ручья, над дальними скалами, начало бледнеть. Свет растекся высоко в воздухе, очертив белые пятна облаков, а затем распространился и по земле - достаточный, чтобы объезжать рытвины.  
К индейцу по-прежнему нельзя было притронуться. Джейкоб обтер его и пошел собираться.  
Расчистив место на дне повозки, он набросал туда тряпья, накрыл оставшейся сухой шкурой, а затем стал запрягать лошадей.  
Каурый недовольно встряхивал головой, жуя поводья. Торопыга, как обычно, стояла смирно, помаргивая сонными веками. Джейкоб еще раз проверил упряжь и вернулся к костру.  
Он встал коленями на мокрое одеяло, нагнулся, просовывая руки под колени лежащему и под спину, поднатужился и приподнял.  
На какое-то время он замер, удерживая на весу торс индейца и согнутые ноги. Затем осторожно опустил его обратно и распрямился.  
Кожа, по которой скользнули его ладони, как будто стала не такой горячей.  
Он долго ощупывал индейца, ничего не понял, снова обтер его мокрой тряпкой и принялся ждать.  
Каурый всхрапывал и пытался укусить ленивую соседку. Тянуло холодным рассветным ветром. Индеец обсох быстро, но все же, показалось Джейкобу, немного медленнее, чем ночью. Джейкоб наклонился, прислушиваясь к дыханию больного. Оно было слабым, но постоянным.  
Он ненадолго отлучился, чтобы насобирать и наломать сухих веток. Вернувшись, он подкормил костер, и огонь заплясал резвее.  
Когда вода в ручье порозовела, отражая небо, Джейкоб распряг лошадей.

Индеец открыл глаза только вечером.  
Теперь он лежал на другом месте, под навесом веток старой ольхи. Рядом, в прежнем кострище, очищенном от костей и золы, потрескивал огонь.  
Джейкоб пропустил момент. Щуря глаза, он тыкал иглой в ветхие штаны, у которых на коленях цвели прорехи. Когда он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на индейца, увидел, что тот на него смотрит.  
\- О! – сказал Джейкоб. – Проснулся!  
Индеец ничего не ответил. Обтянутый кожей рот скучал, хотя взгляд был подвижный, осмысленный.  
Джейкоб воткнул иголку в ткань, смотал штаны и положил на землю. Перелив остатки кофе из чайника в кружку, он сходил вниз по берегу и зачерпнул чайником из ручья.  
Железная решетка зашипела, испаряя капли воды.  
Индеец, повернув голову, смотрел на флягу, лежащую у него в изголовье.  
\- Пить хочешь? – спросил Джейкоб.  
Тот устало моргнул.  
Джейкоб приподнял его голову и поднес флягу к губам. Индеец пил медленно, проливая воду на подбородок. Когда он, наконец, отвернулся, фляга стала вполовину легче. Джейкоб снова опустил его голову на свернутую валиком куртку, и он, тяжело дыша, закрыл глаза.  
Вторично его разбудил шум закипающего чайника.  
\- Сейчас есть будешь, - сказал Джейкоб.  
Налив кипятка в железную миску, он достал из кастрюли круглый хлебец и обмакнул его в воду.  
Индеец откусывал помалу, но каждый кусок жевал долго, шумно дыша. Его лицо покрылось блестящей испариной.  
\- Ну, хватит, - сказал Джейкоб, когда от хлебца осталась четверть. – Завтра доешь.  
Он убрал оставшийся кусок в кастрюлю.  
Темные глаза смотрели на него, в них красноватыми искорками мерцало отражение костра.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал индеец.  
\- Ты что, из миссии? – спросил Джейкоб.  
Индеец слегка покачал головой и смежил веки.  
Джейкоб еще немного посидел возле него, потом поднялся и пошел к повозке за чистой холстиной и банкой с топленым салом.

Темнело. Земля постепенно теряла подробности. Деревья, низины, камни, заросли трав и проплешины – все утратило четкость очертаний, заволоклось мраком. Прерия лежала как черный монолит, на западе вдаваясь неровностями скал в тускнеющее небо.  
Джейкоб затянул последний узел на штанах, перекусил нить. Оставалась еще кое-какая нуждающаяся в починке одежда, но на сегодня с работой пора было заканчивать. Глаза саднило, а костер давал недостаточно света.  
Он закусил вяленой говядиной, сходил проверить, как там лошади, и принялся устраиваться на ночь.  
Днем ему удалось немного подремать, сидя в обнимку с ружьем. Теперь же, рассудил он, необходимости отгонять сон не было. Индеец больше не горел в жару, а те, кто оставил его здесь привязанным к дереву, пока что не возвращались.  
Ночная сырость, предвестница холодов, тянула по земле, а подстелить под себя, кроме брезента, было больше нечего, равно как и нечем было укрыться. Одно одеяло согревало индейца, другое, растянутое на камне, сохло вместе со шкурами. Джейкоб завернулся в кожаную куртку и улегся поближе к тлеющим угольям.  
Похоже, еще один день не принесет денег. Если только один. И это, если подумать, не так уж плохо.

На следующее утро индеец проснулся намного бодрее. Ему даже не потребовалась помощь, чтобы привстать на постели. Только флягу сам он ни откупорить, ни держать еще не мог – руки слушались его плохо.  
Удержать лепешку было проще. Поедая свой скудный завтрак, индеец молча наблюдал, как Джейкоб подкладывает в костер ветки, ставит чайник на огонь, достает из мешка вяленое мясо.  
\- Рано тебе еще, - с полным ртом сказал Джейкоб, заметив, что краснокожий не отрывает взгляда от куска говядины у него в руке. – Жуй вон хлеб. Потом дам каши.  
Ближе к полудню индеец уже очухался настолько, что смог сидеть. Джейкоб обустроил ему место. В изголовье поставил тяжелый ящик, служивший и скамьей, и сундуком для всякой мелкой утвари; к ящику, чтобы спине индейца было удобнее, прислонил торбу с одеждой. А чтобы воздух не студил тело, помог натянуть кожаную рубаху.  
На этом заботы не окончились. С одного бока постели Джейоб врыл в землю две рогатины из обструганных стволов молодой ольхи, на них перекладиной положил длинную жердь. Через нее он перекинул большой кусок холстины, придавив ее край к земле камнями. Получилась ширма, заслоняющая больного от ветра.  
Чтобы накормить индейца обедом, Джейкоб налил в миску горячей воды и размял в ней несколько ложек каши.  
Индеец потянулся за ложкой, растопырив дрожащие пальцы.  
\- Погоди уж, - Джейкоб заслонился от него локтем, - больше растрясешь, чем в рот попадет.  
Не споря, индеец сложил руки поверх одеяла. Он открывал рот, а после жевал и глотал с таким невозмутимым видом, будто по всей прерии белые охотники на бизонов только и занимались тем, что кормили с ложки косатых команчей.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, когда миска опустела.  
Джейкоб разглядывал его, прищурясь.  
\- Как тебя звать?  
\- Джон.  
Хмыкнув, Джейкоб многозначительно покивал.  
\- Джон…  
\- Так меня называет Абакук Пьюрфэй, - спокойно пояснил индеец. – Он говорит, что Бродячий Лис звучит не по-человечески.  
В его запавших глазах засветилась улыбка. Джейкоб невольно шевельнул губами в ответ.  
\- Кто такой этот… Пьюрфэй?  
\- Фермер. У него участок земли в восьми милях от Мархэма.  
Джейкоб помолчал. Ольха надо головой тихонько шелестела листьями.  
\- Мархэм – это далеко отсюда, - сказал он.  
Глаза индейца помрачнели. Он опустил взгляд и моргнул.  
\- За что тебя так? – негромко спросил Джейкоб.  
Тот нахмурился, стискивая челюсти, и отвернулся.  
\- Послушай, - сказал Джейкоб, - не моего ума дело, как и чего оно здесь было… Но, если тебя за что-то разыскивают, я должен знать.  
Индеец глядел в сторону, сдвинув брови. У него было лицо человека, неспособного на грубую жестокость – но доверять лицам разбойников-команчей опасно.  
\- Ну? – сказал Джейкоб.  
Индеец повернул голову. Исподлобья взглянув на Джейкоба, он тихо и раздельно произнес:  
\- Я не сделал ничего плохого. Людям, которые меня здесь оставили, не нужен повод, чтобы убивать.  
Джейкоб некоторое время глядел на него, потом, кивнув, похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
Индеец опустил глаза.  
\- Отдыхай. Давай, помогу лечь.

Ни в этот день, ни на другой, ни через день Джейкоб никуда не поехал. Но назавтра он отлучился на пару миль в глубь прерии, поставить силки на куропаток. Индейцу нужны были мясной отвар и свежее мясо, да Джейкоб и сам бы не отказался, после нескольких дней на каше и солонине, от поджаристой птичьей тушки.

Как он ни осторожничал, измученный голодовкой желудок индейца не сразу приноровился к пище. Из-за этого следующие четыре дня выдались нелегкими.  
Ходить Джон не мог. У него со ступней слезала кожа, и Джейкоб смазывал их бычьим салом.  
Когда нужду можно было справить лежа, Джейкоб подавал ему ведро. Когда все же приходилось встать, Джейкоб потолще обматывал ему ноги тряпками и относил его на руках до ведра, а после таким же манером приносил обратно.  
Может быть, все эти слишком приватные заботы дались бы непросто, если бы не спокойствие, с которым их принимал индеец. Как только он отвоевывал у слабости очередные мелкие действия – завязать штаны, поправить торбу под спиной, взять ложку – он отказывался от помощи; но до тех пор принимал ее без всякого стыда или суеты. И благодарил. Но не так часто, чтобы это начало раздражать.

И его история все же стала Джейкобу известна. Не за один раз – она сложилась из слов, оброненных вечером у костра, из долгих разговоров, навеянных непогодой – за все те дни, пока шло выздоровление.

***

Джон был из команчей Детсанавьека, известных даже среди своих сородичей тягой к перемене мест. Детство он провел, кочуя со своим родом вдоль рек и источников за южным берегом Арканзаса. Родителей он не помнил, они умерли от оспы. Он выжил, и его взяла к себе другая семья.  
Кочевья были многолюдными, десятки островерхих типи усеивали холмы, словно цветы весной. Затем, когда Джону – в то время еще Лису – исполнилось тринадцать лет, болезнь пришла в становье снова.  
\- Мы бросали умерших и умирающих, - говорил Джон, неподвижно глядя в пламя костра, - и бежали дальше на север. Пересекли большие волны. Но она шла за нами следом.  
Когда команчи разбили лагерь в последний раз, в нем оставалось всего восемь жилищ. Три семьи на другое утро откочевали дальше на север, а у остальных не было сил, чтобы последовать за ними. Через несколько дней Джон, проснувшись утром, понял, что остался один.  
\- Я взял ружье, патроны, собрал еды, сел на лошадь и поехал, надеясь догнать ушедшие семьи. Может быть, думал я, у них тоже остался кто-нибудь живой.  
Чем дальше, тем пустыннее становились места – людей нет, зверье как вымерло, даже деревья, и те стали попадаться все реже. Река встретилась один раз, тощий ручеек, перетекающий по камням. Зато сверху воды пролилось с избытком.  
\- На второй вечер случился такой ливень, что прерия пропала из виду.  
Еще до ливня он укрылся под деревьями в ложбине, думая переждать ненастье. Но ложбина стала рекой, и Джону пришлось выбраться на открытое место. Лошадь, привязанная к дереву, порвала повод и убежала, испугавшись грома.  
\- Вокруг ни единой сухой ветки, а у меня насквозь промок мешок. Конечно, я промерз хуже, чем зимой, и быстро заболел. Еще и еда вся раскисла.  
Впрочем, есть ему не хотелось. На следующий день он прошел еще немного по высыхающей траве, но уже даже не пытался развести огонь. Мешок он где-то потерял, но за ружье держался мертвой хваткой. Когда становилось холодно, ложился на землю, когда жарко и хорошо, поднимался и шел вперед. Потом лежать стало так хорошо, что он решил больше не вставать.  
А потом его подняли на руки и куда-то понесли.  
\- Это был торговый обоз, возвращавшийся из Санта-Фе. Я немного не дошел до дороги. Меня увидел конвойный на лошади.  
Торговцы довезли свою еле живую находку до методистской миссии в Каунсил Гроув и там оставили в больнице.  
Но Джон узнал обо всем этом много позже, потому что, как только почувствовал под собой руки, провалился в беспамятство.

Очнулся он в каком-то странном доме. И не сразу. Сквозь ресницы он иногда как будто видел полосатую крышу, без отверстия для дыма, людей, лежащих на каких-то длинных ящиках и накрытых серыми одеялами, других людей, которые проплывали мимо. У этих людей были бледные, как у призраков, лица. Джон не испугался, потому что принял их за продолжение своих горячечных снов. Но бред постепенно растаял, а крыша, люди на ящиках и люди с бледными лицами остались, и однажды, открыв глаза, он понял, что один из людей на ящиках – это он сам.  
\- Там была эта женщина, Эдна. Она ухаживала за больными. Иногда приходил ее муж. Я, когда увидел его в первый раз, сильно удивился. Брови, как мохнатые гусеницы. Вот такие, - Джон ладонями показал двускатную крышу. – И совсем светлые. И глаза тоже светлые, голубые. Я не знал, что такие бывают.  
Человека с мохнатыми бровями звали Абакук. Он помогал с грязной работой, чинил, если в доме что-нибудь ломалось. А в остальное время читал больным книгу.  
Он впервые назвал Лиса Джоном.

Лис запомнил мир грязно-бурым, раскисшим до горизонта. Но, когда Джона в первый раз подвели к двери и она открылась наружу, глаза ослепило белым снегом, а гортань обжег мороз.

После того как Джон выздоровел, его поселили в школе при миссии. Вместе с ним там жили дети индейцев канза. Многие из них были сиротами. Родичи сами голодали, запертые в резервации, так что лишних едоков отправляли к белым.  
В школе учили читать, писать, считать и жить, как белые люди, зато кормили. Главным там был молодой человек по имени Мистер Хаффэкер. С Джоном он поначалу занимался отдельно. Остальные мальчики помогали друг другу, старшие – новичкам, а языка команчей не знал никто.  
Но проучился Джон всего лишь до лета. Вожди белых людей решили, что содержать индейских сирот слишком дорого. Школу закрыли.  
Школьники ушли обратно в деревню, несколько человек осталось при миссии, а Джона взял к себе домой Абакук.  
И там к Джону вернулась единственная принадлежавшая ему вещь.  
\- Я так обрадовался, когда он отдал мне ружье. Я думал, ружье забрали люди из обоза.  
Абакук и Эдна жили в каменном домишке на краю той рощи, где стояла школа. У хозяев была маленькая дочка. Вместе с ней Джон помогал на огороде и по дому, ухаживал за скотом. Когда работы было немного, они шли за рощу играть в индейцев и солдат. Краснокожие скауты следили из засады, как пехотинцы маршируют в овраге, отрабатывая боевое построение. Над головой смыкалась трава, а над травой летали стрекозы.  
Несколько раз Джон, взяв ружье и патроны, уходил на охоту, даже с ночевкой. Никто ему не препятствовал.  
Все было бы хорошо, но Абакуку очень хотелось его крестить. Любой разговор теперь заканчивался проповедью. Абакук настойчиво зазывал в церковь. Джон уже бывал в церкви, и ему там нравилось – люди пели красиво. Но становиться одним из поющих совсем не хотелось.  
Постепенно Абакук стал таким назойливым, что Джону это надоело. Он сказал, что уходит жить в деревне канза, а если индейцы его не примут, то будет один.  
\- Я должен был уйти, иначе бы я его возненавидел.  
Абакук страшно огорчился, долго уговаривал, но, в конце концов, смирился и отпустил. Он дал Джону патронов, сам отвел в деревню, заплатил вождю какие-то деньги. Канза бы все равно не взяли Джона к себе, но у него было ружье. И он умел с ним обращаться.  
Джон стал жить в большом, многолюдном доме, за круглыми стенами из дерна. Там была древняя старуха. Она пережила несколько нашествий оспы и ничего уже не боялась. Джон спал рядом с ней, на женской половине, потому что женщины не воруют патронов.  
\- Она расчесывала мне волосы гребнем и рассказывала о свободных временах, когда канза еще жили у слияния двух рек. Она заботилась обо мне, как мать, и я привязался к ней, как к матери.  
Три года Джон прожил с индейцами канза, деля все тяготы их тоскливой, неподвижной жизни, но одним из них так и не стал. Он сохранил привычку уходить в одиночестве на охоту, теперь пропадая в прерии целыми днями. Патроны берег, ставил силки. Индейцы его не удерживали и его возвращению радовались, потому что он приносил сушеное мясо.  
С Абакуком и его семьей Джон теперь виделся редко, хоть и очень по ним скучал. В этом доме его все старались усадить за стол, а после нагрузить подарками, а ему не хотелось обирать хозяев, и так едва сводящих концы с концами.  
Впрочем, Абакук иногда приезжал в деревню и сам, привозил индейцам мяса и муки, Джону – патронов и пороху, какой-нибудь подарок для его матери. Иногда Абакук его не заставал, потому что Джон был на охоте. Но они все равно виделись – с охоты Джон первым делом шел к нему, чтобы отдарить за патроны.

Когда старуха умерла, Джон ушел насовсем.  
Еще три года он бродяжничал по прерии. Видел команчей, арапахо, шошонов, но больше странствовал один.  
Однажды, сидя у костра, он отчего-то затосковал по людям и вспомнил о своих знакомых из миссии.  
\- Я так по ним соскучился, что заплакал, - Джон, улыбаясь, расчесывал волосы. Днем он как следует вымылся в ручье, а когда вылез на берег, нашел в кустах свою гребенку. – Так что наутро забросал костер снегом и отправился в путь.  
Он шел зиму и половину весны, пока, наконец, не вышел к пути Санта-Фе. Там ему повезло встретить обозы, идущие в сторону Каунсил Гроув.  
Белые подобрали его не так легко, как некогда – издыхающего индейского мальчишку. Они заподозрили в Джоне разведчика, долго расспрашивали, и он в таких подробностях рассказал о больнице, школе, деревне канза, что белые поверили и разрешили ему дальше ехать с обозом.  
Но до Каунсил Гроув Джон так и не добрался. Как-то обоз сделал привал ввиду двух захудалых ферм и церкви. Оттуда к ним подъехал человек на лошади, и Джон вдруг узнал пастора из миссии.  
Оказалось, Абакук тоже снялся с места. На востоке стало тревожно, нужно было беречь дочь. Пастор советовал им уехать обратно в Айову, но беспокойный человек отправился в противоположную сторону, осваивать недавно открытые для заселения земли – названные в честь того самого племени, что вымирало от голода в резервации. Теперь это был штат Канзас. С юга, где индейцы и негры ходили в цепях, стали тоже прибывать поселенцы, чтобы сделать новый штат своим. Абакук хотел застолбить на просторах прерии участок свободы.  
Джон думал, что Абакуку принадлежит одна из расположенных возле церкви ферм, но нет – его друзья жили намного дальше к северу, где-то возле города Мархэм.

Пока Джон нашел то, что искал, наступило лето.  
Эдна и Абакук обрадовались ему, как потерянному сыну. Джон остался жить у них на ферме до первых заморозков.  
Пьюрфэи, хоть и трудились не покладая рук, теперь жили совсем скудно. Земля у них была неважная, да и на ту не хватало работников. Кроме Абакука, его жены и дочери, на ферме жил человек со стороны, работавший за еду и кров. Звали его Рэнди. Это был тихий человек, лет за пятьдесят, некогда страдавший пристрастием к огненной воде. На ферме, где виски держали только для лечения, Рэнди был свободен от искушения настолько, насколько это возможно, когда живешь вдалеке от салунов и в непьющей семье.

С тех пор Джон, раз или два каждый год, навещал ферму Пьюрфэев, жил у них, работая наравне с хозяевами. Потом его начинало тянуть в прерию, и он уходил.  
\- Абакук – хороший человек, очень умный. Если бы не он, я бы давно уже забыл грамоту. Только он все еще хочет обратить меня в свою веру.  
\- А ты не хочешь.  
Джон довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мне и моей хватает. Но мне нравятся сказки, которые он рассказывает.

Этой осенью, в одно несчастливое утро, Джон и Рэнди запрягли старую хозяйскую лошадь в повозку. Они должны были отвезти Бруксам – соседям, живущим в десяти милях – долг, который Абакук взял в прошлом году: два мешка с зерном, пол-мешка репы, гуся и двадцать долларов.  
\- Деньги были у меня. Я положил их за пазуху. Рэнди держал на коленях ружье.  
По пути нужно было миновать развилку, где, под скалой Орлиное Перо, ответвлялась дорога на город. Когда Джон и Рэнди, мирно болтая о том о сем, проехали мимо Орлиного Пера, сверху раздался выстрел. Рэнди упал лицом вниз, между крупом лошади и телегой.  
Джон натянул вожжи, чтобы Рэнди не переехало тележное колесо, и замер. Сначала было тихо, потом сзади на осыпи послышались шаги.  
\- Их было трое. Все белые. Мужчины разных лет. Все с оружием.  
Рэнди вытащили из-под телеги, перевернули разбитым лицом вверх. «Хороший выстрел, Спайк,» - сказал один, рыжий. Тот, кого назвали Спайком, улыбнулся.  
Затем они обратили внимание на Джона.  
\- Не знаю, почему они не убили меня сразу, - говорил Джон. Его голос звучал совсем близко в темной тесноте палатки, по которой пошлепывал каплями ночной дождь.  
\- Должно быть, их удивило, что это делает индеец в повозке белого поселенца. Решили сначала рассмотреть.  
Тем временем трое разворошили груз, обыскали Рэнди, но ничего на нем не нашли. У Джона спросили, куда это они вдвоем направлялись на телеге. Он ничего не ответил.  
\- Я сидел тихо. Я знал, что живым они меня не отпустят. Но, если выстрел будет в голову и я упаду удачно, Абакук, может быть, найдет свои деньги.  
Но у рыжего, видимо, был наметанный глаз и чутье, как у койота. Ему не понравилось, что индеец слишком уж спокойно смотрит, как потрошат груз. Он сказал своим обыскать Джона.  
\- Тогда я стал драться. Денег было все равно уже не спасти.  
Его быстро скрутили, поставили перед рыжим, наступив на ноги. Тот его ощупал, вытащил из-за пазухи свернутые доллары. Пересчитав их, рыжий начал рассматривать Джона. И тогда Джон сделал кое-что, за что получил пинок в живот и удар по голове, после которого потерял сознание.  
\- Я прокусил ему руку. Вот здесь.  
Ладонь Джона нашла в темноте ладонь Джейкоба и сжала ее между большим и указательным пальцами.

Очнулся он от тряски и встречного ветра и дождя. Лошадь неслась галопом. Он был прикручен веревкой к седлу. Поводья держал рыжий, который скакал на большом черном жеребце. Спайк и мелкий чернявый метис ехали вдвоем. Вокруг была затянутая сырой мутью прерия, холмы, никаких признаков жилья.  
Джон начал дергаться. Рыжий скомандовал остановиться, подъехал и ударил его по затылку. Джон провалился снова.  
Когда очнулся во второй раз, дождь уже закончился, или они просто выехали из-под туч.

Ближе к закату всадники доехали до реки и остановились.  
\- Здесь они сняли меня с лошади и привязали к дереву.  
\- Хватит, Джон. Не надо.  
На фоне посветлевшего неба был виден брезентовый клин. За ним короткими росчерками падали капли, видимые, если только не сосредотачивать зрение.  
\- Это было, - сказал Джон.  
Кто-то из троих нашел неподалеку в кустах нарубленные ветки. Развели костер, гуся зажарили и съели. Не спали до поздней ночи, благо было чем развлечься. Потом белые улеглись вокруг костра. Джон всю ночь простоял у дерева, слушая их храп.  
\- Утром они стали спорить, застрелить меня, или не тратить пули и оставить так. Я был привязан хорошей веревкой. Если бы согласились на веревке, я бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривал.  
Но рыжий, которого называли Расти, сказал: «Он у меня так легко не отделается. Если краснокожий пес бросился на человека – пес должен получить свое.»  
\- Они стали ругаться, спорить. Спайк и третий говорили, что тот, кто оставил дрова, можеть вернуться и найти меня. Расти сказал, что по дождливой погоде вряд ли кто выедет в прерию, а к тому времени, как дожди пройдут, я успею сдохнуть.  
\- Я выехал раньше, чем собирался, - сказал Джейкоб. – Я тут иногда останавливаюсь. Тут хорошее место. Было.  
Всадники ускакали. Утро было серое, к полудню опять пошел дождь. Джон, насколько мог, задрал голову. Вода намочила кляп, но в горло все равно не просочилось ни капли. Скоро дождь прекратился, хотя облака висели до самого вечера.  
\- Сколько ты так простоял?  
\- Не знаю. Второе утро я не помню. Наверно, еще день, а к вечеру приехал ты.  
\- Или на третий день, - сказал Джейкоб, вспомнив, как выглядел индеец.  
\- Вряд ли. Столько бы я не протянул.  
Джейкоб молча смотрел на слегка светлеющие крылья палатки, на свое колено, черной горой подымающееся в сумраке. Джон зашевелился и придвинулся к его плечу.  
\- Джейкоб…  
\- Что?  
\- Теперь ты веришь, что я не воровал лошадь?  
Джейкоб долго соображал, а сообразив, изумленно хмыкнул. Ушам стало горячо.  
\- А что еще я должен был думать? Ты молодой, здоровый, сильный, нигде не ранен. Такого просто так не поймаешь, если только сам попался, по глупости.  
\- Я мог кого-нибудь убить. А меня схватили и наказали.  
\- Ты не похож на убийцу.  
Джон вдруг засмеялся.  
\- Чего ты? – удивился Джейкоб.  
\- Совсем недавно мне очень хотелось убить одного человека, - Джон помолчал. – Тебя.  
Его рука обняла Джейкоба за плечи.  
\- Ты только представь – я уже умер. Иду по Западным землям. Вокруг маки, вьюны. В траве зайцы прыгают, непуганные. Вдалеке скалы с ледяными вершинами, а под скалами – типи, много, и все разноцветные, как весенние цветы… И вдруг – опять. Вверху чахлое небо, под спиной вонючая шкура, какой-то белый держит меня за бока и ругает почем зря, а по ногам у меня ползают змеи. И кусают. Было больно, как в вашем аду.  
\- Я представляю.  
\- Нет, не представляешь. О предки, как же было больно…  
И Джон засмеялся опять.

***

Время, отдых и уход делали свое дело. Вскоре Джон уже мог обслуживать себя сам. Он даже немного побродил вокруг лагеря в старых ботинках, оставшихся от Мастерсона, и не особенно устал.  
Джейкоб решил снова двинуться в путь. Он раздумывал, не подождать ли еще денек-другой, но индеец уверил его, что достаточно окреп и будет только рад дороге. Джейкобу и самому надоело сидеть на одном месте, особенно в последние три дня, когда все, что можно, было починено, и оставалось только сидеть у костра, готовить пищу да разговаривать. Хотя поболтать с Джоном было нескучно. А самое главное – время шло, шкуры, которым давно надо было лежать на повозке, до сих пор бродили ниже по течению, и запас еще не заработанных денег на зиму таял с каждым днем, не говоря уже о вполне осязаемых запасах пищи.  
На девятый день после своей вынужденной остановки Джейкоб свернул лагерь. Лошадей пришлось запрягать долго: Каурый отвык от хомута и артачился. Ладно хоть смирная Торопыга не доставляла хлопот.  
Хорошо было снова смотреть на прерию с высоты повозки и ощущать на лице ветер открытого пространства. Рядом на козлах сидел Джон. Разговор то вспыхивал, то затихал.  
\- Старая, - Джон кивнул на костлявый круп Торопыги.  
\- Угу. Хотя дело знает, этому сосунку до нее далеко. Пусть побегает еще годок, - Джейкоб перебросил травинку из одного угла рта в другой. – Потом продам ее, пересяду на двуколку. Одному тяжело содержать и повозку, и двух лошадей. А самому мне много не нужно.  
Джон оглянулся на скарб, громыхающий на кочках.  
\- А то я, как твой Абакук – надрываюсь неизвестно ради чего. Ради вот них, - Джейкоб кивком указал на лошадей. – В стойло их поставь, за корм заплати… себе на еду не хватает. Плотник дерет безбожно, чтобы починить колесо, а колес четыре. С двумя вышло бы дешевле.  
\- А куда ты денешь все вещи?  
\- Выкину половину. Тряпье мне от Мастерсона досталось, вожу с собой, выкинуть жалко. А на что мне оно? На растопку, и то не сгодится. Мастерсон, - сказал он, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд индейца. – Мой партнер. Бывший. В прошлом году оставил дело, живет теперь где-то в Айове. Сказал, стар уже для охоты.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что – я? – Джейкоб возмущенно хмыкнул. – Намекаешь, что я старею?  
\- У тебя на голове растут седые волосы.  
\- Ну так что с того? У меня вон сапоги тоже седые, от соли. Зато крепкие – не один год прослужат.  
Он помолчал, глядя на холмящуюся равнину, которая все больше открывалась по мере того, как повозка взбиралась на спину переката.  
\- Делать мне в городе нечего, - сказал он. – Кто сумел скопить денег – открывает лавку. У меня денег нет. Да и чем там заняться, в этом городе? Ходят, кланяются. Друг друга нюхают. Не дай Иисус, от кого-нибудь потянет скверно... К кому-нибудь работником наниматься – тоже нехорошо, сиди на одном месте… Нет, пока я здоров, пока есть силы, буду один. В прерии сам себе хозяин, куда хочу, туда еду, сколько ни заработаю – все мое.  
\- Ты мог бы взять себе женщину, - сказал Джон.  
Джейкоб поглядел на его лицо – еще по-юношески угловатое, чернобровое, обрамленное тугими гладкими косами.  
\- Тебе кажется – все так просто, да?  
\- Ты крепкий мужчина, хорош собой. Еду всегда добудешь.  
Джейкоб удивленно поднял брови и засмеялся, потом покачал головой.  
\- Я до сорока трех прожил один, и к семейной жизни привыкнуть уже не смогу. У меня свои привычки, менять их не собираюсь. А так, как я живу, ни одна женщина не согласится жить. Возвращаться в город на месяц, на пару недель, и снова – в глушь, спать в палатке, готовить из чего придется, терпеть всю эту вонь, грязь, холод, надрываться, как в рудниках…  
\- Наши женщины так живут.  
Джейкоб хохотнул, и Торопыга нервно повела ушами.  
\- Ты что ж, предлагаешь мне в жены взять индеанку?.. Нет, Джон. Женатым мне не бывать.

Миль через семь такой езды Джон совсем замолчал и пригорюнился. Он уже не вертел головой, а, опираясь локтями о колени, уныло смотрел себе под ноги.  
\- Устал? – спросил Джейкоб.  
\- Немного.  
Джейкоб натянул вожжи, останавливая лошадей.  
\- Иди, ляг. А то, может, на сегодня уже хватить ехать?  
\- Нет, со мной все в порядке. Только с непривычки тяжело. Я на самом деле лучше пойду прилягу.  
Джейкоб кивнул. Джон перелез через козлы и забрался в повозку. Там он улегся на шкуры, поджал ноги и натянул одну из шкур до самого затылка.  
Джейкоб тронул повозку с места и поехал шагом.  
Вскоре он выехал на ровный берег, где на отшибе от прибрежных зарослей кучно стояли несколько ясеней. Джейкоб остановился в их тени.  
Он спрыгнул на землю, подошел к борту повозки и посмотрел на индейца. Над краем мохнатой шкуры ему были видны только часть щеки и закрытый глаз в запавшей глазнице.  
Джейкоб выпряг лошадей, стреножил и отпустил пастись, а сам занялся обедом. Из посудного шкафа достал лепешки, лук и зажаренную с вечера куропатку и расположился со всей этой провизией на земле возле колеса.  
Индеец так и не проснулся. Перекусив, Джейкоб растянулся на траве и закрыл лицо шляпой.  
Разбудил его шорох где-то поблизости. Он стянул шляпу, сел, моргая и щурясь, и сразу увидел Джона, который брел по траве со стороны ручья. Джейкоб огляделся, посмотрел на небо. Обращенные на запад края облаков тяжело розовели.  
Джон подошел и сел рядом.  
\- Там недалеко можно спуститься к воде, - сказал он.  
Джейкоб зевнул и потер лицо.  
\- Это ведь не Бизоний брод? – спросил Джон.  
\- Какой там. Дотуда еще полдня ехать.  
Индеец опустил взгляд.  
\- Я подумал, доберемся только к ночи, - объяснил Джейкоб. – А так завтра приедем засветло и еще палатку успеем поставить.  
Джон посмотрел на него в упор. Яркие темно-карие глаза поблескивали.  
Джейкоб поднялся на ноги и прогнулся назад, разминая поясницу.  
\- Ты перекусил? – спросил он.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну поешь. Там в шкафу узел.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я обедал. Потом, может, еще к ночи…  
Он перегнулся через деревянный борт, чтобы взять мешок, затем подошел к повозке спереди и вынул из ящика под козлами топор и пилу.  
\- Я там дерево сухое видел, когда проезжал, - сказал он Джону. – Пойду пройдусь.

Это был вяз, уже такой мертвый, что с него начала осыпаться кора. Но корни цепко держались за землю.  
Пока Джейкоб рушил дерево, распиливал и колол, землю незаметно затянули сумерки. Когда он, последний раз ударив топором, распрямился, прерия взглянула на него грустно и молчаливо, как будто прощала стук, треск, скрежет зазубренного железа о сухую древесину.  
Наполнив мешок дровами, Джейкоб взвалил его на спину и зашагал обратно.  
Ясеневая куртина – темное скопление листвы на фоне угасающего неба - показалась из-за поворота ручья, и Джейкоб от неожиданности остановился. Он сразу увидел повозку. Один ее бок был неровно освещен красным. Джейкоб двинулся дальше, и через несколько десятков шагов ему стали видны огонек костра и сидящий перед костром человек.  
Заслышав его приближение, индеец повернул голову в его сторону, а потом поднялся на ноги.  
Джейкоб подошел к костру, остановился, и Джон снял у него со спины мешок и спустил на землю.  
Место перед повозкой было очищено от травы, посередине, в очаге из дерна, текло вверх ярко-красное пламя. Над ним, на железной решетке, стояли рядом накрытая крышкой кастрюля и чайник. В воздухе запах горячей каши мешался с пряным ароматом кофе.  
Неподалеку от костра лежал мешок с запасом дров, наполовину пустой.  
\- Я тут похозяйничал немного, - сказал Джон. – Ты ничего не сказал, так что я все сделал по своему усмотрению. Извини, если что-то не так.  
Тяжело переводя дух, Джейкоб качнул головой.  
\- Нет, нет… Все правильно.  
Он отволок только что принесенный мешок к повозке и поставил, прислонив к колесу.  
Лицо разъедал текущий из-под шляпы пот. Джейкоб бросил шляпу на повозку, после чего умыл из фляги лоб и шею. Еще раз ополоснув лицо, он полил на другую ладонь, заскорузлую и серую от пыли.  
Джон, подойдя, взялся за флягу, и Джейкоб удивленно выпустил ее из руки.  
\- Давай полью, - сказал Джон.  
Джекоб подставил ладони, и в них потекла тонкая струйка воды.

Рано утром свернули лагерь и, вернувшись немного назад, чтобы забрать заготовленные Джейкобом дрова, двинулись дальше. Во второй половине дня, когда тень, бегущая рядом с повозкой, стала такой же большой, как сама повозка, достигли цели своего пути.  
Земля изогнулась высоким накатом, и, когда лошади вытянули на самый его верх, оттуда открылась просторная долина, по которой дугой протянулась река. С юго-запада и запада долину обрамляли скалы. От серых осыпей у их подножия земля плавно стекала к реке, по мере приближения к воде все гуще покрываясь травой. Несмотря на позднее время года и все засухи минувшего лета, здесь было влажно, и на желто-буром полотне долины проступали зеленые пятна и полосы. Деревья темнели редкими вкраплениями среди травяных просторов, но густо росли по обоим берегам. В их тени, а то и на открытых местах, видны были коричневые туши бизонов.  
Издалека они казались не крупнее мух.  
Джейкоб подстегнул лошадей и, правя в сторону реки, съехал с холма.  
Остановились недалеко от воды на хорошем месте, со всех сторон защищенном зарослями колючего кустарника. Здесь кто-то уже останавливался прежде: под травой обнаружились остатки костра, а в нем - до белизны отмытые дождями кости, гнутые железки, костяные пуговицы.  
\- Это твое? – спросил Джон.  
\- Не, мое где-то внизу и все уже прогорело.  
До сумерек успели поставить палатку, вкопать столбы с перекладинами для сушки мяса – частью на это пошли жерди, запасенные с предыдущей длительной стоянки, остальное дополнили срубленные только что молодые деревца. Джейкоб перепроверил снаряжение для завтрашнего дня, Джон развел костер.  
Пока не стемнело, Джейкоб решил проехаться верхом, разведать дорогу, да и в целом настроить и себя, и лошадь для предстоящей работы. Оседлав Торопыгу, он пустил ее медленным шагом вдоль заросшего берега.  
Теперь, когда он ехал верхом, ему издалека были видны черными точками пасущиеся звери. Долина, освещенная низким солнцем, просматривалась до самых скал. Стадо скопилось в ее юго-западной части – там, где река, делая поворот, широко разлилась и заросла осокой, и по мелкому дну можно было перейти на другой берег.  
Первого бизона они встретили неожиданно близко, мили через две. Уткнув первобытную морду в землю, он объедал траву под большим вязом. На лошадь и всадника он не обратил никакого внимания. Джейкоб взял в сторону.  
Неподалеку в зарослях у воды обнаружилась группа еще из четырех бизонов. Из них только один повернул в сторону охотника морду, остальные продолжали преспокойно обгладывать землю.  
Торопыга разволновалась, фыркала и дергала головой – но не от страха. Мастерсон говорил, что купил ее у индейцев. Прежние хозяева не тренировали ее для охоты, но сейчас запах дичи пробудил в ней впитанный с молоком матери охотничий азарт.  
Чтобы понапрасну не будоражить лошадь, Джейкоб повернул назад, не подъезжая близко к стаду.  
Солнце полностью скрылось за скалами, и на земле настала ночь – сразу и вдруг. Торопыга шла совсем тихо, утопая копытами в сизом мраке. Невдалеке терлась о песок река. Прерия, лишенная подробностей, стала тесной и плотной, как обугленная лепешка, а небо над ней – несоразмерно просторным, на востоке усеянное звездами, на западе – догорающее желтым раздраженным огнем.  
Костер стоянки, как и в предыдущий вечер, стал сначала виден по его отражению на борту повозки. Затем показалась островерхая палатка, индеец, сидящий на корточках, и на земле перед ним – беспокойная красноватая искра.  
Джейкоб проехал шагом несколько ярдов и натянул поводья. Торопыга послушно остановилась.  
Джон был хорошо виден весь, от острых коленок, обтянутых штанами, до свесившихся вперед черных кос.  
Вот так же, два года назад, на этом же самом месте сидел Мастерсон. Только не на корточках, а подогнув ноги и для удобства опираясь на что-нибудь спиной. Мастерсон неторопливо кашеварил, что-нибудь чинил или просто раскуривал трубку.  
Хорошее было лето.  
Джейкоб слегка ударил лошадь пятками и поехал дальше.  
Где-то впереди заржал невидимый в темноте Каурый, Торопыга пробурчала в ответ. Джон поднял голову, взглянул в эту сторону и, подложив в огонь еще дров, поднялся с корточек. Теперь он стоял спиной к костру, выделяясь на светлом фоне сплошным черным силуэтом.


	2. Chapter 2

Так началась охота. В первый день Джейкоб убил и освежевал пять быков, а на второй Джон взял в руки молоток и колышки и принялся растягивать шкуры на земле. После этого количество добытых за день шкур увеличилось до семи. Дело пошло еще быстрее, когда индеец подключился к свежеванию. Джейкоб сначала отговаривал его, опасаясь, что недавно зажившие раны на руках откроются и в них попадет какая-нибудь зараза, но индеец уверил, что запястья затянулись крепко.  
Свежевателем индеец оказался превосходным, шкуры снимал быстро и ни одну не повредил. С четвертого дня и до конца охоты Джейкоб заваливал каждое утро девять-десять быков, отчасти компенсируя простой в предыдущие дни. Работали весь день, а вечер проходил возле палатки, у костра. Джейкоб чистил ружье, переплавлял свинцовые пули. Индеец развешивал мясо для вяления и помогал по мелочи; если не было срочной работы, уходил погулять в темноте или посидеть возле воды.  
Джон никогда не спрашивал, надо ли помочь – за любую работу брался молча. В первый же день он вот так молча взял на себя готовку. Дальше, когда свежеванием шкур занялись оба, готовили уже когда кто. У Джона плохо получались лепешки: снаружи подгорали, внутри оставались сырыми, так что эту часть хлопот Джейкоб застолбил для себя. Зато приготовление мяса он всегда предпочитал доверить своему новому товарищу. Поразительно, что тот мог сделать с куском бизоньей вырезки или с тушкой куропатки. Он не только жарил мясо, на прутьях, на решетке, но и отваривал. Однажды, отхлебнув бульон, Джейкоб заморгал и ошалело уставился в миску.  
\- Невкусно? – с беспокойством спросил Джон.  
Джейкоб облизал губы.  
\- Что ты сюда добавил?  
\- Травы.  
\- Какие?  
Джон назвал тархун и еще две, по-своему, и от попытки повторить их названия у Джейкоба помутилось в голове.  
Травами дело не ограничилось. Иногда это была горсть орехов, пригоршня поздних яблок-дичков или ягод шиповника, несколько дымчато-синих слив в смуглой ладони.  
На охоту выезжали с рассветом. Через несколько миль останавливали повозку на удобном месте возле воды, и Джейкоб с винтовкой и ножами уходил в сторону стада, а Джон оставался с лошадьми. Положив нужное количество быков, Джейкоб приступал к свежеванию. Через некоторое время после того, как смолкали выстрелы, приходил Джон и тоже брался за нож. Так работали, с одним перерывом на еду, до самого заката.  
Ободранные туши оставались ждать койотов и птиц, а Джейкоб с индейцем, загрузив шкуры и окорока на повозку, возвращались к постоянному лагерю. Ехали посветлу, пока солнце висело над скалами – нужно было еще проверить силки на куропаток. Однажды Джон подстрелил с повозки на ходу койота.  
\- Пол-шубы есть, - спокойно сказал он, опуская ружье.

Силки проверяли дважды в день, утром и вечером. Не всегда в них оказывалась добыча, зато был повод неспеша, с ружьем за спиной, пройтись до лагеря по увядающей траве, а то и сделать приличный крюк. Теперь Джейкоб взял привычку гулять по утрам, зная, что есть кому развести костер и поставить на разогрев вчерашний ужин. Ему так нравились эти прогулки, что он не понимал, как это раньше, когда хозяйственные хлопоты требовали для себя все его время, он пренебрегал этим удовольствием. А может, нахватался от индейца с его манерой бродить без всякой практической цели.

Мимо этого места, где кусты расступались, открывая пологий спуск к воде, он проходил не один раз; но этим утром оно впервые позвало его остановиться. Он стоял у самой кромки медленно текущего потока и смотрел на другой берег, за которым занималась заря.  
Ведь необязательно возвращаться в город.  
Эта мысль прозвучала в голове так явственно, словно ее подсказал кто-то со стороны. Джейкоб поднял голову и оглянулся. За ним простиралась пустая, накрытая утренней холодной серостью равнина.  
Необязательно каждый раз возвращаться туда, где каждый камень на вытоптанной улице, каждый деревянный угол, каждая кружка пива, перья на женской шляпке, теплая ванна в гостиничном номере, чистые простыни говорят, что ты – отрезанный ломоть. И нет нужды сбегать от всего этого в прерию, которая не замедлит напомнить, что ты – бродяга.  
Можно выстроить дом. На берегу ручья.  
Он осмотрелся, внезапно обострившимся взглядом вбирая каждую подробность: жидкие пучки травы на берегу, осоку, туман над водой и медленно расходящиеся по ней круги, когда рыба снизу клюет мошку.  
Не здесь, конечно. Где-нибудь, где берег повыше и защищен от наводнений, а деревья или камни стоят преградой ветрам и метелям. Сложить стены из глиняных кирпичей, благо этого материала здесь в достатке, или даже выстроить земляной, как это делают индейцы. В городе бывать наездами, чтобы затовариться бакалеей, чистой одеждой, гильзами и порохом, а возвращаться домой. И с охоты каждый раз тоже возвращаться домой.  
И, конечно, жить в этом доме не одному. С кем-нибудь, кому так же не по душе многолюдье, как ему самому; кто не обращает внимания на грязь и холод, не боится любой работы, умеет и готовить пищу, и запрягать лошадей. С кем хорошо молчать и интересно поболтать у костра. С кем-нибудь, кто разожжет вечером огонь и польет воды на руки.  
С кем-нибудь таким же, как Джон.  
И дом тоже можно выстроить вдвоем. А иначе нет смысла его строить.  
Что, если предложить Джону стать деловым партнером?  
На самом деле, эта мысль уже несколько дней зрела в голове, но ясно оформилась только в это утро. Джон меткий стрелок и отличный помощник. Еще один-два дня удачной охоты, и убытки от вынужденного простоя будут полностью покрыты. И с Джоном хорошо. Если он, по его собственным словам, бывает и подолгу живет у этого своего Абакука, помогая тому работать в поле, то, может, не прочь будет заняться охотой на бизонов. Может, такое времяпровождение ближе бродяжьей натуре его племени.  
И тогда не придется продавать Торопыгу и покупать двуколку, вместо большой вместительной повозки. Можно накопить на еще одну хорошую винтовку и охотиться вдвоем. Они бы добывали достаточно, чтобы не жить впроголодь, а что еще нужно? И каждый раз, когда случается припоздниться, Джейкоб бы возвращался к укромно горящему огню.  
Только вот с Джоном все было мутно.  
Прежде всего – эта история с нападением. Они охотились уже двенадцать дней, но индеец за это время ни разу не заикнулся о том, чтобы вернуться к фермеру и рассказать, что произошло. Существует ли этот фермер где-нибудь, кроме воображения краснокожего с умной головой и хорошо подвешенным языком?  
Джон вел себя так, что не было причины подозревать его во лжи, а в его стремлении помогать не проглядывало ни суеты, ни желания угодить – только спокойная привычка к труду. И все же… Джейкоб знал о нем только то, что рассказал сам Джон Бродячий Лис.  
Подумав еще, Джейкоб решил, что просто предложит Джону войти в долю. И посмотрит, что тот ответит и как отреагирует. Даже если индеец, ничего не объясняя, просто ответит «да» - наверное, может будет пожать ему руку, ничего больше не спрашивая.  
В конце концов, это ведь прерия, а здесь у любого человека есть только то прошлое, которого он сам себе пожелает.

За ужином он все исподтишка поглядывал на индейца, гадая, подходящий ли момент, чтобы заговорить.  
\- Джейкоб, - сказал индеец, не поднимая глаз от еды.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне пора идти.  
Прежде чем в очередной раз поднести ко рту кусок дичи, Джейкоб задержал руку в воздухе.  
\- Куда? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Я должен рассказать Абакуку, что случилось. Он ведь не знает, жив я или нет. Так неправильно.  
Джейкоб опустил руку и помолчал, глядя в костер.  
\- Когда пойдешь? – спросил он.  
\- Завтра утром. Выйду на рассвете. Джейкоб?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты мне позволишь взять немного мяса, хлеба и соли? И один нож.  
Над темной долиной монотонно гудел ветер. Пламя костра металось, пожирая свою деревянную клетку.  
\- День подожди - вместе поедем, - сказал Джейкоб.  
Его слова встретило молчание, и он поднял голову. Индеец смотрел на него. При взгляде на его приоткрытый рот, где виднелись зубы, у Джейкоба свирепо заныло за грудиной.  
\- Ну, чего уставился? – проворчал он. – Через день выедем с рассветом.  
\- А как же шкуры и мясо?  
\- А что шкуры и мясо? Все, что высохло, можно взять с собой. Завтра соберем и уложим. А все остальное оставим здесь, к возвращению как раз и подсохнет… Или ты не рад моей компании? Так и скажи.  
\- Конечно, рад! То есть, я был бы рад… но… Джейкоб, тебе на самом деле нет нужды со мной ехать. Я и пешком дойду. Я уже достаточно окреп для дороги.  
Джейкоб достал из кастрюли еще одну лепешку.  
\- Я тебя нашел. Нужно, чтобы кто-то подтвердил твои слова.  
Индеец задумчиво сжал губы.  
\- Абакук и так мне поверит… - сказал он без особой уверенности.  
\- Может, поверит, а может и нет. В любом случае, у меня кончаются запасы крупы и муки. Сделаю крюк, заеду в Мархэм, там докуплю, что нужно.  
Приканчивая птичью тушку, Джейкоб намеренно не поднимал взгляда, но краем зрения все время видел неподвижно сидящего индейца.  
\- Ты очень добр ко мне, - сказал Джон.  
Джейкоб пожал плечами. Он наскоро обглодал кость, бросил ее в кастрюлю и поднялся, вытирая руки о тряпку, после чего перенес к повозке ящик, служивший ему сиденьем.  
Расчищая место для ящика, он глянул на Джона. Тот сутуло сидел у костра, положив руки на колени и свесив кисти. Вымазанные жиром пальцы блестели. Джейкобу захотелось подойти, стиснуть ему плечи и как следует встряхнуть, чтобы все его индейские кости грохнули, как трещотки. Или прижать к себе, лишь бы не сидел с таким потерянным видом.  
Джейкоб отвернулся и продолжил рыться в вещах.

На следующий день, так как вся работа досталась в основном солнцу и ветру, Джон спросил разрешения проехаться верхом на Кауром.  
\- Поезжай, почему нет, - согласился Джейкоб. – Только он норовистый. Давно не ходил под седлом.  
Джон улыбнулся во все зубы.  
\- Ничего, мы с ним договоримся.  
Джейкоб пожал плечами. Он бы поспорил, если бы перед ним не стоял краснокожий.  
Пока он седлал Каурого, Джон держал коня под уздцы и гладил по горбоносой морде, невнятно, но ласково уговаривая его по-своему. И Каурый на самом деле дергался меньше, чем это было у него в обычае.  
\- Ты не против, если я возьму ружье и патроны?  
Джейкоб взглянул из-под лошадиного брюха.  
\- Далеко поедешь?  
\- Не знаю. Может, за те холмы.  
\- Угу, - сказал Джейкоб.  
Затянув подпругу, он распрямился, расстегнул на себе патронташ и протянул его индейцу. Тот взглянул на патронташ и поднял глаза.  
\- Держи! – Джейкоб встряхнул в воздухе кожаную ленту, нагруженную свинцом.  
Индеец нерешительно протянул руки.  
Джейкоб сходил к костру и вернулся с винтовкой. Патронташ, даже застегнутый на минимальный обхват, сидел у индейца на бедрах так низко, будто готов был свалиться при любом резком движении.  
\- Я бы обошелся и ружьем, - сказал Джон.  
\- Ничего. Ее и перезаряжать быстрее, и бьет дальше.  
\- Так я ведь на всякий случай. Не думаю, что все это пригодится.  
\- И я не думаю. Но мне так будет спокойнее.  
Индеец провел ладонью по прикладу и довольно ухмыльнулся, и Джейкоб неумело и криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
Джон закинул винтовку за спину, вдел ногу в стремя и птичкой вспорхнул в седло. Привычной сутулости как не бывало – Джейкоб не без ревности залюбовался на гибкую талию и широко развернутые плечи. Каурый затанцевал из стороны в сторону, взбрасывая морду, попятился – но голени всадника, как будто приросшие к бокам коня, и натянутая узда не давали ему баловать. Джон огляделся и развернул коня.  
\- Ты там сильно не задерживайся, - сказал Джейкоб.  
Индеец отсалютовал ему поднятой рукой, шевельнул ногами, и Каурый резво пошел прочь от лагеря, вкладывая в бег недовольство всадником.  
Они уже были на расстоянии выстрела, как вдруг произошло что-то странное. Джон завизжал – так, что вздрогнула привязанная рядом с повозкой Торопыга - и ударил Каурого ногами. Конь взбросился, сорвался в неуклюжий галоп. По крутой дуге конь и пригнувшийся к его шее всадник повернули к северу. Еще немного, и они скрылись за холмами.  
Джейкоб стоял и смотрел туда, где они исчезли. Тяжелый лед, опустившийся на дно груди, конечно же, был слеплен из пустяков. Индейцы просто ездят таким манером. Каждый волен ездить так, как ему нравится.  
Солнце медленно, словно капля смолы по шершавой сосновой коре, стекало к далеким скалам. Вокруг было много ветра, много звуков, огонь слишком вольно рвался из-за частокола дров. Пища стала просто пищей, кофе – горячей черной жидкостью в железной кружке.  
Когда прерия затихла и окрасилась рыжим, а тень Джейкоба стала в два раза длиннее самого Джейкоба, он без седла взгромоздился на Торопыгу и поехал к ближайшему холму.  
Сверху открылись плавные гряды к северу и ровно-скучная земля к северо-западу, а еще левее был слепящий солнечный диск. Нигде никакого движения. Деревья притаились в ложбинах. Вдалеке виднелось небольшое стадо. Джейкоб знал, что бизоны идут, объедая траву, но с такого расстояния они казались присохшими к земле бурыми крапинами.  
Без толку погоняв по вершине холма терпеливую Торопыгу, Джейкоб съехал вниз, обратно в долину, где трава уже меркла, а тени потеряли четкость очертаний.  
Огонь вяло облизывал обугленные дрова. Джейкоб спешился возле костра и, уперев руки в бока, обвел взглядом развешенное на жердях мясо, шкуры на траве, повозку, уткнувшуюся оглоблей в землю. Он обвиняюще посмотрел на Торопыгу. Та моргнула несколько раз и отвернулась.  
\- Винтовку сам отдал, - сквозь зубы пробормотал Джейкоб.  
Он пожевал пустоту, раздувая ноздри, и плюнул себе под ноги.  
\- Идиот.  
Еще немного спустя он залез руками на самое дно повозки и вытащил оттуда бутылку из толстого стекла, забитую пробкой. Он вытащил пробку, опустился на деревянный ящик перед костром и хватил из бутылки, и хлынувший в горло огонь на мгновение выбил у него из головы все мысли.  
Торопыга фыркнула, негромко заржала. Джейкоб встал и огляделся. На фоне темнеющих скал смутным пятном выделялся силуэт всадника.  
Джейкоб торопливо закупорил бутылку и сунул ее на прежнее место под ворохом старого тряпья.  
Джон ехал без рубашки и с распущенными волосами. По обеим сторонам седла перед ним свешивалось что-то большое.  
Конь подошел к костру, озарившись с одного боку красным, как гость из преисподней. Каурый косил на огонь круглым глазом, переступал и вскидывал голову. И он, и его наездник выглядели еще полными оживленной ездой и донельзя довольными.  
\- Держи.  
В руках у Джейкоба очутился крупный заяц, тяжелый всей нагулянной за лето травой и водой, а затем – мешок из рубашки, по горлу и подолу завязанной кожаными шнурами. Мешок был громоздкий, но легкий.  
Джон спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Извини, я увлекся.  
Он улыбался. Его смуглое лицо еще потемнело от румянца, брови и ресницы как будто стали чернее и гуще. Улыбка была слегка виноватой, но глаза блестели чересчур радостно, чтобы заподозрить за ними серьезные угрызения совести.  
Джейкоб буркнул что-то невнятное и отошел, стараясь держаться подветренной стороны.  
Сняв с себя и прислонив к ящику винтовку, индеец принялся расстегивать патронташ.  
\- Это что? – Джейкоб кивнул на узел из рубашки.  
\- Сейчас увидишь.  
Джон опустился на одно колено и развязал у рубашки подол.  
\- Поганок насобирал? – недоверчиво спросил Джейкоб, глядя на то, что высыпается из импровизированного мешка на землю.  
Индеец засмеялся. Не без самодовольства.  
\- Вот поджарю – увидишь, какие это поганки. У нас еще остался лук?

***

Дорога всегда кажется дольше, когда не знаешь, куда едешь.  
Места, по которым катила повозка, были знакомы Джейкобу только отчасти. Он вдоль и поперек истоптал копытами Торопыги окрестности Бизоньего брода, и даже бывал за скалами на западе. Но сейчас они с Джоном направлялись в другую сторону, держа солнце за левым плечом. Рано или поздно путь должен был привести к Оленьей реке. Джейкоб когда-то ходил вдоль ее берегов, но гораздо восточнее.  
Индеец, по его словам, вообще не знал, что лежит между двумя реками, но за Оленьей уже мог найти ориентиры. В последние два года, когда он бывал на ферме Абакука, поиски дичи и любопытство приводили его к этой реке.  
Таким образом, главным делом было добраться до Оленьей.  
Они увидели полосу зарослей, отмечающую извивы водной ленты, на второй день ближе к вечеру. Доехав до берега, Джон, который правил половину пути, свернул направо и повел лошадей вдоль реки, выискивая удобный спуск.  
Река была неширокая – футов тридцать от берега до берега, мелководная в это время года, но найти подходящее для переправы место удалось не скоро. Берега везде обрывались крутыми откосами, между ними лениво влачила глину коричневая вода.  
Перед тем как войти в реку, оба разулись и закатали штаны. Икры и колени обожгло холодом. Мутная жижа плескалась о днище повозки. В итоге переправились без происшествий, если не считать того, что половина шкур чуть не уплыла по течению. На середине реки Каурый угодил передними ногами в яму, и повозка бы завалилась набок, но Джейкоб подпер деревянный борт плечом, а Джон, пронзительно крича что-то понятное только ему и лошадям, быстро вытянул их на ровное дно.  
После долго отогревались у огня. Мокрые штаны развесили на прутьях тут же, у костра. От них шел пар и тяжелый дух. Джейкоб надел запасные, а индеец, у которого запасных не было, завязал на бедрах ветхую рубашку Джейкоба и, сидя на земле, закутал ноги одеялом. До ночи он пару раз сходил в кусты. У него как будто изменилась походка, а может быть, это просто раньше не было заметно, в штанах. Бедра маятником качались из стороны в сторону, и полы рубашки мотались за ними, как короткая юбка.  
На второй раз он задержался так долго, что Джейкоб начал беспокоиться.  
\- Джон! – крикнул он.  
Кусты почти сразу зашевелились, и из них показалась смутная фигура.  
\- Что, совсем худо? – сочувственно спросил Джейкоб, когда индеец подошел к костру.  
\- Худо? – удивился тот, усаживаясь на землю и запахивая одеялом ноги. – А, нет. Я реку слушал.  
\- Значит, меня слушать надоело? – грозно спросил Джейкоб.  
\- Нет, что ты, - ответил Джон с улыбкой в голосе. - Только ты ведь каждый раз говоришь разное, а река – одно и то же.  
И он рассмеялся, грустновато поблескивая глазами.  
Джейкоб ничего не понял, но на всякий случай хмыкнул, за компанию.

Что заставило его проснуться ни свет ни заря – он сам не понял. Он почмокал губами, облизывая спекшийся рот изнутри, и стянул с головы одеяло.  
Костер погас и чернел угольями. С той стороны костра было пусто – только наброшенная на траву шкура, из-под которой выглядывал ствол ружья. А неподалеку, соединяя собой отсыревшую траву и мутное предрассветное небо, возвышалась неподвижная фигура. Лицо ее было обращено в ту сторону, откуда доносился шум реки.  
Джейкоб заморгал, щурясь, и осторожно привстал на локте. Ломкий почти по-женски, но широкоплечий силуэт не пошевелился.  
Фигура стояла, сложив перед собой невидимые Джейкобу руки. На сутулую спину копной свешивались черные волосы, словно шапка ивы, нависшая над берегом. И как ива кончиками ветвей достает до воды, так волосы касались пояса темно-серой юбки, подтянутой под самые ребра и спускающейся складками до земли. Подол юбки терялся за стеблями травы, и вся нижняя часть фигуры виднелась неясно, отделенная от глаз наблюдателя туманной взвесью.  
\- Джон? – осторожно позвал Джейкоб.  
Странная женщина обернулась, и в память Джейкоба навсегда впечатался мелькнувший на фоне облаков горбоносый профиль.  
Индеец развернулся и медленно зашагал к костру, придерживая запахнутое на животе одеяло. В одной руке он сжимал гребень.  
\- Ты что не спишь? – спросил он, усаживаясь на свою постель.  
\- А ты?  
Джон пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся, уже прежний, самый обычный.  
\- Много отдыхал в последние дни, наверное.  
И он наклонил голову и принялся расчесывать волосы.  
Джейкоб выпутал одну руку из-под одеяла и потянулся за фляжкой.  
\- Опять реку слушал? – спросил он, смочив горло.  
\- Угу.  
\- И что говорит река?  
Джон скривил в улыбке рот – впрочем, это была, скорее, не улыбка, а гримаса усилия – он пытался вычесать колтун на затылке.  
\- Что она может говорить? Бултых.  
\- И все же? – хрипло спросил Джейкоб и прокашлялся – от утренней сырости у него забилось горло.  
Индеец скривился сильнее и дернул рукой. Распрямившись, он снял с зубьев гребня колтун, осмотрел его и аккуратно положил рядом с собой.  
\- Мимо, мимо – вот что она говорит.  
\- Что - мимо?  
Рука возобновила плавное движение сверху вниз. Ряд светлых зубьев возникал в черных волосах и бороной шел вниз, до их кончиков, чтобы снова показаться вверху.  
Джейкоб молчал, не спуская с индейца взгляда.  
Тот опустил руки на колени и уставился на пряди волос, свесившиеся вперед.  
\- Все течет мимо, - сказал он. – Течет и течет, пока не закроешь глаза…  
\- Грустная песня. Зачем ты ее слушаешь?  
\- Чтобы не забывать.  
Прежде Джон никогда таким не был. Голова поникла, лицо, серое в утреннем сумраке, было неподвижным.  
\- Чего тебе хочется, Джон?  
Тот поджал губы и покачал головой.  
Джейкоб завозился и сел, подогнув ноги и набросив на плечи одеяло.  
\- В реке есть рыба, - сказал он. – Я рыбу не люблю, но люди ведь ловят и едят. Живут этим.  
\- Рыба…  
\- Так все же, чего тебе хочется?  
Задумчивый взгляд – Джон словно прикидывал в уме, стоит ли продолжать разговор. Потом отвернулся, глядя на реку.  
\- Скажу – ведь не поверишь.  
\- Ты скажи, а я уж посмотрю, верить или нет.  
Индеец помолчал.  
\- Ладно. Только не смейся, если даже не поверишь.  
\- Не буду.  
\- Тогда слушай. Один раз – это было давно, когда я еще жил в деревне канза – сижу я в полдень на берегу и смотрю на реку. И вдруг вижу – лодка. Плывет сама по себе, никого в ней нет. И она не кожаная, не деревянная, как обычно, а из чего-то блестящего, как будто из серебра. Но серебро на воде не держится. А эта плывет. Покачивается, играет под солнцем, так блестит, что по воде вокруг нее словно плывут серебряные монеты… Я прыгнул в реку и к ней поплыл. Но, когда уже почти добрался, из воды передо мной поднялись духи реки. Они сказали мне, что лодка не про меня… И я повернул обратно. И потом долго еще смотрел с берега, как она плывет, удаляется, пока она не исчезла и блеск совсем не погас…  
Джон замолчал, глянул на свои руки, теребящие гребень.  
\- Знаешь, недавно я ее опять видел.  
\- Где?  
Джон не ответил.  
\- На Бизоньем броде?  
\- Нет. Раньше. Помнишь, когда мы туда только ехали. Ты остановился и заснул возле повозки, а я ушел слушать реку.  
Память тут же подсказала: розовые облака, шорох шагов, возвращающихся с берега.  
\- И там ты ее увидел.  
\- Да.  
Джейкоб прищурился, пытаясь отыскать в смуглом лице хотя бы намек на улыбку.  
\- А ты ее точно видел?  
\- Как тебя.  
Ясные, но непостижимые глаза смотрели прямо на него.  
\- И что ты? Прыгнул в воду?  
Индеец усмехнулся и опустил взгляд.  
\- Ну уж нет. Я хорошо помню, что сказали духи реки.  
Джейкоб заворочался, плотнее запахивая одеяло на груди, хотя нигде не поддувало.  
\- Не знаю, Джон. Не знаю, что сказать. Я никогда такого не видел. И не слышал, чтобы люди говорили… Может, индейцы видят что-то такое, что белым недоступно. Глаза по-разному устроены.  
При этих словах лицо индейца как будто просветлело, хотя по тонко очерченным бровям, по свежим линиям скул и губ была неуловимо разлита печаль.  
\- Я рассказал своей матери – там, в деревне. Она сказала, что эту лодку люди иногда видят. И индейцы видят, и белые. И это очень хорошо, если только духи реки к ней позволят доплыть… Но если не позволят, - Джон опустил взгляд, - то лучше, наверное, не видеть ее вовсе…  
\- Да уж. Лучше хотеть чего-нибудь такого, что можно пощупать руками. Я вот, когда был мальчишкой, хотел держать в руках винтовку, стрелять, бродить по диким землям – вырос, записался в пехотинцы. Когда воевать надоело, стал охотиться…  
\- И у тебя есть все, чего тебе хочется?  
\- Пожалуй… Разве что серебряной лодки нет, - Джейкоб высунул ногу из-под одеяла и пошевелил рыжим носком сапога. – Но я и без нее как-нибудь проживу.  
Джон приподнял уголки губ, круговым движением руки перебросил волосы через другое плечо и отвернулся, водя по ним гребнем. Черная завеса скрыла его лицо из виду.

***

Если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову проехать по этим местам девять лет назад, он увидел бы только нетронутую траву, дикое зверье и, если бы очень сильно не повезло – отряд команчей или пауни на быстроногих лошадях. Сейчас встречи с разбойными команчи можно было почти не опасаться – они были оттеснены за Симаррон, а по их бывшим владениям протянулись дорожные колеи: на юг, до фортов на берегах Арканзаса, и на запад, к истокам рек. Так рассказывали люди, которым доводилось бывать на западной границе штата.  
А где дороги, там жилье.  
Первую ферму они увидели еще до полудня. Незадолго до того повозка, поплутав между оврагами, под углом выехала на дорогу и покатила по ней на восток. Пейзаж сразу неуловимо изменился, хотя по сторонам, казалось бы, лежали все те же скучающие под осенней хмарью холмы.  
Повозкой правил Джон. С утра, после того как прошло достаточно времени для того, чтобы грусть от канувшего в прошлое разговора разошлась кругами и растворилась в привычных дорожных хлопотах, он был не более серьезен или оживлен, чем обычно. В дороге он то и дело привставал на козлах, чтобы разглядеть окрестности, и иногда принимался рассказывать, как год назад бродил тут с ружьем. Но, как только вдалеке слева, в окружении желто-бурых тополей, показался аккуратный коробок фермерского дома, индеец сделался молчалив. Он сосредоточенно смотрел вперед, демонстрируя Джейкобу только профиль и одну ревниво, до самого кончика заплетенную косу.  
Лошади заволновались – почуяли жилье. Джейкоб и сам подобрался, ожидая, что повозка вот-вот свернет с дороги и покатит по тощей траве к дому и полям, но Джон только глянул в ту сторону и продолжал править прямо.  
Джейкоб проводил взглядом проплывающий мимо обжитой вид.  
\- Далеко еще ехать? – спросил он.  
\- Не очень. Миль семь.  
Это и на самом деле было немного, по сравнению с тем путем, который они уже проделали, но семь миль – не семь шагов. Успеют взять измором, особенно если спутник молчит, по сторонам тянется однообразный пейзаж, а копыта лошадей мерно постукивают по дороге. Джейкоб стал клевать носом, с каждым разом проваливаясь в дремоту все глубже.  
В очередной раз вскинув голову оттого, что повозка подпрыгнула на кочке, он повел вокруг сонными глазами и вдруг заметил слева, в глубине прерии, нехарактерную для природы вертикаль. Острую крышу церкви. Она стояла не в одиночестве – с одного боку теснились еще постройки, с другого кучно росли деревья.  
Джейкоб задел индейца локтем.  
\- Это оно?  
\- Оно, - тускло ответил Джон.  
Еще пол-мили – и от дороги отделились две узких колеи. Джон щелкнул языком, поворачивая повозку налево. Колеи тянулись к близким холмам и исчезали за их вершинами.  
\- Джейкоб, - сказал Джон. – Я хочу тебя попросить.  
Джейкоб повернулся к нему. Индеец смотрел на спину Торопыги.  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори им, в каком виде ты меня нашел.  
\- А что мне сказать?  
\- Скажи, что меня там просто привязали и бросили… - Джон помолчал. – В одежде. Или я скажу, если меня спросят. Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джейкоб.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Джейкоб обнял его одной рукой за плечи.  
\- Не переживай. Я никому ничего не скажу. Обещаю.  
За холмами стояла ферма, а к ней, между ровных полотнищ сжатых полей, вела еле заметная подъездная дорога.  
Строения медленно приближались, увеличиваясь в размерах. Деревянный дом, амбар и конюшня, еще какие-то мелкие постройки, назначение которых пока трудно было определить. Все это окружала жидкая ограда из поперечных жердей. Колеи тянулись под оградой, чтобы закончиться во дворе.  
Индеец натянул вожжи.  
\- Ты чего? – удивился Джейкоб.  
\- Держи, - сказал Джон, отдавая вожжи ему. – Я пешком пойду.  
Он спрыгнул с повозки и зашагал по колеям вперед.  
Джейкоб подождал, когда он достаточно отдалится, и тронул повозку с места.

Собака появилась неизвестно откуда – большой зверь на мощных лапах. Когда Джейкоб ее заметил, она уже пролезала на брюхе под жердями. Собака остановилась перед оградой, задрала морду и затянулась гулким лаем, а потом пустилась навстречу индейцу, встряхивая густым коричневым мехом и время от времени угрожающе ухая.  
Джейкоб потянул вожжи, другой рукой берясь за винтовку.  
\- Волк! – позвал Джон. - Волк, это я!  
Пес завилял опущенным хвостом и бросился к Джону, подставив морду под его ладонь; потом вырвался и облаял испуганных лошадей.  
\- Волк, Волк... Это свои. Свои. Успокойся.  
Индеец трепал пса по боку, поворачивая к себе его мощную башку. Тот вилял хвостом, но косил злобными глазами на повозку, нюхал воздух и все порывался залаять.  
А на крыльце между тем показались люди.

Если бы Джейкоб не наслушался от индейца, что его принимают в этом доме как сына, то всерьез бы испугался за его безопасность, а заодно и за свою жизнь. Вид группы, которая спешила к ним по дороге, никак нельзя было назвать радушным. Не так встречают сына, который внезапно пропал, а теперь обнаружился живым и невредимым. Можно было подумать, индеец перед исчезновением угнал у них скот, и только случай помешал ему еще и поджечь посевы.  
Впереди шагал немалого роста мужчина с ружьем в руке. Он был в холщовой рубашке, заправленной за пояс штанов, и в высоких сапогах. За ним бегом поспевала молодая женщина в светлой блузе и коричневой юбке, а дальше, заметно от них оставая, торопилась женщина постарше, одетая так же, как и первая.  
Пес неуклюжими скачками понесся навстречу хозяину, но тот не обратил на него внимания, продолжая мерять дорогу длинными, не разгибающимися в коленях ногами.  
Джейкоб с винтовкой спрыгнул на землю и встал возле лошадей, взяв Каурого под уздцы. Что Абакук Пьюрфэй применит оружие – этого он почти не опасался. Ему просто нравилось, когда силы равны.  
Обитатели фермы подошли и остановились шагах в двух перед индейцем. Молодая женщина - вернее, молоденькая девушка, - стояла ближе всех, на кромке жнивья. Теперь Джейкоб разглядел, что ее глаза и щеки мокры от слез. Руку она держала под горлом, а ее обтянутая блузкой грудь так волновалась, словно девушка пробежала не три сотни ярдов от ограды, а расстояние примерно как от Левенворта до Лоренса, без передышки.  
Пес, посчитав, что его долг по сопровождению хозяев до неприятельских позиций исполнен, забежал на поле, держась на приличном расстоянии от Джейкоба, и приступил к угрожающей распевке.  
\- Волк! – прикрикнул Абакук.  
Пес пригнул голову и замолчал, а после второго окрика уселся на задние лапы, впрочем, не переставая едва слышно урчать. Злющие глаза не отрывались от Джейкоба.  
А его хозяин так же пристально смотрел на индейца, только в длинном лице со светлыми бровями не было злости. Его взгляд спрашивал, требовал, просил ответа. Покатые плечи застыли, и в этом угадывалось то же не могущее ждать беспокойство, что в глазах у девушки.  
Джон сутулился и, похоже, почему-то прятал глаза. Хотя Джейкоб бы и сам с трудом выдержал такой взгляд, да и что тут скажешь? «Здравствуй, Абакук, это я, Джон»?  
Индеец опустил голову, отступил на шаг назад, оборачиваясь к повозке, и сказал, ни на кого не глядя:  
\- Это Джейкоб Бимус. Он спас мне жизнь.  
Хозяин фермы еще помолчал, вглядываясь в индейца, потом его плечи расслабились и лицо оттаяло, как будто эти простые слова разом ответили на все вопросы. Или на один, но самый главный. Абакук покивал, взял ружье в левую руку и положил ладонь Джону на плечо.  
\- Идите в дом, - сказал он.  
Трое ушли к ограде, индеец и Эдна впереди. Девушка, идущая за матерью, похоже, совсем не смотрела себе под ноги, а этого Джейкоб не посоветовал бы делать даже тому, кто знает дорогу, как стену над собственной кроватью.  
Фермер молча подошел к Торопыге и взял ее под уздцы.  
\- Повозку лучше оставить здесь, - сказал Джейкоб. – А то запах может напугать вашу скотину.  
Абакук взглянул на него пронзительными светлыми глазами. Его переносицу рассекала длинная вертикальная морщина, увенчанная, как скобой, скоплением морщин поменьше.  
\- Согласен, - сказал Абакук, закидывая ружье за спину.  
Они выпрягли лошадей. Джейкоб захватил узелок с вяленым мясом и солью, и они с Абакуком, оставив повозку между встопорщенных соломой полей, повели лошадей по дороге.

Семья как раз собиралась обедать.  
Индеец и Джейкоб уселись за грубо сколоченным столом, по правую руку от хозяина. Пока женщины добавляли на стол тарелки и кружки, хлеб, ходили в кладовую за сахаром, Джон вкратце рассказал о том, что произошло после их с Рэнди отъезда с фермы. Абакук молча слушал, развернувшись к нему всем телом и опираясь рукой о колено.  
Джейкоб украдкой поглядывал на снующих вокруг женщин. Эдна была сухопарой и светловолосой, с бесцветным, но довольно миловидным лицом. Дочь походила на нее, только была ростом чуть пониже, скулами пошире, и ее глаза тревожили неожиданной яркостью, словно еще не успели потускнеть от этих однообразных просторов. Она проворно помогала матери, но было заметно, что спокойствие и точность движений даются ей нелегко.  
\- Утром они привязали меня к дереву и так оставили, - сказал Джон.  
Он отодвинул рукава и показал запястья. Абакук, увидев шрамы, склонил голову, и на висках у него вздулись бугры.  
\- Я простоял там день и ночь, а к вечеру второго дня меня нашел Джейкоб. Он случайно проезжал мимо. Он охотится дальше, у скал, и как раз ехал туда из форта.  
Отягощенный болью, но требовательный взгляд хозяина обратился на Джейкоба.  
\- Парню крепко досталось, - подтвердил Джейкоб. – Правду сказать, я его сначала принял за мертвяка.  
Кружки в руках у девушки громко брякнули. Всякое движение вокруг стола замерло, и Джейкоба зачесалось за ушами от прикованных к нему взглядов. Даже индеец покосился, слегка повернув голову.  
Ну а что, подумал Джейкоб. Зато никто не будет спрашивать.  
\- Но ничего, - бодро сказал он, - порода крепкая, не так-то просто сжить со свету. Выдюжил.  
Эдна тронула дочь за плечо, и обе вернулись к своим хлопотам.

Походные обеды начинались с того, что каждый подтаскивал к себе, с помощью ножа или рук, кусок мяса, который смотрелся получше, и вонзал в него зубы. Джейкоб уже примеривался, с какой стороны лучше приступить к куску тушеной курицы в тарелке, но тут заметил, что женщины, заняв свои места с другой стороны стола – Эдна напротив Джона – скромно сложили перед собой ладони. Он опомнился и наклонил негнущуюся шею, лаская курицу взглядами из-под бровей.  
\- Сегодня… - хрипло начал хозяин. Он прокашлялся, и голос зазвучал тверже, - сегодня, несомненно, один из самых светлых и радостных дней в жизни этой семьи. Так же, как прошедшие две с лишним недели были временем самых горьких слез и отчаянных молений. Мы оплакивали безвременно погибшего Рэндольфа, упокой Господь его душу, и молились о том, чтобы Всевышний хранил тебя, Джон, где бы ты ни был – или упокоил бы тебя с миром, если тебя уже нет на этом бренном свете. Господь услышал наши молитвы. Он сохранил тебе жизнь и послал на твоем пути доброго человека. Джейкоб, - Джейкоб вздрогнул и поднял глаза, - прошу меня великодушно простить. За всеми волнениями я совершенно забыл вас поблагодарить за то, что вы сделали, и даже не представил вам своих домочадцев. Это Эдна, моя супруга. Ирма, наша дочь.  
Эдна кивнула, глядя на него бледными добрыми глазами. Девушка тоже поглядела, но довольно равнодушно, и ее взгляд быстро скользнул на индейца. Похоже, для нее существовал только Джон, и имело значение только то, что он, живой и невредимый, сидит сейчас за столом. А уж кто его сюда доставил – Джейкоб, северный ветер или Илья-пророк на колеснице – уже было неважно.  
\- Мы все перед вами в неоплатном долгу – за то, что вы спасли Джона от смерти и вернули тем, кто его любит.  
Индеец глядел в стол, сжав губы в ниточку. При последних словах он поднял голову и взглянул на Абакука. Тот задержал на нем прямой, полный нежности взгляд, после чего отвел глаза и посмотрел куда-то в пространство.  
\- Благослови, Господи, пищу, которую мы собираемся принять.

Разговаривали за обедом мало – Абакук только поинтересовался, давно ли Джейкоб промышляет охотой и откуда судьба забросила его в эти места.  
После еды женщины собрали со стола посуду.  
\- Ну что же – вы пока побеседуйте, а мы с Ирмой затопим печь и нагреем воды. Гостям нужно привести себя в порядок после такой долгой разлуки с цивилизацией.  
Эдна задержалась в дверях, положив руку на косяк. Ладонь у нее была огрубевшая от работы, красная, но длинные пальцы еще сохраняли изящество, в них было что-то, что напоминало о городских гостиных с занавесками на окнах. Таким рукам следует держать пяльца и иглу для вышивания, а не вытягивать на веревке из колодца полное ведро.  
\- Ирма.  
\- Да, мама.  
Девушка, скользнув по индейцу яркими, широко открытыми глазами, прошелестела юбкой к выходу. Джон проводил ее взглядом. Видно, обед был для него недостаточно сытным.  
Когда они остались втроем, Абакук облокотился о стол, сцепив ладони, и подался вперед.  
\- Ну, что теперь будем делать? – спросил он, глядя на индейца.  
Так обычно предлагают осмотреть дом или сыграть партию в покер, но выражение длинного лица Абакука Пьюрфэя было как нельзя более серьезно.  
\- Что? – спросил Джон.  
По голосу было слышно, что он не ждет от предстоящего разговора ничего хорошего.  
\- Надо ехать в Мархэм.  
\- Зачем? – спросил индеец после заминки.  
\- Чтобы рассказать шерифу, как все было, - Абакук помолчал. - Тебя ведь разыскивают за убийство, Джон.  
С таким же успехом он мог просто взять и вылить на присутствующих ведро ледяной воды.  
Индеец выше поднял голову, и его губы разъединились с едва слышным влажным звуком.  
\- Меня?..  
Фермер кивнул.  
\- C Рэндольфа сняли скальп.  
На это Джон ничего не ответил, но задышал открытым ртом – сначала беззвучно, только движение груди выдавало трудную работу легких, - потом все более слышно. Движимый жалостью и желанием ободрить, Джейкоб положил руку ему на плечо. Индеец вздрогнул. Он на секунду повернул лицо, даже не поднимая глаза, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Джейкоб их увидел.  
Бежать, бежать, промелькнуло в голове. И зачем было привозить его в этот дом, где хозяин готов сдать его властям. На Бизоньем броде было так хорошо…  
\- Ты не знал? – спросил Абакук.  
\- Нет… - тихо сказал Джон. Он повел головой из стороны в сторону. – Они его просто застрелили… Должно быть, они сняли с Рэнди скальп, пока я был без памяти. И выбросили где-нибудь по дороге. Если это были они…  
\- Мистер Пьюрфэй, - сказал Джейкоб, - вы бы рассказали, как все это стало известно. Про убийство, и все такое.  
Абакук рассказал.

Когда Джон и Рэнди не вернулись в первый день к вечеру, о них никто особо не забеспокоился. Конечно, нельзя совсем не переживать, ведь времена буйные, а места почти что дикие, и, когда кто-то уезжает, в груди у остающихся поселяется грызущий червячок тревоги – но решили подождать до завтра. Уехавшие вполне могли остаться ночевать на ферме у Бруксов.  
Следующим утром на прерию опрокинула себя огромная холодная туча. Ливень прекратился только к часу дня. После этого до самого вечера глядели на холмы, ожидая, что там вот-вот покажется одноконная повозка – но она так и не появилась. Тогда Абакук оседлал коня и поскакал к Бруксам.  
Остатки сгоревшей телеги под скалой он увидел издалека.  
\- Ободы колес, всякие мелкие железки. Кругом сажа… грязь… Лошадь обгорела почти вся. Рэнди тоже… Но все равно было видно, что с ним сделали…  
Абакук развернул коня и по раскисшей дороге помчался к Мархэму.  
До города он добрался уже на закате, но шериф Нортон, выслушав его, раздумывать не стал – взял своего помощника и одного добровольца из горожан, и все, включая Абакука, тут же отправились к злополучной скале.  
\- Он только перевернул Рэнди, взглянул на него и сразу сказал, что его застрелили в спину… Кобылу тоже пристрелили – это я и сам понял.  
Едва заметный след указывал в сторону Оленьей речки и совершенно терялся в траве. Сколько там потопталось людей и лошадей, было не разобрать – дождь все смыл и перемешал. Но шериф, узнав от Абакука, сколько и чего везли к Бруксам, уверенно заявил, что напавших было как минимум трое. Чтобы увезти весь груз, нужно две лошади. И еще одна – для индейца. Если он, конечно, ушел не пешком.  
Потом шериф огляделся и полез на скалу. Там он обнаружил остатки костра. Очевидно, там повозку и поджидала вооруженная засада.  
\- Тут этот горожанин, Томсон, спрашивает меня – а индеец знал, что повезет и в какой день? Я говорю – конечно, знал. Об этом говорили весь август, а день поездки назначили за неделю. Он говорит: а не отлучался ли в эту неделю индеец с фермы?.. Тут до меня дошло, и я этого мерзавца чуть не пристрелил. Да, я помню, что ты третьего дня взял лошадь и поехал прокатиться, как обычно. Но я и на минуту не допустил мысли, что ты можешь быть замешан в этом отвратительном преступлении.  
Однако шериф, к возмущению Абакука, такой вариант исключать не торопился. «Вряд ли индейцы, - сказал он. – Они так далеко на север давно уже не забирались. А вот дезертиры здесь шастают. Они могли снять скальп, чтобы пустить нас по ложному следу, а этого вашего Бегущего Лиса, или как его там, специально увезти с собой и по пути где-нибудь от него избавиться. Если так, то дальше Оленьей его вряд ли увезли… А если это действительно краснокожие, то индеец ваш, мистер Пьюрфэй, может быть и сейчас живехонек. Только я бы не стал этому радоваться.»  
\- На мои уверения, что я знал тебя еще мальчиком, что ты никому бы не причинил зла, а тем более мне, он только махнул рукой.  
Дальше сделали так, как предложил шериф. Его помощник остался рядом с телом, а остальные трое наведались на ферму Бруксов за телегой. Пэт Брукс, узнав, что случилось, одолжил ее без всяких уговоров и даже взялся сам править лошадью. Погрузив на телегу то, что осталось от Рэнди, шериф с помощником и Томсоном отправились обратно в город, а Пэт и Абакук вместе вернулись на ферму.  
\- Пэт – примерный христианин, но, когда узнал, что шериф подозревает тебя, ругался, как последний разбойник.  
На следующий день шериф, как и обещал, прислал несколько человек, чтобы прочесать местность. Приехало четверо добровольцев во главе с помощником шерифа. Абакук присоединился к ним.  
\- Мы добрались до самой Оленьей, но что толку. Там же глина. Ливень разгладил оба берега.  
Здесь поисковый отряд разделился. Трое отправились вдоль реки на запад, трое, и среди них Абакук – в противоположную сторону, хотя большинство грешило на краснокожих, а раз так, убийцы наверняка взяли на юго-запад, в сторону Симаррона. Встретиться было условлено до захода солнца, возле Орлиного Пера.  
\- Мы проехали вдоль берега около пятнадцати миль, потом переправились и по широкой дуге вернулись обратно. Нигде ничего. Вторая группа забралась ее дальше, но тоже без толку.  
На второй день с тем же результатом обследовали прерию от Оленьей до дороги на Мархэм. А на третий шериф пригласил Абакука к себе в офис. «Я очень сожалею, мистер Пьюрфэй, - сказал он. – Но вы понимаете, какое сейчас положение. Война в нескольких шагах отсюда. Люди нужны, чтобы патрулировать город и окрестности. Мне жаль вашего работника, попался человек на дороге негодяям – и нет человека… Но его уже с того света не вернуть. А ради индейца я гонять людей туда-сюда не буду. Если он невиновен, то давно уже отдыхает где-нибудь под кустом, нашпигованный пулями или со свернутой шеей. Если жив, то выкурить его оттуда, где он есть, может только армия. У армии сейчас забот хватает.»  
\- Да он сам-то уверен, что никакие это не индейцы, а шайка дезертиров, и тобой просто прикрылись. Но все улики указывают на обратное. Поэтому его личное мнение здесь мало что значит. Рэнди застрелили из револьвера, а вот пуля, которую вытащили из головы у Мэгги – она, естественно, из твоего ружья. Я это подтвердил. То есть, я сказал, что у тебя было такое же. Лгать я, конечно же, не мог. Умалчивать тоже, в данных обстоятельствах это было бы равносильно лжи. Так что тебя, мальчик мой, объявили в розыск. За возможное соучастие в ограблении и убийстве. И чтобы доказать твою невиновность, нужно ехать в Мархэм.

Задушить его руками или дотянуться до винтовки?  
Джейкоб оценивающе оглядел крепкую и сухую, как обрубок вяза, шею хозяина фермы, его лопатообразные кисти.  
Нет, пожалуй, из винтовки будет вернее.  
\- Абакук, - сказал Джон. – Я не хочу ехать в Мархэм. Мне там никто не поверит. Они запрут меня в тюрьму. Я в тюрьме сгнию.  
\- Да какой в тюрьму! – Джейкоб оперся кулаком на стол. – Вздернут и все! Даже слушать никто не будет. Мистер Пьюрфэй, я знаю, как в городах сейчас любят индейцев, я эту публику знаю изнутри…  
Абакук метнул на него неодобрительный взгляд, сложил перед собой руки и заглянул индейцу в лицо.  
\- Ну, а что же ты сам полагаешь делать, Джон? – спросил он тихо и проникновенно.  
Тот был теперь гораздо спокойнее, чем в начале разговора… то есть, неподвижнее. Как будто у него внутри торчал большой шип, и Джон боялся лишний раз пошевелиться или даже громко заговорить, чтобы этот шип не впился ему во внутренности.  
\- Я бы остался здесь, на ферме… Буду тебе помогать. Они ведь рано или поздно приедут, да? Вот я им все и расскажу…  
Он осторожно поднял взгляд, изучил реакцию Абакука, затем слегка обернулся к Джейкобу.  
\- Ну, или поедем с Джейкобом обратно к Бизоньему броду…  
\- К Бизоньему броду, - с горечью повторил Джейкоб. – Тебе уходить надо отсюда, к своим, чем скорее, тем лучше. И не попадаться больше ни одному белому на глаза. Ни сейчас, ни потом. До границы я тебя довезу, а там уже ваши земли и ваши законы, - он помолчал, кивая собственным словам. – Если они и станут нашими, то еще нескоро. На твой век хватит.  
Индеец повесил голову.  
\- Ну что, Джон, - так же проникновенно сказал Абакук, и индеец исподлобья посмотрел на него, - неужели ты согласен всю жизнь так бегать?..  
Его лицо, Джейкоб мог бы поклясться, так и лучилось сытым торжеством, и такое же торжество звучало в голосе.  
\- Помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе о пророке Ионе, которого заживо проглотил чудовищный зверь? Иона тоже бежал. Он бежал на самый край земли, потому что тоже боялся судьбы, уготованной ему Всевышним. Но Господь настиг его и там, послав такие испытания, такие муки, что Иона раскаялся в своем малодушии и вернулся, чтобы идти по стезе, проложенной для него свыше…  
\- Мистер Пьюрфэй, - перебил Джейкоб. – Джону надо драпать не от Всевышнего, а от парней с пушками и веревкой, чтобы эти парни не вздернули его без суда и следствия на первой же поганой осине.  
Тут спокойствие хозяину фермы все же изменило. Он зашевелил бровями и наконец-то устремил все свое внимание на противника.  
\- Мистер Бимус, - с подчеркнутой учтивостью произнес он, упирая на каждое слово, - я бы предпочел, чтобы Джон сам решил, что ему дальше делать.  
Джейкоб вскинулся.  
\- Так, вообще-то, я о том же самом…  
Горячая ладонь сжала его запястье, и он осекся.  
\- Джейкоб, - спокойные глаза Джона смотрели в упор. – Не надо.  
Джейкоб от возмущения поперхнулся каким-то звуком, но пальцы на его запястье сжались сильнее.  
\- Если мы поедем в город – ты поедешь с нами? – спросил Джон.  
Джейкоб набрал полную грудь воздуха и выдохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он. - Я ведь уже говорил. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты туда ехал.  
Джон отвернулся и медленно убрал ладонь с его руки.  
\- Абакук прав, - тихо произнес он. – Я не хочу убегать.  
Хозяин с довольным видом распрямился, но под этим довольством, как синяя вода под коркой наста, сквозило удивление. Наверное, он и сам не ожидал от своих слов такой убедительной силы.

***

Костер был разложен прямо на заднем дворе; на нем в большом чане грелась вода.  
Джейкоб чистил Торопыгу перед конюшней. Каурый стоял внутри, рядом с оставшимся хозяйским жеребцом, а Торопыге не хватило места, и она должна была провести ночь под открытым небом.  
Эдна скрылась в доме, занятая какими-то хозяйственными хлопотами. Ее дочь время от времени показывалась из задних дверей. Два раза она выбегала проверить, не закипает ли чан. Потом она вышла с ведром и стала звать кур, рассеивая по земле просо. Куры сгрудились у ее ног беспокойной квохчущей толпой.  
Когда крышка на чане стала постукивать от вырывающегося из-под нее пара, Ирма налила кипятка черпаком в ведро и забежала за дом, к открытым дверям сарая, где стучал молотком Абакук.  
\- Папа, - донесся до Джейкоба ее приглушенный голос, - отнеси Джону воды.  
Стук молотка прекратился. Ирма вернулась в дом. Почти сразу вслед за ней из сарая показался Абакук. Он был в кожаном фартуке, рукава его блузы были закатаны, обнажая бледные жилистые руки. Абакук поднял ведро и, широко шагая, понес в низенькую пристройку с другой стороны сарая.  
Водя щеткой по спокойным бокам Торопыги, Джейкоб нахмурился. Зачем было отрывать хозяина от дела, ведь он здесь занят гораздо меньше. Да и бежать за ним не надо, кликнуть от дверей – он бы и подошел.

Дверь очертили светлые щели. Сараюшка была совсем тесной, с кривым окошком, сквозь которое наружу тянулась труба проржавевшей железной печки. Ее дверца была открыта, внутри лениво оплывало пламя.  
Мало какое удовольствие на свете может сравниться с прикосновением горячей воды к голой коже, когда не мылся уже почти месяц.  
Джейкоб терся щеткой, сидя в большой цинковой ванне. Рядом на темных досках поблескивал кусок мыла и стояла шайка с черпаком.  
Снаружи заскрипели по песку шаги, одна из вертикальных щелей погасла, и в дверь стукнули два раза.  
\- Джейкоб, это я!  
\- Заходи!  
Джейкоб прищурился от резкого света, хлынувшего в пристройку. Джон с ведром в руке шагнул через порог и притворил за собой дверь. Он был одет во что-то светлое.  
Блестящий текучий пласт ударил в шайку. Черпак поднялся вверх и закачался на воде.  
\- Тебе подлить? – спросил Джон.  
\- Угу.  
Джон наклонил ведро над ванной. Потекла дымящаяся белым паром струя, и вокруг икр в подостывшей воде растеклось горячее облако.  
\- Ух! - с чувством выдохнул Джейкоб, перемешивая воду. – Спасибо.  
Индеец выпрямился, держа ведро за дужку. Его волосы уже были гладко расчесаны на две стороны и заплетены в косы. Огромная блуза с подвернутыми и подшитыми рукавами – так вот чем Эдна занималась, сидя дома – доставала ему чуть ли не до колен, а из-под нее выглядывали заплатанные штаны.  
Джон смотрел на него сверху вниз и молчал, и Джейкоб, наконец, прекратил всякое движение и вопросительно посмотрел в ответ.  
\- Хочешь, потру спину? – спросил Джон.  
Голос у него был какой-то странный – глуховатый и как будто неуверенный.  
Полумрак скрадывал выражение его лица. Джейкоб только подметил, что глаза необыкновенно темные, хоть белки и поблескивают, отражая окошко.  
\- Да не, не надо, - Джейкоб, морщась, поскреб ногтями загривок. - Я сам.  
Джон помолчал.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал он. – Мойся, пока вода не остыла.  
Он подмигнул без улыбки и шагнул к двери.  
\- Джон?  
Рука, протянутая к железной скобе, опустилась.  
\- Ты так и решил, что поедешь? – спросил Джейкоб, поигрывая щеткой.  
\- Да.  
\- Это большая глупость.  
Едва заметным движением индеец приподнял и опустил плечи.  
\- Послушай, что я скажу. Может, мне не стоит этого тебе говорить… Эх, ладно. Было время, когда я сам ходил в походы с полковником Майлзом. Знаешь, что это значит? Что мне приходилось стрелять в таких, как ты. А потом я водил обозы до Санта-Фе. Я знаю, что чувствует белый, когда индеец ворует у него зерно и убивает соседей.  
Индеец медленно повернулся к нему.  
\- Ты-то ни при чем, я верю. И Абакук верит. А вот те, что в Мархэме – они думают по-другому. Там тебя ищут за убийство белого.  
\- Меня не ищут за убийство. Меня подозревают.  
\- Ха!.. Большая разница. Бьюсь об заклад, они там все уверены, что это твоих рук дело. И у них есть доказательство. Сказать, какое? Твои косы и твоя темная кожа. Я бы и сам не сунулся туда, где меня в чем-то обвиняют. А тебе тем более не советую.  
Джон поставил ведро на пол, прислонился к стене и сложил руки на груди. Подшитые рукава легли крест-накрест.  
\- Все равно поедешь? – спросил Джейкоб.  
Индеец помолчал, потом вздохнул.  
\- Ну а что мне остается? Уходить за Симаррон, к своим, как ты тогда сказал?  
\- Да, и опять скажу.  
\- У меня там нет своих. Все свои у меня здесь, - Джон повел глазами, обозначая то ли ферму, то ли небо над прерией. – Если я убегу и буду прятаться, я больше никогда никого из них не увижу. И тебя тоже не увижу.  
\- Джон, ты же вроде не дурак!.. Если тебя в городе хлопнут, то увидимся мы только на том свете. И то, если повезет… Не думай, что я хочу от тебя отделаться. Я к тебе уже привык. Скучать буду. Но лучше уж скучать, да знать, что ты жив и здоров.  
\- Ты не сможешь этого знать.  
\- Ну и что! Буду так думать. Это лучше, чем точно знать, что на тебя надели галстук в Мархэме.  
\- Галстук?  
\- Угу. Витой такой! Со скользящей петлей.  
Джон тяжело посмотрел на него, потом опустился на корточки. Переплетя пальцы, он поднес их к губам.  
\- Ты думаешь, меня обязательно повесят, если я там покажусь?  
\- Нет, я не думаю, что обязательно, - с неохотой признал Джейкоб. – Но на то, что отпустят, шансов мало. Один к десяти. А может, и меньше.  
Глядя на него, Джон прикусил палец.  
\- Тогда тебе тоже опасно ехать, - сказал он.  
\- Ну, мне-то не очень. Меня в форте хорошо знают. Если этот шериф, из Мархэма, даст себе труд проверить, майор скажет, что Джейкоб Бимус – честный человек. Стрелять в спину не будет.  
\- Вот видишь, - сказал Джон после недолгой паузы, и уголок его рта пополз в сторону, - наши шансы растут. Если они поверят тебе, у них не останется выбора, кроме как поверить и мне. Не так уж все плохо.  
Если где-то есть такие весы, у которых на правой чаше – уверенность, на левой – дурные предчувствия и вообще всякие нелегкие мысли о будущем, то в этот момент в чашу с уверенностью чья-то рука опустила полновесный груз.  
Джейкоб покачал головой.  
\- Ох ты и упрямый, парень.  
Джон, сжав губы, улыбнулся всем лицом, и другая чаша взлетела вверх на добрых пять футов.

\- Папа! Ты что, с ума сошел?  
\- Ирма, что это за тон? Немедленно извинись…  
\- Джона там убьют! Или посадят в тюрьму! - девушка, не обращая внимания на мать, сверкала глазами. – Как ты можешь так с ним поступать?  
Отец отпустил ей взгляд из-под бровей и зачерпнул ложкой кашу из картошки и мясного подлива.  
\- Ты ведь каждый вечер читаешь Новый Завет. Разве он не учит любить ближнего? Кто нам ближе, чем Джон?  
\- Абакук, - Эдна обернулась к мужу, положив на стол кулаки с острыми костяшками. – Может быть, действительно лучше отказаться от этой поездки в город. Ты ведь сам сказал, что шериф не доверяет индейцам.  
Абакук прожевал кусок мяса, сердито дыша через ноздри.  
\- Шериф не доверяет индейцам, - неторопливо и сипло сказал он, и в голосе зазвучали угрожающие нотки. – Но шерифу не доверяет Харпер с Сухой балки, а он отступник и проходимец. Я не собираюсь равняться на Харпера. К тому же, Джон сам решил поехать. Я его не насиловал.  
Индеец хмуро слушал перепалку, поворачивая ложку в тарелке.  
\- Джон!.. Мистер Бимус! – и у Джейкоба опять зачесалось за ушами. – Вам ведь небезразличен Джон. Хоть вы скажите ему, что это безумие!  
Джейкоб поднял взгляд на девушку – ее глаза плавились отчаянием.  
Он аккуратно положил ложку, обтер усы и распрямился, упираясь ладонями в стол.  
\- Ну…  
\- Все в порядке, - раздался ровный голос Джона. – Беспокоиться не о чем. Джейкоб подвердит, что я говорю правду. Шериф поверит не мне, так ему.  
Джейкоб развел руками и снова взялся за еду.  
Он теменем чувствовал устремленный на него взгляд.  
\- Как вы можете! – сдавленно сказала Ирма. Она встала. – Как вы все так можете!.. И ты тоже!..  
Никто не ответил.  
Она выбралась из-за стола, подбежала ко входной двери и захлопнула ее за собой.

После ужина Эдна с дочерью – Ирма вернулась с улицы через несколько минут, озябнув в легкой блузе – принялись мыть посуду и процеживать молоко. Джон подхватился было, чтобы помогать, но его дружно прогнали отсыпаться перед завтрашним днем.  
\- А вы не передумали? – спросил Абакук, когда за индейцем закрылась дверь одной из двух жилых комнат. – Может, все-таки переночуете здесь?  
Джейкоб почесал челюсть.  
\- Да не, - сказал он, глядя, как Эдна наклонилась с бидоном в руках. – Я там, возле повозки.  
\- Замерзнете.  
\- Не замерзну. Постель теплая, хоть под снегом спать можно.

Возле ограды к нему подбежал Волк.  
\- Чего смотришь? – спросил Джейкоб, задвигая на место створку ворот. – Воровать не буду. Видишь – от вас иду, не к вам лезу.  
Колеи смутно светлели, теряясь во мраке в нескольких шагах впереди. Под ногами захрустела солома. Сзади шуршало, и Джейкоб оглянулся.  
\- Ну, чего увязался? Иди назад. Иди, иди…  
Волк только отвернул голову, сверкнув двумя маленькими фосфорическими лунами.  
Повозка была недалеко, но слилась в темноте с волнистой грядой холмов. С востока дул ветер. Он разогнал облака, и в открывшемся небе, словно монеты на дне глубокого прозрачного озера, поблескивали звезды.  
Чтобы разостлать постель на кромке поля, глазам не потребовался дополнительный свет, а привычным рукам – много времени. Джейкоб забрался под одеяло, положил рядом с собой, как жену, винтовку, закрыл глаза и приготовился спать.  
Ветер дул порывами. По сухой соломе как будто сновали полчища мышей. То и дело совсем рядом раздавался хруст, сопровождаемый сопеньем и фырканьем, и рука Джейкоба всякий раз сжималась вокруг винтовки.  
\- Да чтоб тебя… - вырвалось у него в очередной раз, когда Волк стал устраиватся на поле поудобнее.  
Джейкоб открыл глаза  
Непонятно, что мешало уснуть – то ли треклятый пес ворочался, то ли уже привык к слабому дыму от угольев, к неподвижной фигуре по ту стороне костра, по разговорам перед сном, мыслям о том, что завтра будет совместная охота. Сейчас рядом не было даже лошадей. Они остались в другом конце недолгой дороги, стоит только приподняться, и увидишь чернеющие строения фермы. А совсем рядом с ними, отделенные только деревянными стенами, спали люди. Спал человек, чьего молчаливого общества сейчас так не хватало.  
Пожалуй, зря уговорил Джона заночевать в доме, в комнате с Абакуком. Ирма попросила уговорить. На той кровати раньше спал Рэнди. Не дело, когда пустует теплое место.  
Джон, оставаясь на ферме, никогда не ночевал в доме. В теплую погоду укладывался на телеге, а если ночь обещала быть прохладной, забирался на сеновал. Так он был намерен поступить и в этот раз. И вот теперь, если бы не настойчивость Джейкоба, они, может быть, ночевали бы вместе. Среди ночи, сославшись на духоту и непривычку к кровати, можно было выскользнуть из дому и забраться к индейцу.  
Джейкоб перевернулся на спину и вздохнул. Нет, конечно, ничего подобного он бы не сделал. Но тогда, хотя бы, рядом с этим высушенным любителем проповедовать спал он сам.


	3. Chapter 3

Если бы еще месяц назад кто-нибудь сказал Джейкобу Бимусу, что лучший вид, который может встретить утром пробуждающегося охотника – это бронзовое лицо в оспинах и пара черных кос, он бы посоветовал говорящему провериться у дока. А то, глядишь, усмотрел бы в этом дурное пожелание.  
Однако сейчас это лицо улыбалось, глядя на него сверху вниз, с плеча истаивало прикосновение чужой ладони, и довольнее человека, чем Джейкоб Бимус, было не найти в округе шириной ярдов в сто. А может, и в двести.  
\- Скоро уже ехать, - сказал Джон.  
Куда? – подумал Джейкоб, вспомнил, и довольство внезапным образом потускнело. Но не исчезло совсем.  
Он водрузил себя в вертикальное положение, зевая и прочищая кашлем горло, затем присмотрелся к сидящему рядом на корточках индейцу.  
\- Откуда это у тебя? – спросил он.  
На Джоне, поверх вчерашней безразмерной рубахи, был предмет одежды, в котором, несмотря на застиранно-серый цвет, многочисленные заплаты и тень от повозки, падающую сбоку, легко было узнать пехотный мундир.  
\- Это не мое. Это осталось от Рэнди, - сообщил индеец. – Была еще новая рубашка, Эдна унесла ее в церковь. А штаны и пиджак уже такие старые, что только на тряпки. Вот они мне и пригодились.  
Джейкоб проморгался и глянул вокруг.  
\- А этот где… Волк? С вечера улегся тут рядом и спать не давал, ворочался, будто его блохи заели.  
\- Да там бегает, - сказал Джон и оглянулся.  
Джейкоб посмотрел на строения фермы. С обращенной к нему стороны дом и сарай были освещены лучами пламенного осеннего восхода. Двери сарая стояли открытыми.  
\- Вы давно встали? – спросил Джейкоб.  
\- Да, затемно. Пока доили коров, пока Эдна ставила завтрак… - тут Джон сморщил лицо в стыдливой ухмылке. – Ну я, вообще-то, валялся…  
Из-за угла дома показалась темная долговязая фигура. Она пересекла двор, приблизилась к открытым воротам ограды и зашагала по дороге, по направлению к повозке. За ней трусила большая коричневая собака.  
\- Доброе утро! – плохо смазанным голосом поприветствовал Абакук и махнул рукой.  
Джейкоб поднялся с земли.  
\- Доброе.  
Абакук подошел и остановился возле оглобли. На нем был отглаженный черный пиджак; черный галстук охватывал воротник рубашки и полосой спускался на грудь.  
Джон потрепал по башке подбежавшего Волка.  
\- Как переночевали? – спросил Абакук.  
\- Да ничего.  
Наклонившись, Джейкоб поднял флягу.  
\- Джон, - сказал фермер, - ты не брал большие щипцы для растопки? Эдна весь дом перерыла, не может найти.  
\- Они в сарае.  
\- Точно?  
\- Я вчера их сам туда положил.  
\- Странно. Вроде, она и там смотрела.  
Джон встревоженно развел руками.  
\- Пойду поищу.  
\- Да уж, ты поищи. А то, пока не найдем, женщины нас не отпустят.  
Абакук похлопал его по плечу и обернулся, наблюдая, как индеец удаляется по дороге к ферме.  
Джейкоб вытащил пробку и плеснул в рот воды. Прополоскав зубы, он выплюнул воду на сторону.  
\- Как вам Джонни? – вдруг спросил Абакук.  
Джейкоб удивленно посмотрел на скулу, поросшую длинными седыми волосками. Фермер обернулся.  
\- Джон-то? – Джейкоб пожал плечами. – Ну… он неплохой парень…  
\- Чудесный мальчик. Кроткий, бесхитростный, работящий – что ни попроси, все сделает. Простая душа.  
Джейкоб заморгал. Кажется, Абакук говорил сейчас о ком-то другом. Особенно на счет простой души. Этакого голубя Лисом не назовут.  
\- Увы, он находится на гибельном пути.  
\- В смысле? – насторожился Джейкоб.  
\- Он упорствует в язычестве. И мой долг, как христианина, привести его к истинной вере.  
Закупорив флягу, Джейкоб повесил ее за ремень на борт повозки и наклонился, чтобы собрать с земли постель.  
\- А вы сами к какой церкви принадлежите, мистер Бимус?  
\- Да к какой? К обыкновенной…  
\- Епископальной, уэслианской? Пресвитерианской? Или вы баптист?  
\- В Атчисоне на главной улице церковь. Я в нее захаживал.  
\- О, превосходно! – обрадовался Абакук. – Это епископальная методистская. Вы тоже исповедуете истинную веру, хоть и другого толка, но в данном случае это большого значения не имеет… Значит, вы совершенно спокойно можете пойти с нами к заутрене.  
Джейкоб выпрямился с одеялом в руках.  
\- Я туда не собирался.  
\- Надо, надо. Перед таким серьезным предприятием необходимо помолиться у святого алтаря.  
Медленными движениями Джейкоб свернул одеяло.  
\- Я лучше здесь помолюсь.  
Отеческое благодушие на лице Абакука тут же сменилось отеческой строгостью. В глубоко посаженных глазах блеснула сталь.  
\- Вы не хотите идти в церковь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
Джейкоб шевельнул плечами.  
\- Так.  
Абакук остро на него поглядел – так смотрит скупщик шкур, гадая, на много ли можно одурачить охотника, - после чего приподнял брови в скорбном разочаровании.  
\- Жаль, очень жаль… А как было бы хорошо, если бы мы впятером, объединенные общей заботой, сообща попросили у Господа благословения…  
\- Джон ходит в церковь?  
\- Нет. Но я уверен, пошел бы, если бы вы постарались на него подействовать. Он ведь к вам прислушивается. Больше, чем ко мне.  
Джейкоб поднял брезент и с силой встряхнул его в воздухе – на землю полетела пыль и приставший сор. Свернув длинное полотнище пополам, он обошел повозку с другого бока и принялся застилать сверху пожитки и добытые шкуры.  
\- Вы слышали, что я сказал? – спросил Абакук.  
\- Слышал, - Джейкоб расправил брезент вдоль борта.  
\- И что?  
Джейкоб проделал путь к другому борту, и Абакук поневоле отступил в сторону .  
\- Я думаю, сейчас есть дело поважнее, чтобы занять голову.  
Кольцо веревки распалось. Джейкоб кинул ее на брезент, а ее свободный конец привязал к креплению сбоку повозки. Теперь нужно было зигзагом закрепить ее поверх вещей. Три дня назад делать это было бы намного легче и веселее – перебрасывать Джону кольцо веревки, чтобы тот закреплял ее со своей стороны.  
\- Я не могу понять, - сказал Абакук, - почему вы настолько равнодушны к Джону. Неужели вы хотите, чтобы он прошел свой земной путь во мраке невежества и погиб без надежды на спасение? Помните, что сказано в Евангелие от Иоанна? – «Дабы каждый уверовавший в Него, не погиб, но имел жизнь вечную». Вы уже спасли бренное тело Джона. Теперь в ваших силах спасти его душу. Может статься, Господь ради этого и свел ваши пути воедино. А вы, то ли из-за черствости, то ли из какого-то странного упрямства, не хотите постараться ради святого дела... Знаете, я начинаю думать, что в вашем сердце огонь веры не горит, а тлеет. Или, может быть, вас соблазнили идолы краснокожих, и вы предпочли их истинному Богу?  
Джейкоб закрепил очередной виток веревки и развернулся, одной рукой взявшись за борт, другую уперев в бок.  
\- Мистер Пьюрфэй, - сказал он. – Во что я верю, это вас не касается. А если бы я был равнодушен к Джону, то не стал бы сейчас лезть в петлю вместе с ним. Из-за вашего праведного усердия, будь оно десять раз проклято.  
Он вгляделся в бледные глаза Абакука, собираясь еще много чего сказать в том же духе; но то, что он там увидел, заставило его голос смягчиться.  
\- Послушайте, я не собираюсь с вами спорить, кто правильно верит, а кто нет. Меня, честно говоря, эти вещи мало волнуют. Но я скажу вот что: если Господь такой, как говорят наши пасторы, милосердный и справедливый, он уж как-нибудь разглядит хорошего человека и среди язычников. И не заставит его мучиться на том свете больше, чем на этом. Джон уже хлебнул лиха. Полной ложкой. И боюсь, что следующая на подходе. Вы бы, мистер, лучше об этом подумали.  
Хозяин фермы глядел напряженно и не пытался перебивать. И только после того, как Джейкоб закрепил веревку на крюке и ушел к другому боку повозки, прозвучал его ровный глуховатый голос.  
\- Когда тут закончите, приходите завтракать.  
С этими словами Абакук развернулся и зашагал к ферме.

\- Мистер Бимус!  
На Ирме была обшитая мехом пелерина, волосы прикрывал синий шарф. Девушка почти бегом спешила навстречу по дороге. Ее мать осталась стоять возле ограды.  
\- Вы не замерзли ночью? Дома было холодно.  
\- Не, я привычный.  
\- Идите позавтракайте, мы там уже накрыли на стол.  
\- А вы что же?  
\- Мы в церковь. Мы быстро вернемся.  
Ирма замолчала и поправила светлую прядь, выбившуюся из-под шарфа.  
\- Я хочу помолиться за Джона. Мистер Бимус, я так за него боюсь…  
Джейкоб кивнул.  
\- Я тоже.  
Глаза Ирмы испуганно расширились.  
\- А ваш отец? – спросил Джейкоб. - Он не идет вместе с вами?  
\- Нет… Папа сказал, что вы решили поесть и собраться, пока мы ходим…  
\- Ну да. А что щипцы? Нашлись?  
\- Нашлись, - Ирма даже несколько повеселела. – Под крыльцом. Мама говорит, что вчера замоталась и сама могла их туда сунуть, а потом забыла. Но я думаю, что это папа. Он иногда такой рассеянный…  
\- Со всеми бывает, - сказал Джейкоб. – Ну, бегите.  
За девушкой на дороге остались маленькие следы, похожие на зеркала с длинными ручками, упавшие в пыль стеклом вниз.

Абакук и Джон уже завтракали. На столе на каменной подставке стояла сковорода с яичницей и картофелем, и от запаха, который она источала, рот Джейкоба наполнился слюной.  
\- Приятного аппетита.  
Абакук кивнул.  
\- Присаживайся, - сказал Джон.  
Джейкоб уселся за стол, подтянул к себе пустую тарелку и положил в нее щедрый пласт яичницы. Джон налил ему в кружку кофе.  
\- А вы что же, мистер Пьюрфэй, в церковь не пошли?  
Абакук развел руками.  
\- Да я хотел пойти. Только Эдна говорит – вы уж лучше позавтракайте и соберитесь в дорогу, а мы сходим помолимся за вас. Мол, чем мы раньше выедем, тем им будет спокойнее.  
\- А, - сказал Джейкоб. – Оно и правда.

При желании, все втроем могли бы ехать на повозке – если бы кто-нибудь один уселся поверх брезента. Джейкоб так и предложил, но Абакук, то ли с непривычки, то ли побрезговав запаха, такой вариант отмел и вывел из конюшни Мартина, гнедого жеребца с белыми бабками.  
Эдна с Ирмой вернулись вскоре после того, как был оседлан хозяйский жеребец и запряжены лошади Джейкоба. Оставалось только попрощаться. Эдна отдала Джейкобу узел с сэндвичами, чтобы перекусить по дороге, и наказала мужчинам не скупиться в городе на еду. Затем, возле повозки, она обняла Джона и, наклонив к себе его голову, прикоснулась бледными губами к его лбу.  
\- Мистер Бимус, пообещайте, что привезете его живым и здоровым!  
\- Постараюсь, - сказал Джейкоб, щурясь от солнца.  
Ему было даже немного досадно – похоже, никто не думал о том, что он сам-то тоже не на развлекательную прогулку едет.  
Ирма обнимать индейца не стала, только взяла его за руку - но, видать, сжала неслабо, потому что Джон в ответ погладил девушку по плечу и осторожно провел пальцами по ее щеке. Он что-то ей вполголоса проговорил - Ирма слушала молча, ловя глазами его слова.  
\- Ну все, пора, - сказал Абакук.  
Джон отступил на шаг к повозке. Ирма все держала его за руку. Джон смотрел на нее, повернув к Джейкобу блестящий черный затылок – потом кивнул, плечи девушки ослабли, и его рука выскользнула из ее ладоней. Джон взобрался на сиденье.  
\- Трогаем, - скомандовал Абакук.  
Джейкоб шевельнул вожжами. Лошади дернули повозку с места, и она двинулась по колеям – сначала к фермерскому дому, потом строения поплыли в сторону, а под колесами захрустела солома. Сделав круг, они выехали к дороге много дальше того места, где повозка простояла всю ночь, и гладко покатили к холмам.  
Индеец обернулся назад, поднял раскрытую ладонь и пошевелил ею у плеча.

Волк бежал за ними далеко. Отстал уже у самых холмов.

***

Более невеселой дороги Джейкобу еще не выпадало, даже когда он водил обозы до Новой Мексики. Тогда он был готов к тому, что может случиться всякое – индейцы вдруг заскучают от мирного договора, или нападут свои же, белые, или налетит снежная буря, за которую винить можно только небеса… но до Санта Фе случалось доехать и без приключений. Сейчас же он знал, что, как ни вооружись, как ни высматривай по сторонам, предстоящего испытания не миновать.  
На случай, если защищать свою жизнь придется раньше, чем доберутся до города, у них с Джоном оружие было наготове: винтовка и кремневое ружье, которое индеец всю дорогу так и держал поперек коленей. Абакук захватил из дому свою двустволку, ее рукоять торчала птичьим хвостом из пристегнутого к седлу чехла. Фермер ехал впереди, и, куда бы Джейкоб не посмотрел, взгляд все время возвращался к его темной фигуре. Зрелище было любопытное. Пиджак и шляпа, которые уместнее бы смотрелись в классной комнате или зале собраний Общества трезвости, да не сейчас, а лет тридцать назад – Джейкоб помнил, что так одевался его дед в Монтпельере. Верх костюма Абакук, может, и унаследовал от отца-горожанина, а вот низ приобрел и попользовал сам, потому что в городе одежду и обувь до такой кондиции не доведешь. На штанах красовались кожаные заплаты, а сапоги, судя по виду, и пашню мяли, и навоз топтали, и ходили вплавь по Миссиссиппи.

Мархэм, невзрачное скопление домишек и два шпиля, показался издалека, но, пока до него доехали, пришлось сделать привал и перекусить. Индеец жевал вяло. Дорога подпортила ему аппетит. Мили за две до привала, когда подъехали к развилке – основная дорога, огибая крутую каменистую стену, уходила на север к Мархэму, другая, поуже, тянулась на восток – Джон как-то странно притих. Он и до этого не разговаривал, но тут сделался неслышим и недвижен, как охотник в засаде. Джейкоб даже вздрогнул, когда рядом раздался резкий щелчок – индеец взвел курок.  
\- Ты чего? – спросил Джейкоб.  
Джон покачал головой. Ствол ружья лежал у него на левой ладони, указательный палец правой руки касался спускового крючка. Встревоженный, Джейкоб оглядел тесную ложбину, взглянул вверх – и сердце ледышкой провалилось куда-то между ног. Над головой, венчая первобытную каменную кладку, темнел треугольный валун.

Мархэм-сити был из тех городов, в которых, даже приехав туда в первый раз, не увидишь ничего нового: все тот же ржавый кирпич, вылинявшее от погоды и непогоды дерево и десяток убитых до щебенки улиц. И еще кое-что не менялось никогда, вне зависимости от того, сколько в городе домов, какой нрав у шерифа и конкурируют ли между собой бакалейные магазины, или же весь город отдан на откуп одному торговцу съестным. Подъезжая к крайним постройкам центральной улицы, Джейкоб забрал ружье у индейца и сунул под брезент. Краснокожим лучше было не появляться в городе с огнестрельным оружием в руках. Закон бы этого не одобрил.  
Абакук придержал коня и, когда повозка поравнялась с ним, поехал рядом, с другой от Джейкоба стороны. Теперь они были как вооруженный конвой, нужный не для того, чтобы охраняемый не выкинул какой-нибудь штуки, а для его защиты от добропорядочных горожан.  
И охранять, похоже, было от кого. По всей улице люди, завидев повозку, останавливались и провожали ее глазами, а многие разворачивались и шли за ней вслед.  
Причина этой заинтересованности отыскалась скоро.  
\- Джейкоб, останови, - сказал Джон.  
На глухой деревянной стене двухэтажного строения, у которого на фасаде сообщалось, что здесь производится торговля лошадьми, налеплены были несколько листков с печатным шрифтом. На каждом вверху красовалось издалека видимое слово «разыскивается».  
Джон спрыгнул с повозки и подошел к расклеенным объявлениям.  
Подъехав к нему, Абакук спешился, достал двустволку и встал рядом.  
Жители Мархэма – хмурые мужчины в шляпах, опоясанные патронташами, женщины в чепцах и пелеринах – продолжали стекаться от соседних домов. Вокруг повозки уже оформилось что-то вроде толпы. Джейкоб время от времени пускал по ней остерегающий взгляд, напоказ держа винтовку. Судя по ответным взглядам и в общем сохранявшейся тишине, оружию уделили должное внимание и его возможности оценили.  
Джон развернулся и, в сопровождении фермера, ведущего в поводу коня, прошествовал к повозке мимо расступившихся перед ними горожан. Лицо застыло каменной маской. Прежнего Джона, который умел и улыбаться, и хмуриться, было не узнать. Зато горожане могли радоваться: они наконец-то увидели настоящего индейца, такого, о каких рассказывали внукам и невесткам ветераны военных кампаний.  
\- Ну, что там? – спросил Джейкоб, трогая с места.  
\- Кажется, двое из тех, что на меня напали. Чад Картер и Расти Бэнкс.  
\- Как?.. Ты уверен?  
\- Похожи по описанию.  
\- А третий?  
Индеец пожал плечами.  
\- За что их разыскивают?  
\- Пытались угнать скот, кого-то изувечили. Картер – еще и дезертир.  
\- Про убийство, значит, ни слова.  
\- Нет. Убийство – это там, где про меня.  
Джейкоб помолчал, глядя вперед.  
\- Славно…  
Резиденцию исполнительной власти легко было распознать, еще не видя вывески – по большому окну с решеткой. Там их уже ждали: на крыльце, широко расставив ноги и сунув пальцы за пряжку патронташа, стоял рослый плечистый парень. Вывеска над дверью за его спиной гласила: «Тюрьма». Справа к ней лепилась надпись поменьше: «Городской шериф».  
Абакук спешился первым.  
\- Добрый день!  
Парень прикоснулся к шляпе.  
\- Шериф у себя?  
\- Скоро будет. Заходите.  
Абакук перекинул повод через коновязь, и все четверо прошли в офис – мимо тех же объявлений о розыске, наклеенных сбоку от двери.

Внутри пахло конторой.  
Сухое дерево, бумаги, пыль, въевшийся в углы запах сигарет и кофе. Разве что ароматы сапожной и ружейной смазки выбивались из общего ряда.  
Обстановка тоже мало отличалась от конторской. Письменный стол, мебель для посетителей, шкаф с бумагами. Еще одна, закрытая, дверь напротив входной.  
Верхний солнцезащитный экран на окне был свернут. Занавески оставались задернутыми, на них вертикальными полосами темнели тени от решеток и время от времени проплывала тень чьей-нибудь головы. Снаружи собралось много народа, через стекло слышался приглушенный говор. Некоторые отваживались заглядывать в офис поверх занавесок. Наконец лица в окне перестали появляться и исчезать, они там накрепко утвердились, и в офисе наступили сумерки.  
Помощник шерифа извинился и вышел на крыльцо.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка! - донесся его голос. – Расходимся, джентльмены!  
Снова стало светло.  
Абакук и Джейкоб переглянулись. Они сидели у смежных стен: Абакук на скамье под окном, Джейкоб – на стуле. Джон был виден Джейкобу со спины, помощник шерифа усадил индейца на стул возле письменного стола своего шефа. Джон положил на столешницу заплатанный локоть. Если можно судить о выражении лица по очертаниям плеч, держался он невозмутимо. Как настоящий индеец.  
\- По какому поводу толпа?  
Голос, раздавшийся снаружи, прозвучал резче и громче.  
\- Что здесь интересного? Никого не судят, новых шляп не привезли. Не вижу причин перегораживать улицу. Идите по своим делам!  
\- В сторону, джентльмены…  
Какое-то время ничего было не разобрать среди общего недовольного гудения, затем из него прорезалось хриплое, насмешливое:  
\- Может, ты и этого отпустишь!  
\- Кто-то ведь должен следить, что здесь делается! – откликнулся другой, и улица потонула в согласных выкриках.  
Абакук настороженно посматривал из-под бровей. Он сидел прямо, надев шляпу на колено. Двустволка лежала рядом на лавке.  
\- Тихо!.. Кому что не нравится, пусть идет жаловаться окружному шерифу. Он у себя для этого и сидит. А для любителей пошуметь найдется пара свободных коек в тюрьме.  
\- Две койки – не маловато ли?  
Засмеялись, но уже не так дружно и вроде бы неуверенно. Смех скоро затих, растворился в невнятных разговорах.  
Открылась входная дверь. Прямоугольник света, упавший на пол, перегородила тень в широкополой шляпе. Абакук поднялся на ноги.  
Вошедший оглядел всех, кто сидел в офисе. У него было тяжелое толстогубое лицо с перешибленным носом. Взгляд был внимательный и недобрый. Когда так смотрит человек со звездой на груди, сразу хочется в чем-нибудь повиниться.  
Шериф шагнул обратно за дверь и притворил ее за собой. Абакук, оставшийся стоять, растерянно перебирал край шляпы.  
За второй закрытой дверью послышался шум, неясные голоса, взлетел и сразу оборвался громкий возглас. Шум продолжался, будто кто беспорядочно бил ногами по полу. Затем все резко стихло.  
Абакук было присел на скамейку, но тут входная дверь открылась, и он вскочил снова.  
Шериф неторопливо подошел к столу и остановился напротив индейца, опираясь кончиками пальцев о столешницу.  
\- Так, - сказал он и стукнул пальцами о стол. – Это, стало быть, Джон.  
Он помолчал, играя желваками.  
\- Сам приехал, или привезли?  
\- Он сам приехал, - сказал Абакук. – Только вчера, с мистером Бимусом. – Абакук махнул шляпой в сторону Джейкоба. – Я его убедил, что как можно скорее нужно отправляться в город. Чтобы все расссказать и… чтобы с него сняли подозрение, - он указал шляпой на Джона. - Он ведь ни в чем не виноват, как я и говорил. Он вам все расскажет, как было. Мистер Бимус все подтвердит.  
Шериф выслушал, внимательно на него глядя и не перебивая ни словом, ни движением, после чего перевел взгляд на Джейкоба.  
\- Мистер Бимус, - сказал он. – Вы откуда?  
\- Я ниоткуда, - сказал Джейкоб. – Я на бизонов охочусь, поэтому то там, то здесь.  
\- Там и здесь – это где?  
\- Ну, по берегам Правого притока, в основном. Но меня знают в форте Ларнед. Я чаще всего сбываю шкуры там.  
\- Это ваша повозка снаружи?  
\- Моя.  
\- Так. И каким боком вы в этой истории?  
Джейкоб открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Абакук взмахнул шляпой.  
\- Он нашел Джона…  
Шериф так посмотрел, что Абакук умолк.  
\- Вы садитесь, мистер Пьюрфэй, садитесь.  
Фермер опустился на скамейку, скрипнув коленями.  
\- Я вас слушаю, - сказал шериф Джейкобу.  
\- Да, я нашел Джона. Я всегда осенью, примерно в одно и то же время, еду к Бизоньему броду. Там охота лучше. Ну и вот, в этот раз поехал, и нашел его на берегу.  
\- У Бизоньего брода?  
\- Не, ближе к Ларнеду. Он был привязан к дереву. Я его отвязал… конечно, он был в жутком состоянии, потому что долго там простоял, привязанный… Я его подлечил, сколько нужно было, и… потом мы охотились, на Броде, а потом вот… приехали на ферму к мистеру Пьюрфэю.  
Шериф и его выслушал, не торопя и не перебивая.  
\- Это Джон настоял, что нужно ехать, - сказал Джейкоб.  
\- А вы отговаривали?  
\- Нет. Я вообще ничего ему про это не говорил.  
\- Угу, - шериф кивнул.  
Он склонил голову и долго посмотрел на индейца.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал он. – Послушаем, что расскажет Джон.  
Побарабанив пальцами по столу, шериф отошел ко входной двери и открыл ее.  
\- Эндрюс!  
По крыльцу простучали шаги, и к тени шерифа, отхватившей от прямоугольника на полу большой неровный кусок, добавилась другая.  
\- Позови сюда Томсона. Да-да, просто позови. Скажи, что ему необходимо кое-что услышать.

Мистер Томсон, когда шагнул через порог, имел вид одновременно опасливый, растерянный и вызывающий. Это был неясного возраста человек с круглым, плохо выбритым лицом и слегка выдающимся животом, на котором топорщились жилетные пуговицы.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Томсон, - шериф указал на скамейку, где сидел Абакук.  
Томсон подбоченился.  
\- Чего это – присаживаться?.. Я не знаю, зачем меня сюда позвали. И, если сейчас же не услышу объяснения, я повернусь и уйду, и только попытайтесь меня арестовать! Я в вашу тюрьму не пойду! У нас свободная страна...  
\- Будь она несвободная, - перебил шериф, - вам давно бы обкарнали язык за лишнюю болтовню. Никто вас здесь силой не держит. Разве Эндрюс не сказал, зачем я позвал вас?  
Томсон сдвинул шляпу ниже на лоб.  
\- Он сказал, мне тут кое-что надо услышать…  
Шериф кивнул.  
\- Это Джон. Вы с мистером Пьюрфэем искали его возле Оленьей.  
\- Да уж, я как-нибудь догадался, - проворчал Томсон.  
\- Эти парни мне уже в двух словах рассказали, как было дело. А его я еще не слушал, так что знаю не больше вашего. Я хочу, чтобы вы тоже послушали, что он здесь расскажет.  
\- Чего это - я?  
\- Помнится, у вас были соображения на его счет. Вот и проверим. Хотите - можете узнать все из первых рук. Но, если уж так рветесь наружу – вон дверь…  
Томсон хмуро взглянул на него из-под шляпы.  
\- Ладно уж, - сказал он, поворачиваясь в сторону скамейки.  
\- Стоп. При одном условии. Вы будете слушать молча и откроете рот, только когда я разрешу.  
\- Договорились, - буркнул Томсон. – Будто я молчать не умею… - поддернув штаны, он тяжело опустился на скамейку. Абакук убрал двустволку и одарил Томсона неприязненным взглядом, в ответ на который получил точно такой же.  
Шериф обошел торец стола, уселся в свое кресло.  
\- Ну, Джон, - он положил руки перед собой и сцепил пальцы, - рассказывай.  
Джон молчал, повернув к нему голову – пробор в черных волосах, который Джейкоб до этого видел прямо перед собой, теперь дугой изогнулся в сторону.  
\- С чего мне начать? – спросил индеец.  
Шериф развел и соединил большие пальцы.  
\- С начала.

***

Всю историю, начиная со злополучного отъезда с фермы, Джейкоб слышал уже в третий раз, но впервые – в таких подробностях. Шериф особенно тщательно расспросил, как выглядел каждый из напавших на повозку бандитов, и, слушая ответы, внимательно смотрел Джону в лицо.  
\- Ты уверенно называешь их по именам, - сказал шериф.  
\- Я слышал, как они звали друг друга. Расти, Спайк…  
\- А третий?  
\- Третьего они никак не называли.  
\- Но ты знаешь, что его зовут Чад Картер.  
\- Да, я прочитал.  
Брови шерифа поползли вверх.  
\- На стенах везде объявления, - пояснил Джон.  
\- Ты умеешь читать?  
Джон рассказал о школе в Каунсил Гроув.  
Томсон сдержал свое обещание и действительно слушал молча, хоть при этом шевелил бровями, ерзал на скамейке и не знал, куда и как пристроить руки. Когда речь дошла до веревок и шериф попросил показать запястья, Томсон даже привстал, пытаясь разглядеть, что там показывает Джон.  
\- Эндрюс! – крикнул шериф, и Томсон испуганно плюхнулся на место.  
Помощник шерифа засунулся в дверь.  
\- Сходи за доком. Скажи, что срочно.

Городской эскулап явился, когда Джон уже подбирался к концу зеленой части своего рассказа – для Джейкоба время, проведенное на Бизоньем броде, было отчетливо окрашено в зеленый цвет, как узор из неувядшей травы, который они с Джоном увидели с холмов.  
Док подвел Джона к желтому косому квадрату на полу и под светом осмотрел его запястья, поворачивая вверх то внешней стороной, смуглой и поросшей волосами, то светлой и гладкой изнанкой. Потом велел разуться. Джон вышагнул из башмаков. Разбитые опорки, все в буграх и изломах, и рядом с ними худые длинные ступни – и те, и другие одинаково были вызолочены светом, падающим из окна.  
Присев на корточки, доктор осмотрел ноги индейца.  
\- Да, похоже, это шрамы от веревок, - сказал он. – И им не больше месяца.  
\- Отлично, - шериф стукнул по столу сцепленными руками и поднялся. – На два слова, док, - он кивнул на дверь. – Джон, можешь садиться.

Вдевая ноги в башмаки, индеец окинул сидящих безразличным взглядом. Джейкоб ему подмигнул, но на резко вылепленном лице не дрогнул в ответ ни один мускул. Джон прошаркал к стулу, похожий в своих безразмерных лохмотьях то ли на метиса-мексиканца, то ли на нелепую птицу.

\- Продолжай.  
Шериф присел на край стола. Его кресло теперь стояло возле стены слева от входной двери, и в нем расположился доктор. Нога на ногу, руки сложены на животе – весь кругленький и плотный, ни дать ни взять добрый дядюшка из Бостона… если бы не острые, проницательные глаза, подведенные снизу темными полукружьями. Медицинский саквояж, накрытый шляпой, стоял у ножки кресла. Похоже было, что инструменты ремесла доктору в этот день не понадобятся.  
Джон вкратце рассказал о возвращении на ферму, о проведенных там сутках. Но на том, как было принято решение ехать в город, ему пришлось задержаться – шериф стал расспрашивать, напряженно щурясь. Теперь индеец говорил заметно медленнее, избегая любых упоминаний о ссорах и спорах, случившихся в доме у Пьюрфэев.  
\- На другое утро мы поехали.  
\- Ты сразу согласился ехать в Мархэм?  
Молчание.  
\- Нет. Мне не хотелось этого делать.  
\- Почему?  
Снова молчание, от которого у Джейкоба желудок сжался до горошины.  
\- Я не убивал Рэнди, - прозвучал ровный голос Джона, - я не снимал с него скальп. Но об этом знает только скала Орлиное Перо. А она не умеет говорить.  
Взгляд шерифа, прикованный к индейцу, сохранял прежнюю цепкость, но как будто изменилось выражение лица. Затем угол толстогубого рта едва заметно пополз вверх.  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, до разговоров со скалами дело не дойдет.  
Шериф снялся со стола, подошел ко входной двери и, приоткрыв ее, кивнул в проем.

После недолгой тишины за второй дверью снова послышался шум. Доктор перестал покачивать носком туфли, а Томсон встрепенулся и ухватил себя за колени.  
Слышались шаги и как будто звяканье железа.  
\- Эй! Понежнее! – крикнули там.  
\- Иди, иди, - отозвался голос Эндрюса.  
Шериф пересек комнату и открыл вторую дверь, и из нее, посланный вперед толчком между лопаток, вылетел примечательный тип.  
На запястьях болтались наручники с короткой цепью. На плечи, поверх рубахи навыпуск, была накинута серая куртка пехотинца Конфедерации, истертая, без половины пуговиц. Блестящая черная борода уходила вверх под такую же черную, будто политую маслом шевелюру.  
\- Эй!..  
Арестант развернулся с негодующим видом, но тут увидел Джона, и его заклинило, как затвор винтовки. Широко расставленные глаза навыкате выпучились еще сильнее.  
Затем он вытянул губы, пригнулся и присел и ударил пяткой левой ноги об пол – на ней, в отличие от правой, не было башмака, только рваный носок. Тип хлопнул в ладоши, звякнув цепью, и наставил на Джона указательный палец.  
\- О! Индеец.  
\- Узнаешь, Норман? – спросил шериф.  
\- Как не узнать! Недобитый команчи.  
Джейкоб приподнялся, сжимая винтовку.  
\- А это что за рожа?  
\- Ну-ка сядьте!.. Недобитый, говоришь?  
\- А то! Их утюжат и в хвост и в гриву, а они все трепыхаются.  
\- Ты дурака не валяй. Это индеец особенный, и ты это знаешь. Он тебя подведет прямиком под петлю.  
\- Как это? За что?  
\- Джон, - повелительно сказал шериф.  
Индеец молчал.  
\- Эй, Джон, по человечьи-то умеешь?  
\- Заткнись, - бросил шериф. – Джон!  
\- Это Спайк, - произнес индеец хрипло, но отчетливо.  
\- Хе хееее!  
Спайк откинул голову назад, и его бороду раздвинула зубастая улыбка. Он похлопал в ладоши, звякая цепью.  
\- Браво! Научили обезьяну двум словам.  
\- Обезьяна знает намного больше, чем два слова. Она рассказала достаточно, чтобы тебя вздернули без приговора.  
Спайк мгновенно сбросил с себя веселье.  
\- За что, шериф? Что я такого сделал? Ну, угнал пару мулов. Но так вы же обещали…  
\- Да, обещал. Я обещал, что за угон скота тебя не повесят. По крайней мере, до суда. Но убийство – это уже совсем другой порох.  
\- Убийство?.. А я-то при чем?  
\- При том, что на тебе висит труп.  
\- Чего?! Нее, шериф, заливаете. В погонщика не я стрелял… А он коньки отбросил, да? Жаль парня. Но я тут с краю.  
\- Я не про него. Я про работника с фермы.  
Спайк надвинул брови на глаза.  
\- Что еще за работник?  
\- Тот самый, которого ты застрелил на развилке возле Орлиного Пера.  
\- Не помню.  
\- Ну так я тебе напомню. Ты и твои дружки устроили там над дорогой засаду, убили едущего в город работягу. Стрелял ты. А индейца, того, что ехал вместе с ним, увезли к Правому притоку и оставили там умирать.  
Озадаченно выпятив губы, Спайк посмотрел на шерифа, затем повернулся к Джону.  
\- Этого индейца, что ль?  
\- Его самого.  
\- По мне, так он живехонек.  
\- Вовремя нашли.  
\- Да я его в первый раз вижу!  
\- Надо же. Он-то тебя отлично запомнил.  
\- Бред собачий! Не встречал я раньше эту рожу, клянусь!  
Джейкоб не выдержал.  
\- Не бреши! Ты в штаны наложил, когда его увидел!  
\- Да что это за пугало с помойки, а? – закричал Спайк.  
Шериф схватил его за шиворот и крепко тряхнул, и тот притих.  
\- Это охотник, который нашел Джона, выходил и привез сюда. Вот беда-то, а, Норман?  
Спайк присвистнул.  
\- Еще и охотник… Постойте, что вы там о Правом притоке? Я в тех местах никогда и не бывал. Мы с ребятами не ходили южнее Оленьей.  
\- Рассказывай сказки.  
\- Да потрохами клянусь.  
\- Ну, как хочешь. Виляй не виляй, от петли не отвертишься. Расти и Чаду повезло больше, их еще надо найти и доказать, что они – это они. А вот тебе точно конец. Индеец тебя опознал при куче народа.  
Спайк длинно посмотрел на шерифа, и его глаза прищурились в ухмылке.  
\- Ну вот пусть он и их опознает.  
Он распрямился и расправил плечи, насколько позволяли скованные руки.  
\- Эх, шериф… - сказал он с сожалением. – Сдается мне, вы кого-то своего выгораживаете, а на невиновных людей хотите повесить трупак. Деревенщин каких-то приплели, краснокожего… Научили, что говорить. Как это вам удалось, а? – он сочувственно покачал головой. – Не иначе, запугали бедняг…  
Джон взялся за край стола и поднялся на ноги. Он постоял на месте, затем сделал несколько тихих шагов и остановился перед Спайком. Тот расширенными глазами наблюдал его приближение.  
\- Ты убил Рэнди, - сказал Джон. – Ты хотел убить меня. Обернись хоть муравьем, хоть птицей – я тебя узнаю.  
Спайк вытянул губы и поцокал языком.  
\- Прямо-таки очко сжалось, - он обернулся к шерифу. – Эту красотку бы на сцену. От зрителей отбоя бы не было.  
\- Ну, хватит, - сказал шериф. – Эндрюс, уведи.  
\- Сюда? – Эндрюс кивнул на стену.  
\- Нет, обратно в сарай.  
Помощник шерифа, схватив арестованного за руку, вытолкал его за дверь.  
\- В другой раз ниггера откопайте! – донеслось из-за стены, и звякнула цепь. – Жду с нетерпением!

Вдоль обозных путей иногда попадались остатки сожженных индейцами поселений. Где раньше были дома, теперь торчали только столбы дымоходов – выстуженные, выметенные ветрами снаружи и с золой внутри.  
Индеец в другой стороне комнаты напоминал такой остов. Мимо прокатилась волна шума и движения, а он не пошевелился, даже не повернул головы, когда уводили Спайка.  
Закрыв дверь, шериф с угрюмым видом упер руки в бока. Затем, поглядев на Джона, тронул его за плечо:  
\- Иди сядь.  
Тот медленно повернулся. Увидев его лицо, Джейкоб поднялся на ноги. Индеец вернулся к стулу и криво, в пол-оборота, опустился на сиденье. Джейкоб подошел к нему.  
Абакук тоже встал со скамейки, и за ним, как дикий гусь следом за вожаком стаи, снялся с места Томсон. Только доктор остался сидеть, поглядывая на всех цепкими глазками.  
\- Мистер Нортон, - Абакук со шляпой в руках вышел на середину офиса, - полагаю, теперь, раз уж все настолько ясно, вы можете нас отпустить?..  
Шериф скособочил челюсть и покачал головой.  
\- Ничего не ясно. Обвинить этого паршивца в нападении на вашу повозку я не могу. У меня нет никаких доказательств, что он, Расти или Чад видели Джона в день убийства.  
\- Но ведь вы только что сами говорили…  
\- Это я говорил для него, - шериф кивнул в сторону двери. – Сообразительный, сволочь. Я пообещал ходатайствовать за него в суде, если он выдаст имена и приметы своих приятелей. Но теперь речь об убийстве, и он знает, что это при любом раскладе пахнет веревкой. Теперь он ни за что не признает, что видел Джона раньше. Будет отпираться руками и ногами.  
\- А если прижать его как следует? – спросил Джейкоб.  
\- Как – пытать, что ли?  
\- Тим! – окликнул доктор, и шериф обернулся к нему. – На Джоне действительно были веревки. Я могу засвидетельствовать.  
\- Веревки-то были. Вопрос, кто их на него накрутил.  
\- Как это кто? – ощетинился Джейкоб. – Они трое, этот Спайк и двое, которые в розыске. Джон что, мало их вам расписал?  
\- Не мало. Но не достаточно.  
\- Вы же два часа расспрашивали, как тот выглядит, как этот!.. Джон! – Джейкоб встряхнул индейца за плечо. – Скажи им, что ты прокусил рыжему ладонь!  
Но Джон ничего не сказал, и шериф молчал, глядя с мрачным сочувствием.  
Тут Томсона и прорвало.  
\- Ну-ну! Пойдем, попросим рыжего предъявить ладонь.  
Он заговорил без позволения шерифа, но тот, вместо того чтобы одернуть, внимательно слушал.  
\- Половина того, что он тут наболтал, есть в бумажках о розыске. Краснокожий сам сказал, что прочитал их по дороге. А остальное попробуй проверь.  
\- Но Спайка-то нет в бумажках! Откуда же Джон знает, как он выглядит?  
\- Ха ха! – Томсон выставил круглый живот. – Кто не знает, как выглядит Спайк! Его третьего дня проволокли через весь город!  
\- Мы тогда были в пути.  
Томсон фыркнул.  
\- Ну так потом вы приехали на ферму. Или нет?  
\- Любезный, - отнесся к нему Абакук, - к вашему сведению, последнюю неделю я безвыездно провел у себя дома. Джон и мистер Бимус приехали только вчера. О том, что произошло в Мархэме в упомянутый день, никто из нас не имел ни малейшего представления.  
\- Мало ли кто проехал из Мархэма в вашу сторону. Тот же Пэт Брукс. Он здесь был? Или его сын? Я недавно видел парнишку в городе, и как бы не третьего дня. Вот он и видел Спайка, а потом рассказал вам, каков он из себя.  
\- Это совершеннейший абсурд!  
\- Я не знал, что Спайка схватили, - сказал Джон, и его голос отдался у Джейкоба в ладони. – Я клянусь.  
Томсон прищурился в усмешке.  
\- На Библии поклянешься?  
Ему никто не ответил.  
Абакук сразу как-то стушевался и даже как будто втянул голову в плечи. Джейкоб посмотрел на него, пережевывая губами презрение, и обернулся к шерифу.  
\- Мистер Нортон, - сказал он. – Джон – честный человек. За месяц я это как-нибудь понял. Правда, он не крещеный, и поэтому ему никто не поверит. Но я-то крещеный. И я хоть сейчас поклянусь на чем угодно, что до того, как мы с Джоном приехали на ферму, мы не видели ни одного человека. Разве что издали, когда ехали по дороге. И что мистер Пьюрфэй нам ни слова не говорил нам ни о каком Спайке.  
\- Вы и за Джона поклянетесь? – спросил шериф.  
В его угрюмом голосе не было издевки.  
Джейкоб не нашелся, что возразить. Но тут, на удачу, завертелись шарики у Абакука.  
\- Я, разумеется, не могу утверждать, что являюсь примерным сыном церкви, но, по крайней мере, службу я стараюсь посещать исправно. Это вам подтвердит любой, кто меня знает. Надеюсь, это дает мне право присягнуть на Священном Писании, что я ничего не знал и, следовательно, никому не говорил о субъекте, именуемом Спайк… или, как вы его называли, Норман…  
\- Норман Вудс.  
\- Да, Норман Вудс.  
\- Ну что ж, это уже лучше, - задумчиво произнес шериф. – Вдобавок несколько человек были свидетелями, что Норман явно испугался, увидев Джона. Думаю, все вместе прозвучит убедительно.  
Абакук приосанился.  
\- Премного доволен. Полагаю, теперь мы можем покинуть пределы этого здания, хотя бы для того, чтобы пообедать?  
\- Конечно, мистер Пьюрфэй. Идите, пообедайте. А Джона мы накормим здесь.  
\- Простите?  
\- Я не могу выпустить его за пределы офиса.  
Плечо под ладонью Джейкоба едва заметно вздрогнуло.  
\- Почему? – растерянно спросил Абакук.  
Шериф сложил обтянутые рукавами руки на груди.  
\- Видите ли… То, что Джон и Норман знают друг друга в лицо, всего лишь значит, что они раньше уже встречались. Но когда и как – это уже совсем другой порох.

***

Свеча оплывает, стекая к собственному подножию раскаленными каплями, пока не превратится в бесформенную кучу воска. Джейкоб был как та же свеча, только стекшая вниз за секунду. Когда-нибудь только это и останется от целого дня: тишина после слов шерифа, Джонни – спокойный, бледный даже сквозь несходящий загар его расы. Удрать бы на два часа назад, туда, где еще нет сального ублюдка, испугавшегося при виде тощего безоружного мальчишки. Там хотя бы еще ничего не ясно. Сам, сам взял за руку и привел сюда, где все уже слишком ясно. Так же, как сам привез на ферму.  
\- Пока подозрение не снято, я Джона никуда не могу отпустить.  
\- Неужели же вы всерьез верите, что он связался с этим отребьем?  
\- Мистер Пьюрфэй, я уже говорил вам – дело не в том, во что я верю, а во что нет. Есть труп со снятым скальпом. Есть пуля, застрявшая в голове у вашей коняги, и ваши показания. А еще, откровенно говоря, есть полный город людей, которые с удовольствием поглядели бы, как индеец дрыгает ногами в воздухе, виновен он или нет. Спросите вон у Томсона. Мне будет трудно объяснить им, почему я отпустил подозреваемого, вместо того чтобы...  
\- Минутку! Не надо тут оговаривать граждан!  
Озимые щеки Томсона дрожали от возмущения.  
\- Хорошего же вы о нас мнения, шериф! Никто не хочет, чтобы вздернули невиновного. Другое дело, раз уж виноват, так пусть свое получит. А то, что этот краснокожий черт снюхался с шайкой Расти, ясно как божий день.  
\- Вы же только что утверждали, что они видят друг друга впервые, - напомнил Абакук.  
\- Исключительно в интересах правосудия. Все, что я говорил, сказал бы и судья.  
\- Остыньте, Томсон, - шериф примирительно поднял руки. – Прошу прощения. Я погорячился. Я знаю, что вы, во всяком случае, сознательный гражданин.  
Томсон выпрямился, сопя покрасневшими ноздрями.  
\- Однако ваша теория о нападении на повозку и в самом деле может прозвучать в суде. Озвучьте-как нам ее здесь.

Теория была проста.  
\- …После этого они навьючили добычу на лошадей и смылись вчетвером. А уже потом, возле Правого притока, ребята сообразили, что от краснокожего лучше избавиться совсем. Чтобы уже никто и никогда не навесил на них убийство. Так что они захомутали его и оставили на берегу, где, на их беду, его обнаружил доверчивый мистер Бимус.  
Пока Джейкоб, открыв рот, силился подобрать достаточно емкие слова, чтобы озвучить свое несогласие, теория обрела завершенность.  
\- Но я, правду сказать, думаю, что все было по-другому. Вся эта история шита белыми нитками от начала и до конца. Почему это Расти и его парни бросили индейца живым? Они что, дураки? Или враги себе?  
\- Я прокусил Расти ладонь, - сказал Джон. – Она у него сильно болела, и он ненавидел меня за это. Он не хотел, чтобы я умер легко.  
\- И на все-то есть ответ, - Томсон недобро прищурился. – А зачем им было тащить тебя полсотни с лишком миль? Проще ведь было утопить в Оленьей. Там омутов много, и камней на берегу хватает.  
Джон молчал.  
\- То-то же. Я думаю, было так. Малый быстро сообразил, что дело пахнет жареным, и удрал от них по дороге. Я уж не знаю как, но индейцы на это мастера. А потом заявился на ферму, где сочинил какую-нибудь жалостную историю. Все знают, какой мистер Пьюрфэй любитель ваксы и ржавчины. Уши развесил с удовольствием. Ночью они держали совет, а на другой день мистер Пьюрфэй на взмыленной лошади примчался сюда, в Мархэм. Так что, пока мы, не зная отдыха, прочесывали окрестности, индеец, кого мы искали, благополучно отсиживался на ферме.  
\- А как же следы от веревок? – спросил доктор, о котором Джейкоб успел забыть.  
\- Были веревки, были. Только навязали их не бандиты… А когда так называемые следы насилия зажили, тот же мистер Пьюрфэй подрядил некоего мистера Бимуса, - за деньги или по старой дружбе, и они привезли индейца сюда, чтобы он ту же овечью песню проблеял и шерифу. Вы как хотите, а я уши развешивать не собираюсь. И я уж постараюсь, чтобы Мархэм тоже знал правду!  
\- Ах ты сволочь… - сказал Джейкоб и взял винтовку двумя руками.  
Вытаращенные от испуга глаза Томсона – и внезапно откуда-то возникший перед Джейкобом шериф.  
\- Мистер Бимус, отдайте винтовку.  
Джейкоб моргнул. Взгляд шерифа Нортона был спокоен, но мускулы вокруг рта окаменели. Джейкоб повернул голову. Индеец смотрел на него снизу вверх, приоткрыв рот. Смуглая ладонь, над которой рукав обнажил обтянутое шрамом запястье, лежала поверх затвора, и когда она там очутилась – можно было только гадать.  
\- Дайте винтовку.  
Скривив лицо, он сунул винтовку в волосатые кулаки шерифа.  
\- Он же несет бред! – Джейкоб ткнул пальцем в сторону Томсона.  
\- Это не повод в него стрелять.  
\- Я не собирался стрелять!  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал шериф. – Я учту ваши слова. – Он помолчал. – Мистер Бимус. Я сожалею, но Джону придется остаться здесь. И вам с мистером Пьюрфэем тоже. Поэтому я в любом случае вынужден вас разоружить.  
\- Что значит – остаться?  
\- Вы арестованы и помещаетесь в тюрьму вплоть до суда. Может быть, за это время Джон вспомнит еще что-нибудь. А дальше все будет зависить от судебного вердикта.  
Индеец медленно поднялся на ноги.  
На улице, прямо за этим окном, стояла повозка с запряженными в нее Торопыгой и Каурым. На повозке были добытые шкуры, ношобные вещи, утварь, посуда в шкафчике, дрова для растопки костра. Возле Бизоньего Брода, прибитые колышками к земле, ждали шкуры – наверное, теперь они уже подсохли, самое время собрать и свернуть. Ждал путь, проложенный несколько дней назад – сотня миль под открытым небом, звезды над лицом, седая от утреннего инея трава…  
\- На каком основании арест? – гневно осведомился Абакук.  
Он мял в руках край шляпы, растрепанные брови приподнялись, и от этого глаза глядели совсем растерянно.  
\- За что я задерживаю Джона, вы сами знаете. А вас двоих – за возможное лжесвидетельство, - шериф посмотрел на Джейкоба. – Кроме того, нужно будет выяснить, действительно ли мистер Бимус носит то имя, которым себя называет.  
\- Вы что, поверили россказням Томсона? Это же чистой воды чушь!  
\- Может быть. Но эта чушь, я уверен, уже в том или ином виде циркулирует по городу и непременно прозвучит на суде. Ее требуется опровергнуть.  
Двустволка Абакука стояла в другом углу комнаты, прислоненная к скамейке.  
Шериф подошел к внутренней двери, открыл ее и отцепил с пояса ключи.  
\- Проходите, джентльмены. И, пожалуйста, без глупостей. Не хотелось бы надевать на вас железо.  
\- Это безобразие! – возмутился Абакук.  
\- Шериф! Меня отлично знают в форте Ларнед! Хотя бы Грегсон, тамошний майор…  
\- Я обязательно отправлю вестового в форт Ларнед. И в Каунсил Гроув тоже. А пока – прошу.  
Абакук, растерявший всю степенность, как лунатик прошел к двери в тюрьму.  
\- Мистер Бимус, - окликнул шериф.  
\- А как же мои лошади?..  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я скажу, чтобы о них и о повозке позаботились.  
Джейкоб покачал головой и посмотрел вниз. Под ногами были грязные доски, и они вели в строну шерифа. Джейкоб сделал по ним шаг вперед и тронул индейца за плечо.  
Но сдвинуть его с места таким простым прикосновением оказалось не легче, чем дубовый ствол.  
\- Шериф, подождите, - сказал Джон. – Я кое-что вспомнил.

Не прошло и трех минут, как в офисе остались только Джейкоб, Джон, Эндрюс, сменивший доктора в кресле у дверей, и квадрат света, который свесился с письменного стола, как сохнущее оранжевое полотенце. Внутренняя дверь стояла распахнутая и молчаливая.  
Джон еще немного постоял возле стола, скрестив руки на груди, с ладонями под мышками. Затем он развернулся, прошел через комнату к опустевшей скамейке и сел. Его лицо было неподвижно, как рисунок из трещин на поверхности скалы, и так же замкнуто в себе.  
Оставаться на ногах одному не имело смысла, и Джейкоб присел на край стола, прямо на сохнущее полотенце.

Еще минут через десять распахнулась дверь, ведущая из тюрьмы на задний двор, шумная толпа прогромыхала подошвами по деревянному полу и ввалилась обратно в офис. Шериф, док, Томсон – в сдвинутой набок шляпе и с большими темными пятнами на рукавах; Абакук, изжелта-зеленый, как упавшее до срока яблоко, а следом за всеми – двое незнакомых Джейкобу горожан.  
Шериф остановился, широко утвердив ноги. У него был вид, как у быка, который только что вспорол брюхо незадачливому охотнику и теперь раздумывает, кого бы еще подцепить на рога. Дыша через растянутые ноздри, он было упер кулаки в бока, но взглянул на что-то, зажатое в левом, и бросил на пол. Маленький черный кружок легковесно стукнул о доски, покатился и замер. Это была пуговица.  
Доктор подошел к своему саквояжу.  
\- Джон, - позвал шериф; и, когда тот поднялся со скамейки и подошел, положил ему на плечо перевитую венами кисть. – Езжай домой. Нечего тебе тут делать.  
Джон выслушал молча.  
\- Тебе бы, конечно, следовало сказать это раньше. А то мы столько времени и сил потратили зря… Ну да ладно.  
Шериф опустил руку. Индеец ушел обратно к скамейке, за оставленной Абакуком двустволкой.  
\- И вы поезжайте, мистер Бимус. Только вы это, в другой раз постарайтесь не размахивать винтовкой, если где-нибудь поблизости шериф. Так недолго и за решетку загреметь. В лучшем случае.  
Джейкоб растерянно проследил, как шериф обходит стол, выдвигает ящик, достает оттуда лист бумаги.  
\- Ну так я пойду? – подал голос Томсон.  
Он снял шляпу и утер пот. Под шляпой обнаружилась лысина со вздыбленными вокруг нее клочками волос.  
\- Мне после таких упражнений горло промочить надо. Сил нет терпеть.  
\- Сейчас пойдете, - ответил шериф, склонившись над столом и макая в чернильницу перо. – Только подмахнете мне документ…  
\- Какой еще документ?  
\- О том, что вы видели и слышали. Не пугайтесь, тут ничего придуманного.  
Доктор поглядывал на них, протирая руки смоченной чем-то ватой. Абакук неприкаянно торчал посреди комнаты, подперев одной рукой локоть другой и обхватив ладонью лицо, и смотрел в сторону.  
\- Вы что, нас отпускаете? – спросил Джейкоб.  
Шериф кивнул.  
\- Норман сознался.  
Неловко держа перо, рука, привычная больше к поводьям коня и к рукоятке кольта, покрывала бумагу размашистыми строками.  
\- Теперь он чует, что хвост горит, и все валит на приятелей. Не отвертится сам, так хоть их за собой утянет. Вот и пусть тянет. Завтра напечатаем новые объявления.  
Шериф поставил точку и, ниже на листе, свою подпись.  
\- Джентльмены, подойдите сюда.  
Он обернулся с листком в руках и прочитал написанное вслух. Затем листок лег на стол, и пять человек оставили на нем свои подписи: Томсон, двое понятых, Абакук Пьюрфэй и доктор Адамс.

На улице Томсона сразу же окружили несколько человек, слонявшиеся без дела возле тюрьмы, но тот замахал руками: «Потом, потом!..» - вырвался от них и устремился к заведению напротив, украшенному вывеской «У Мэри».  
Джейкоб двинул свою повозку в путь не так поспешно, но тоже без задержки.

Из города выехали с вооруженным эскортом: шериф дал в сопровождение Эндрюса и попросил о такой же услуге одного из подписавших бумагу понятых. Сам шериф остался у себя, по свежим следам допрашивать Спайка, пока тот не передумал.  
По всей улице повозку провожали угрюмые взгляды, но никто не осмелился перегородить путь. Джейкоб ехал из Мархэма: без денег, без соли и муки, так и не достав из-под брезента ни одной шкуры.

Возле Орлиного пера, на развилке, Эндрюс и понятой с ними распрощались. Повозка повернула за скальный выступ, и Мархэм, с его серыми домами, пыльными вывесками, пересудами и страстями навсегда пропал из виду.


	4. Chapter 4

До сумерек еще было далеко, но солнце низко склонилось к западу и слепило глаза. Прерию изрезали волнистые тени.  
Мартин перебирал обмокнутыми в известь ногами где-то сзади. Джон молча покачивался рядом на сиденье. С тех пор как шериф с перекошенным лицом вылетел во внутренний двор, захватив с собой всех, кого посчитал годными в свидетели, индеец не произнес ни слова. На вопросы Джейкоба он отвечал только движением головы, а одинокое замечание о погоде вовсе растаяло в воздухе, как дымок от выстрела. Да Джейкоб не очень-то и рвался говорить.

«У Спайка бородавки».  
«Где?»  
«Здесь. Одну сразу видно, а вторая под волосами, сбоку».

Сразу за скалами остановились по нужде. Правда, Абакук, предлагая сделать остановку, назвал это «передохнуть».  
Обтянутая черным пиджаком спина быстро уменьшалась в размерах. Фермер ехал наискосок от дороги к темным кустам, заполонившим неблизкую ложбину. «Вот чудак, сел бы здесь,» - собрался сказать Джейкоб, но промолчал, как молчал почти каждый раз, когда ему хотелось заговорить после Мархэма. Джон тоже о чем-то думал. Он смотрел в ту же сторону, заметно и слышно дыша. Он так сильно думал, что у Джейкоба сжималось внутри. Приступами накатывало желание спрыгнуть с повозки, но странное, безнадежное оцепенение заставляло сидеть на месте, ожидая чего-то.  
\- Джейкоб.  
Грудину снова свело, как онемевшую руку. Но он не удивился.  
\- Ты не думай, что он мне совал в рот. Попробовал бы… Он мне только лицо обоссал. А другие держали.  
Сопя в усы, Джейкоб уставился на дорогу.  
\- Я этого не слышал, - сердито сказал он.  
\- Нет, слышал!  
Джона трясло, и темные радужки, обычно срезанные веками, со всех сторон были окружены синеватой белизной белков.  
\- Не думай, что я им достался легко! Я дрался! Они хотели меня на земле отыметь, но я не дался, и им пришлось меня к дереву… Я дрался изо всех сил. Но их трое, и я… ничего не мог…  
Индеец опустил голову.  
Джейкоб поглядел на его колено, на пальцы, мнущие острые костяшки кулака, и отвернулся.  
Сиденье шевельнулось и скрипнуло. Джон согнулся, как будто хворал животом, и подпер лоб сжатой в кулак ладонью.  
\- Джон, - тихо позвал Джейкоб.  
Выцветшая от стирок и солнца армейская куртка натянулась от плеча к плечу острой складкой.  
\- Джонни.  
Он положил ладонь на шершавую ткань, выждал немного, потом круговым движением погладил вздрагивающую спину, обнял индейца за бок и потянул к себе.  
\- Джонни... Не надо.  
Индеец отклеился от собственных коленей и привалился к Джейкобу, уткнув лицо ему в рубашку. Пустой кулак лежал у Джейкоба на ляжке, сжимаясь так, что поперек запястья белыми ободранными от коры ветвями натянулись жилы.  
Джейкоб, морщась, гладил его пальцами по темени и смотрел на пасущегося вдалеке коня. Волосы у Джона жесткие, как прутья веника.  
\- Ну? – через некоторое время сказал Джейкоб, наклонив голову. – Все? Хватит.  
Он обхватил ладонью горячий, собранный складками лоб и отлепил лицо Джона от своей рубашки. Мокрое пятно на ней мгновенно нахолодало от ветра. Джон послушно отстранился, но не выпрямился. Он налег себе на ноги и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.  
Джейкоб накрыл ладонью его затылок, погладил.  
\- Ну все. Успокаивайся.  
Джон икнул, его подбросило, как на ухабе.  
\- Ты меня стыдишься, да? – спросил он сквозь болото в носу и слои ткани, обернувшие руку.  
\- Что ты… Чего мне тебя стыдиться? – Джейкоб поглядел вперед, на холмы, к которым убегала дорога. – Ты молодец. Ты так держался там, перед этой тварью… я бы не смог.  
Он погладил индейца по спине, потом обхватил ладонью плечо, в котором было больше воздуха и тряпок, чем плеча, и потянул вверх – поднимайся.  
Индеец выпрямился постепенно, переставляя локти, наполовину разогнулся и вытер лицо рукавом.  
Джейкоб снял с себя ремень фляги и откупорил ее.  
\- На.  
Индеец показал красную, опухшую щеку, и протянул из-под согнутой груди руку за флягой.  
Джейкоб смотрел, как он вбрасывает в себя глотками воду, старательно отворачиваясь, как, пододвинувшись к краю сиденья, льет себе на руку, чтобы умыть лицо.  
Приведя себя в относительный порядок, Джон отдал ему флягу, и теперь уже повернулся так, что был виден его профиль. Черты утратили отточенную резкость, но теперь лицо, по крайней мере, было равномерно мокрым. Волосы вокруг слиплись, с них капало. Джон обтер лицо ладонью.  
\- Извини, - сказал он.  
\- Ничего. Это ты меня извини.  
Джон скосил на него глаза, несмело шевельнул головой, потом в несколько приемов, с каждым разом оборачиваясь все полнее, повернулся к Джейкобу и, наконец, взглянул на него прямо, не скрывая лица. Губы были приоткрыты, веки с усилием моргали, и между ними были не глаза, а воспаленные щели.  
\- Все пройдет, - сказал Джейкоб и ободряюще сжал его локоть.  
Вдалеке из кустов выбралась черная фигура и ломко заспешила к коню.  
Джон поймал его взгляд и обернулся.  
\- Ему скажешь? – спросил Джейкоб.  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Думаешь, я могу с ним о таком говорить?.. Ни прелюбодеи, ни малакии, ни мужеложники, ни воры…  
Абакук взобрался на коня и тронул его в сторону повозки.  
\- Слушай, - Джон обернулся, - не хочу я, чтобы он застал меня в таком виде. Я пойду, ладно?  
\- Куда?  
Вокруг была открытая трава, а ближайшая преграда для взгляда находилась там, откуда ехал фермер.  
\- Куда-нибудь. Просто пойду и все. Придумай, что ему сказать, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - Джейкоб подтолкнул его рукой. – Иди.  
Джон спрыгнул с повозки и пошел вперед по обочине.  
Фермер натянул поводья и привстал на стременах, вытянув шею.  
\- Мистер Пьюрфэй! – Джейкоб помахал рукой.  
Тот подъехал, нерешительно перебирая поводья и поглядывая вслед индейцу.  
\- Перекусить не хотите? Давно все сроки для обеда прошли.  
\- Куда это он? – спросил Абакук.  
\- А, пешком пройтись захотел.  
\- Может, его догнать?  
\- Я думаю, что не надо. Он хочет побыть один. Просил, чтобы мы его даже не звали.  
Фермер с сомнением поглядел туда же, потом поджал губы – удивленно, но покоряясь обстоятельствам.  
\- Бедный мальчик, - сказал он. – Как ему, должно быть, сейчас тяжело. Такой позор пережить. Знал бы я, что так все обернется, наверное, не повез бы его в Мархэм.  
\- Позор?  
\- Конечно. Ведь ему пришлось сознаться в ужасной, даже, без преувеличения, чудовищной вещи.  
\- Вас послушать, так он в чем-то виноват.  
\- Разумеется, нет, - торопливо возразил Абакук. – Я об этом уже думал. На нем нет никакой вины. И никакого греха. Он ведь не по своей воле вступил в богомерзкую связь. Вина на тех, кто его к этому принудил, Господь им судья. Как сказано в первом послании к Коринфянам: «Не обманывайтесь: ни блудники, ни идолослужители, ни прелюбодеи, ни малакии, ни мужеложники...»  
Джейкоб поднялся и слез на землю.  
\- Вы куда? – удивился Абакук.  
\- За сэндвичами.

Когда от догоревшего дня осталось только холодное синее зарево над горизонтом, повозка повернула за холмы.  
Фермерский дом и окружающие постройки чернели, почти сливаясь с ночью, но в одном окне теплился свет. С привычным скрипом и бряканьем повозка проколыхалась по дороге между полей. Рядом с колесами металась и поскуливала черная тень.  
\- Ну что, дурень? – ласково сказал ей Джейкоб.  
Волк не выдержал и залаял – но не остерегающе, как ядрами из пушки, а радостно, вверх и на всю округу.  
Шевельнулась занавеска в окне. Сразу же открылась дверь, и в светлом проеме показались два силуэта. Один соскольнул с крыльца и заспешил через двор.  
Джейкоб спрыгнул на землю, накинул вожжи на рычаг. Джон и Абакук уже стояли на дороге. Джейкоб подошел к ним, как раз когда с другой стороны подбежала Ирма.  
\- Лис!..  
Она бросилась к индейцу, без стыда обхватила его руками, как уносимый половодьем цепляется за дерево. Джон в ответ сомкнул руки вокруг нее, прижался щекой к ее волосам, закрыв глаза, и Джейкоб увидел, как на губах у него проступила бледная, измученная улыбка.

Абакук, низко опустив голову, поглядывал на них из-под бровей.

Ночью пошел дождь, и это избавило от необходимости объяснять, почему сегодня хочется провести ночь в доме, а не на дороге под открытым небом.  
Джейкоб лежал в полной темноте, на тюфяке, наброшенном поверх сдвинутых лавок, и слушал, как редкие капли впиваются в деревянный навес над крыльцом. Обычно, когда ночевал под крышей, звук дождя успокаивал, вгонял в сон, но этот дождь, видно, был со скверным характером и только сильнее раззадоривал мысль. Он стучал, как старые напольные часы, ведущие отсчет минут до утра. Утром, когда небо особо пристально вглядывается в землю озябшими звездами, а сон слаще всего, за ближайшим холмом вдруг раздастся жадный до крови вой и на город налетят черные копыта индейских коней.  
Только его индеец, спящий там, за стенкой, уезжал совсем в другую сторону.  
В прошлые ночи не думалось дальше поездки на ферму, поэтому сон был крепок. И вчера тоже спалось хорошо, потому что Мархэм был как сражение, дальше которого загадывать не имеет смысла. Но теперь сражение осталось за плечами, отряд распустили по домам, а тот, у кого не было дома, должен был идти куда глаза глядят. И, чем ближе к последнему горну, тем яснее становилось, что не найдется спутника, который скрасил бы бесконечные мили звуком своих шагов, разогнал бы тоску вечеров разговорами и согрел зимние ночи, просто будучи рядом.  
Правда, возможность отправиться вдвоем к ручью, который еще не знает о том, что протекает мимо стен будущего дома, казалась не совсем призрачной. Но на каждое «может быть, утром», согревающее грудь, в ней же, в груди, отдавалось глухое «Лис!» - и перед глазами возникала отчетливая, как белый флаг в сумерках, улыбка.  
И каждый раз, когда вспоминалась эта уставшая улыбка, внутри все умирало – как тогда, на дороге.

***

Сквозь сон было слышно, как вокруг началась утренняя возня. Запахло керосином. Под приглушенные голоса хозяев забренчали дужками ведра, раздались вообще все звуки, которые сопровождают мытье и вынос на улицу посуды для молока, скрипнула дверца кухонной печки, с осторожным постукиванием улеглись в ее нутро дрова, и немного погодя воздух стал лениво-теплым, обволакивающим, как если надышать под одеяло.  
Джейкоб спал, измотавшись за ночь.  
Постучав металлической посудой, Эдна скрылась за дверью. Ирма тоже вышла, чтобы кормить птицу и скотину.  
Стало тихо.  
Потом из спальни вышел Джон. Еле слышными шагами он пересек комнату и присел на тюфяк в ногах у Джейкоба, пристроившись в сгибе его коленей. Легкая ладонь, не таясь, погладила Джейкоба по бедру.  
Джейкоб слегка откинулся назад и посмотрел на Джона поверх плеча.  
Тот был без рубашки. Негустая черная поросль подчеркивала грудные мускулы и ручейком спускалась вниз по животу. Индеец смотрел и улыбался.  
Джейкоб взял его за ладонь, легким грузом лежащую на бедре, и потянул к себе.  
\- Иди сюда…  
Джон привстал, чтобы развернуться лицом к скамейкам, и лег сзади, тесно пристроился, просунув руку под мышкой у Джейкоба и обхватив его за грудь. Джейкоб накрыл его предплечье рукой и прижал к себе.  
Он лежал, молчанием продлевая уют момента.  
\- Ты со мной поедешь? – спросил он.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Джон ему в шею.  
Джейкоб обернулся и лег на спину, удерживая руку индейца поперек груди.  
\- Я боялся, что ты откажешься.  
\- Почему? Что мне здесь делать?  
Джейкоб вздохнул, выдыхая ночные страхи, и от облегчения засмеялся.  
Мудрые темные глаза смотрели на него, губы слегка изогнулись в улыбке. Джон все понимал без слов.  
Внезапно что-то сдвинулось, как вид через окно поезда, когда отъезжают от станции, и Джейкоб открыл глаза.  
Темнота. Подсвеченные красным дверцы деревянного шкафа, на них горным хребтом лежит его собственная тень.  
Джейкоб размял пальцами веки, перевернулся на спину. Провел ладонью по краю тюфяка. Конечно. Места здесь едва на одного.  
Он повернулся еще, привстал на локте и оглядел комнату.  
За открытой дверцей плиты струился огонь. Три такие же плиты с разожженым нутром повисли в окнах, и сквозь них просвечивало предутреннее небо. Еще один огонек мерцал над столом, на стекле керосиновой лампы.  
Джейкоб спустил ноги на пол и сел, упираясь ладонями в тюфяк. Со двора доносилось приглушенное квохтанье кур. Коротко и где-то вдалеке заржала лошадь. В самом доме скопилась тишина замкнутого пространства, густая и плотная, ее слегка разбавляло только потрескивание дров.  
Джейкоб тряхнул головой.  
Он отметил звук шагов на крыльце, но шаги значили не больше, чем голоса кур, поэтому он вздрогнул, вырванный из самого себя, только когда приоткрылась дверь, беззвучно поворачиваясь на петлях. За ней стоял мужской силуэт – с гладкой головой, как круглый черный холм на фоне утреннего неба.  
Помедлив за порогом, Джон шагнул в комнату, и, уже не осторожничая, закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Доброе утро, Джейкоб.  
Джейкоб согласно промычал.  
Индеец прошел к плите, прижимая к груди поленья, и наклонился, чтобы сгрузить их в ящик для дров. Руки протянулись к открытой дверце плиты, то умывая одна другую, то расправляясь, так что обращенные к огню ладони раскаленно алели. Индеец оглянулся, постоял так и выпрямился. Взяв с приставки у плиты длинную щепу, он вынул ею из плиты красную искру, пронес к столу и, сняв с лампы стеклянный колпак, положил искру на фитиль.  
Лепесток пламени разросся, и обстановка комнаты проступила из темноты резкими черно-желтыми гранями.  
\- Джейкоб, что с тобой?  
Индеец подошел ближе.  
Джейкоб поерзал на тюфяке, подбираясь, и сложил вместе ладони.  
\- А что?  
\- Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, - Джейкоб пожал плечами. - Как всегда…  
Индеец молчал, вглядываясь темными глазами.  
\- Сны дурные, - сдался Джейкоб.  
Джон постоял еще и присел на корточки.  
\- Какие сны?  
Голос был негромок, взгляд – участлив и в меру любопытен.  
Джейкоб смотрел на него, боясь, что тот угадает по глазам, и одновременно надеясь, а вдруг возьмет да угадает. Но нет, это только во сне Джон все понимал без слов. А с этим Джоном, настоящим, надо было говорить, словами. Которые нужно еще подыскать и как-то суметь произнести...  
\- Джейкоб?  
Джейкоб облизал губы и, незаметно для себя нагнетая дыхание, открыл рот.  
По крыльцу простучали шаги, дверь, лихо крякнув, распахнулась.  
\- Ох и холодища! – сказал Абакук, захлопнув дверь. Он снял кожаный фартук и повесил на гвоздь. – Хорошо, что вы легли здесь, мистер Бимус. Может, постель у вас и теплая, но крепких стен и горячей печки она не заменит.  
Он довольно улыбнулся – то есть, зажмурился, показав длинные верхние зубы.  
Индеец поднялся с корточек.  
\- А что так темно? Джонни, прибавь свет.  
Абакук прошагал через комнату и сел на тюфяк рядом с Джейкобом. От него пахло хлевом и утренней сыростью.  
\- Годы уже не те, - сказал он и оперся ладонями о колени. – Раньше мог всю ночь не ложиться, а сейчас чуть свет встать, чтобы подоить корову – уже надо себя заставлять.  
Джон подкрутил колесико лампы и обернулся, приподняв брови.  
\- Так вы что теперь планируете делать, мистер Бимус?  
Сердце больно ёкнуло. Чтобы скрыть кислое выражение лица, Джейкоб задумчиво поджал губы и шевельнул плечами – неопределенно, так, чтобы нельзя было принять ни за ответ, ни за отсуствие ответа.  
Абакук продолжал смотреть на него полным искренней заинтересованности взглядом.  
\- Да что… - Джейкоб развел руками. – Как я и говорил. У меня шкуры остались на Бизоньем броде, поеду, соберу. Они как раз должны высохнуть.  
Он глянул на Джона. Тот с интересом слушал разговор.  
\- Ясно, - Абакук покивал. – Джон говорил, у вас закончились продукты?  
\- Да, поиздержался маленько.  
Индеец подошел и сел с другого бока.  
\- Думал в Мархэме продать часть шкур да купить муки, соли, пороху, кой-чего еще… Но видите, как вышло…  
Вынув ногу из ботинка, Джон подогнул ее, поставив ступню на край тюфяка, и обхватил горстью ее голые пальцы. Он сидел очень близко. Джейкоб чувствовал сквозь рубашку его тепло, слышал над самым плечом размеренное дыхание.  
\- Я вас так не отпущу. Не беспокойтесь, без продуктов не уедете. Дам и соли, и муки, - Абакук поднял руку, предупреждая протесты. – Немного, правда, но уж сколько смогу. И пороху тоже отсыплю.  
\- Да зачем, - сказал Джейкоб. – Не надо. Сколько мне одному…  
\- Ничего не хочу слышать. Вы очень много сделали для нас для всех… А теперь, получается, вы будете из-за этого голодать? Не пойдет.  
\- Правильно, - сказал Джон. – Не отказывайся.  
\- Вот и Джон говорит. После завтрака наведаемся в кладовую. Посмотрим, что там есть.  
Джейкоб вздохнул.  
\- Ну… - он поднял и опустил ладони. – Спасибо…  
\- Не за что.  
Абакук встал. Штаны, заправленные за голенища, пузырились, как грибные наросты.  
\- Давайте-ка поставим на место лавки. Пока Эдна не вернулась. А то она не любит, чтобы мешались под ногами, когда она стряпает.

Как выяснилось, Эдна была вовсе не против, чтобы у нее путались под ногами во время готовки. Дочь она отрядила в курятник за яйцами, Джона засадила за чистку картошки, а сама, заварив для мужчин кофе, принялась нарезать лук и говяжье сало.  
Пока продолжалась вся эта суета, Абакук и Джейкоб разговаривали, сидя за столом. Так что, когда завтрак, наконец, был готов, получилось так, что напротив Ирмы теперь разместился Джон, а Джейкоб – напротив чинно орудующей приборами хозяйки дома.  
Разговор о вечном – как накопить и приумножить – и запах на славу сготовленной домашней пищи отвлекли от ночных переживаний. Аппетит Джейкоба подводил редко, поэтому, приняв у Эдны из рук и поставив перед собой тарелку, Джейкоб посвятил все свои мысли и усилия расправе с яичницей.  
\- Джон, ты что не ешь? – спросила Эдна.  
Джейкоб задержал вилку в воздухе и посмотрел. Кусок яичницы на тарелке у индейца был слегка надорван с краю.  
\- Что-то не голодный, - сказал Джон.  
\- Ты не заболел?  
\- Нет, нет… Наверное, вчера на ночь наелся. Все здесь стоит.  
Он со смущенной улыбкой прикоснулся пальцами к горлу.  
\- Напереживался ты вчера, а не наелся, - укоризненно сказала Ирма.  
\- Может быть… - Джон, спохватившись, обвел глазами обращенные к нему лица. – Все в порядке. Это пройдет. Так иногда бывает.  
С этого момента еда утратила свои чары. Джон отколупывал от яичницы крохотные чешуйки, потом и вовсе бросил это занятие и стал только пить кофе. Один раз, видимо, почувствовав на себе внимание Джейкоба, он поднял глаза. Взгляд был спокоен и даже лукав, но печаль из него можно было черпать ковшом. Джон слегка улыбнулся и опустил голову.  
Яичница превратилась во врага, который сам жаждет сдаться в плен, а пленных размещать негде.  
Между тем, кое-кто за столом знал, как вселить бодрость в упавший дух, и, долго не раздумывая, пустил эти знания в оборот.  
Джейкоб заметил, потому что то и дело искоса поглядывал на индейца. Тот вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на Ирму.  
Девушка сидела прямо, под стать матери, и, потупив глаза, цепляла вилкой и плавно отправляла в рот маленькие кусочки. Вообще, все ее движения приобрели плавность, чего прежде за ней не замечалось. Потянувшись за кружкой, она быстро глянула на Джона – глаза сверкнули весельем, вопреки постному выражению лица. Розовые губы сжались, на щеках проступили ямочки. Ирма как-то непонятно шевельнулась - и под столом раздался слабый шорох, может быть, уловимый только для слуха охотника.  
Джейкоб сцепил зубы и опустил взгляд. Внезапный жар, закипев в животе, лавой растекся по груди, плечам, воспламенил лицо. Джейкоб принудил себя ровно дышать, чтобы не подпустить этот жар к глазам, а пуще всего - к тому мелкому Джейкобу, который сидел у него в голове и управлял всеми поступками.  
Индеец тоже шевельнулся – бедро приподнялось. Рука с вилкой возобновила маскировочные движения: отделить кусок яичницы, положить в рот. Ирма делала то же самое, но жевать у нее получалось с трудом: губы так напряглись, что из них ушла краска. Зато количество этой краски удвоилось на лице. Ирма слегка пригнулась, ее плечи окаменели, торс напреженно застыл. Джон продолжал ковырять вилкой желтые яичные глазки, а локоть свободной руки с усилием упирался в стол. Дрожь напряжения, пробегающая через его тело, скорее чувствовалась, чем была заметна. Оба – Ирма и он – незаметно отодвинулись от стола. Ирма побелевшими пальцами сжала вилку. Лоб налился малиновым соком. Она закрыла глаза и, держа последнее усилие, наклонила шею.  
\- Ирма! – возмущенно шепнула мать.  
Оба дернулись – так, что шатнуло скамейки – и упали на стол, сдавленно хрюкая от смеха.  
\- Это просто никуда не годится! - объявила Эдна.  
Джейкоб не выдержал и ухмыльнулся. Вид смеющегося Джона, чем бы ни было вызвано веселье, действовал на него заразительно.  
\- Дети, - сказал Абакук, - ведите себя приличнее. Вы проявляете неуважение к Господу, пославшему нам пищу, и к матери, которая эту пищу приготовила.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Джон, выпрямляясь.  
Он натянул рукав рубашки на кулак и тщательно вытер лицо.  
Ирма, тоже выпрямившись, приняла деловитый вид, как воробей на ветке. Разве что головой не вертела. За столом снова вступала в права благочинная тишина. Но тут Ирма подняла глаза на индейца, поймала его взгляд – и тишина, не успев укрепиться, смялась и полетела ко всем чертям.  
\- Ступайте-ка на улицу, - рассердился Абакук, - там просмейтесь.  
Не споря, девушка и Джон встали и спешно направились к выходу. Дверь за ними закрылась, и с крыльца донесся взрыв хохота.  
Эдна покачала головой.  
\- Как маленькие… Были детьми – все время толкались ногами под столом. Извините, мистер Бимус.  
\- Да я-то что.

***

После завтрака настало время сборов. Эдна сняла с веревок на заднем дворе одежду Джейкоба, постиранную вчера – две рубашки и штаны. Одежду на ночь занесли в дом из-за дождя; но, заново вывешенная рано утром, она уже успела подветреть.  
\- Не надо, так оставьте, - сказал Джейкоб, увидев, что Эдна расстилает его рубашку на гладильной доске. – По дороге высохнет, а там все равно через день будет как жеваная.  
\- Выглаженная одежда приятнее к телу, - учительским тоном возразила Эдна.  
Пока она утюжила влажную ткань, отчего общая комната наполнилась душистым паром, Джейкоб с ее мужем ушел инспектировать кладовую. В результате он обзавелся запасом продуктов и хозяйственных мелочей, благодаря которому теперь мог спокойно вернуться к Броду за шкурами, а там не слишком торопиться в форт. Абакук дал семь фунтов муки, полфунта соли, куль с пшеном и связку луковиц. Сверх того отсыпал пороху и спичек, а когда зашли в сарай, еще и крупных гвоздей – чинить повозку, если что приключится. Хотел дать больше, да Джейкоб отнекался.  
Ирма мыла посуду на приставке возле окна, окуная тарелки в таз с водой. Окно запотело, за ним, вместо вида на холмы, был только бледный розовый свет. Джон расположился рядом с полотенцем в руках. Он прислонился к краю приставки и с улыбкой слушал, что Ирма ему говорит. Когда нагруженный подарками Джейкоб вышел из кладовки, Джон над чем-то тихо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. А потом, не переставая улыбаться, глазами проводил его до дверей.

Солнце пока не успело выглянуть из-за дымки на востоке, но его лучи уже пропитали воздух и зажгли пурпуром рыхлые, как накипь на бульоне, облака. Трава на дороге, между колеями, похрустывала под ногами.  
Повозка была уложена, осталось только запрячь лошадей.  
Джейкоб вернулся к ограде, обошел дом. Торопыга, накрытая попоной, при его появлении дернула головой и беспокойно переставила ноги с узловатыми бабками.  
\- Ну что, - он погладил ее по морде, заглядывая в глаза, - скоро поедем…  
Он наведался в конюшню, где Каурый скоротал ночь в компании Мартина, и вынес оттуда упряжь.  
Завернув за угол дома, он едва не столкнулся с Джоном.  
\- О, - индеец оглядел его ношу. – А я иду тебе помочь.  
Голос был оживленным и даже беспечным. Джон слегка морщился – оттого, что стоял лицом к востоку. Джейкоб молча поглядел ему в глаза, думая совсем не о том, ответить ли отказом или согласием.  
\- Можно, я помогу запрячь? – спросил индеец, уже намного тише.  
Джейкоб кивнул и, так ничего и не сказав, отдал ему хомуты и навесил на плечи поводья.  
Так же молча они вышли за ограду. Джейкоб вел в поводу лошадей, Джон шел следом. Сбоку по жнивью пробирался Волк, обнюхивая землю в поисках одному ему ведомых следов.  
Запрягая Торопыгу и Каурого, они перебрасывались словами – благо состояние упряжи и характер лошадей давали много поводов для разговора. Солнце наконец показалось над землей. Изжелта-розовые лучи легли на деревянные борта повозки, на медовый бок Торопыги. Туманный свет распространился до горизонта, и нахмуренная прерия сразу оживилась, стала обычнее, но и грустнее.  
\- Хороший будет день, - сказал Джон. – Поедешь легко.  
\- Угу.  
Джон перебросил вожжи на спины лошадей, подошел к повозке и намотал кожаную петлю на рычаг.  
\- Остаешься? – спросил Джейкоб.  
Стоя к нему в профиль, Джон положил ладони на борт и, помолчав, опустил голову.  
\- Остаюсь, - ответил он.  
Джейкоб упер руки в бока и подошел ближе. Остановившись, он крепко потер пальцем нос, хотя насморка не было.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он, - а я ведь чуть не предложил тебе войти в долю. Когда были там, на Броде.  
Джон приподнял брови и повернулся к нему. Удивленным Джон не выглядел. Чуть оттянул в сторону уголок рта, но ничего не ответил.  
\- А то поехали, - сказал Джейкоб.  
Уголок рта опустился. Взгляд стал пристальным, как в минуту опасности.  
– Будем вместе охотиться. Глаз у тебя меткий, руки тоже не кривые. Добывать этак будем достаточно, в форте хороший спрос на шкуры. Может, подрядимся еще и на поставку дичи. Да и веселее вдвоем. А?  
Пока он говорил, странное выражение покинуло лицо индейца. Взгляд погас, притушенный ресницами. Улыбнувшись, Джон покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу их оставить, - сказал он. – Не сейчас.  
Он не уточнил, кого «их», но этого и не требовалось.  
\- Почему? Разве ты привязан к этому дому? Ты ведь всегда спокойно приходил-уходил.  
\- То раньше… Теперь у Абакука только одна лошадь, нет работника, и он много задолжал соседям. Надо будет убирать озимые, пахать, сеять, а работника нанять не на что. Он не сможет посеять достаточно.  
\- К весне вернешься.  
Индеец еще раз качнул головой.  
\- Не только в этом дело, Джейкоб.  
Помолчав, Джейкоб кивнул.  
\- Понятно…  
Он взялся за шлею на крупе Каурого, потер пальцами шершавую кожу.  
\- Слушай, неудобно как-то получается, - сказал он. – Я думал, продам шкуры в Мархэме, отдам тебе часть денег…  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, ты ведь помогал мне свежевать, готовил...  
\- А ты меня на руках носил.  
Они молча посмотрели друг на друга. Джон улыбнулся.  
\- Брось, Джейкоб. За добро деньгами не платят.  
Джейкоб в раздумье замолчал, после чего виновато хмыкнул.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он, чувствуя, как под волосы на лбу забирается жар, - а я ведь, когда ты уехал тогда, на Кауром, - я подумал, что ты смылся…  
\- Я догадался.  
Джон смотрел, улыбаясь теперь не губами, но взглядом и всем лицом. Джейкоб тоже поджал губы в улыбке. Хоть одним грузом меньше.  
Он обошел Джона, отвязал веревку, которая держала брезент, и вытащил из-под него свернутую валиком шкуру койота.  
\- Держи. Это не за работу. Это просто так.  
Помедлив, Джон взял сверток, прижал обеими руками к груди и опустил голову, касаясь его подбородком. Длинные пальцы зарылись в рыжевато-серый мех.  
Джейкоб поспешно отвернулся и принялся приводить брезент в порядок.  
Джон стоял рядом и молчал.  
Закрепив веревку, Джейкоб снова обернулся к нему.  
\- Ну?..  
Джон набрал воздуха в грудь, задержал и выдохнул.  
\- Ладно. Тогда пойду, отнесу это в дом… и позову остальных.  
\- Вместе пойдем, что ли.

Они проделали обратный путь по колеям, в сопровождении вечно готового к действиям Волка. Возле ограды индеец ушел вперед. Джейкоб смотрел, как он идет по двору, - курица, оказавшаяся у него на пути, резво засеменила прочь, - поднимается по ступенькам и открывает дверь. Джон ступил через порог, и дверь закрылась.  
Тень от дверной ручки острым углом перечеркнула серые доски.  
Вот и всё.  
Шаркая сапогами по мелким камушкам и пыли, Джейкоб прошел через двор и остановился неподалеку от крыльца. Он смотрел на дверь, взглядом бесцельно выискивая систему в рисунке сучков и трещин.  
Джон знает, где его найти. Но, когда закончится посевная страда и уборка озимых, Джон не придет.  
Абакук теперь не выпустит его из рук. За весной последует лето, когда нужно будет ухаживать за посевами, и летом, конечно, тоже не найдется денег, чтобы нанять работника. А потом начнется уборка урожая.  
Возможно, однажды Джон устанет не верить сказкам Абакука и наденет на себя крест. И тогда река не протечет мимо ног одной девушки. Хорошей девушки, честной. Которая не стыдится называть людей их именами. Не боится говорить о том, что думает и чувствует.  
Джейкоб отвернулся и скользнул взглядом по надворным постройкам, ничего толком не видя.  
Хотя, все может обойтись и без купели со святой водой. Они поженятся, не спрося отцовского благословения. На сеновале. Или где-нибудь на берегу ручья, под пологом типи. Мало ли бегает детишек-полукровок по индейским стойбищам, по одиноким, разбросанным в прерии фермам.  
Что-то пульсировало на краю зрения, снова и снова, но он не замечал, захваченный мыслями, пока оно не сверкнуло в глаза. Джейкоб очнулся.  
Поилка для птиц. Возле курятника стоял плоский тазик с водой. В спину тянуло ветром, и на кромке воды, там, где она истончалась о цинковый борт, вспыхивала и гасла серебристая искра.  
Некоторое время Джейкоб за ней наблюдал, потом поднял голову, обводя вокруг обострившимся взглядом. Стены – деревянные, земляные, впитавшие алую краску восхода. Жухлая трава на крыше курятника. В просвете между постройками и дальше, за пределами фермы – розоватый туман над землей, которая начала оттаивать после ночного заморозка. И на всем этом пространстве - одна – живая, острая, как осколок зеркала, и такая же яркая искра.  
Дверь со скрипом повернулась на петлях.  
\- Оказывается, Абакук в сарае, - сказал Джон, спускаясь по ступенькам. – Ирма его позовет. А Эдна сейчас…  
Джейкоб шагнул к нему, и Джон замолчал, расширив глаза.  
\- Иди-ка сюда…  
Джейкоб схватил его за локоть и увел, почти что толкнул к сплошной стене между крыльцом и темным окном. Развернул так, чтобы восход освещал обрамленное косами лицо. Оно сейчас выражало изумление и полнейшую растерянность.  
\- Джон, - сказал Джейкоб, держа его за плечи, - ты не передумал? Все же останешься?  
Брови индейца дрогнули, напряглись горькими складками, глаза сузились.  
\- Я же тебе сказал – да.  
Джейкоб кивнул.  
\- Тогда слушай, Джонни, слушай. В будущем году я весь июль буду на Бизоньем броде. Если я буду жив, я буду там. Весь июль, от трубы до трубы. Ты понял?  
И, не успев понять, что делает, он протянул руку и прикоснулся к твердому выступу подбородка. Он наблюдал за своей рукой как за чужой, удивляясь, что что-то через нее чувствует. Она провела большим пальцем по приоткрытым губам, сдвинулась дальше, забравшись под волосы, и ладонь наполнилась теплом.  
У Джона задрожало все лицо. Радужки расплылись и потонули в антрацитовом блеске.  
\- Джейкоб… - прошептал он. – Джейкоб…  
Он накрыл своей ладонью руку Джейкоба, сжал пальцы – сейчас оторвет от лица, отбросит – но индеец только сдавил его ладонь и вжался в нее щекой. Смежив веки, Джон повернул голову. Горячее дыхание обдало кожу…  
Дверь дома открылась. Джейкоб отдернул руку, шатнулся назад, отворачиваясь от Джона и от крыльца. Он подпер бока ладонями и рассеянно попинал каблуком землю.  
\- Мистер Бимус?  
\- А, миссис Пьюрфэй!  
Он обернулся, старательно улыбаясь. На Джона он не смотрел, но и так видел, что тот загородил грудь скрещенными руками и стоит, опустив голову.  
Эдна оглядела обоих. Что бы она ни подумала, это не отразилось на ее безмятежном, как дамское мыло, лице.  
Она спустилась с крыльца, на правой руке неся стопку выглаженной одежды, левой прижимая к себе стеклянную банку с чем-то морковно-желтым.  
\- Я думала, не успею погладить всё.  
Сверху стопка была еще теплой.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Джейкоб.  
За домом, с той стороны, куда большей частью выходили окна спален, раздались шаги.  
\- И это тоже вам.  
Банка оттянула руку неожиданным весом.  
\- Что это?  
\- Варенье из персиков.  
Из-за угла показалась Ирма.  
\- Вы и персики выращиваете?  
Эдна довольно рассмеялась, не разжимая губ.  
\- Нет. Это дети насобирали вдоль ручья.  
Размашисто шагая, во двор вышел Абакук.  
\- О! Я вижу, Эдна нагрузила вас своей стряпней!  
Девушка направилась прямиком к Джону. Тот уже пришел в себя, удобнее сложил руки, но в целом выглядел понуро.  
Абакук подошел, едва не заслонив вид возле стены.  
\- Да вот… - Джейкоб показал ему банку.  
\- Надеюсь, вы любите сладкое, - сказала Эдна.  
\- Я люблю сладкое. Буду есть и вспоминать ваш дом.  
Ирма обеими ладонями взяла Джона за руку повыше локтя, заглянула ему в лицо, что-то спросила. Он глазами указал на Джейкоба.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Пьюрфэй.  
Эдна улыбнулась.  
Абакук тяжело хлопнул Джейкоба по спине.  
\- Ну что… идем?

Солнце уже полностью поднялось над землей, и прерия, отдав ему весь накопленный за ночь лед, снова приобрела ясность очертаний.  
Сунув одежду и банку с вареньем под брезент, Джейкоб обернулся к стоящим возле повозки людям.  
\- Ну… - сказал он.  
Сердце на мгновение защемило. Помимо скрутившей его тревоги, там оставалась еще свободная мышца, и вот она-то как раз и заныла.  
Абакук стиснул его руку в сухих ладонях.  
\- Господь вас благослови. Легкой вам дороги, удачной охоты. И будьте здоровы.  
\- И вы не болейте.  
Ирма - она так и держала Джона за руку, и по дороге они шли рядком, как законно женатая пара – расплела пальцы и подошла проститься.  
Джон глядел на него, обхватив себя руками и закусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Джону грустно, что вы уезжаете, - сказала Ирма. – Мне тоже.  
Джейкоб перевел взгляд на нее.  
\- Мистер Бимус, вы мне сначала не понравились. Но теперь я очень рада, что с вами познакомилась. Спасибо вам огромное за всё.  
Чувствуя себя последним негодяем, Джейкоб взял ее руки в свои, сложил вместе и осторожно пожал.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Пьюрфэй. Я тоже очень рад, что мне довелось с вами встретиться, - совершенно искренне сказал он.  
\- Удачи вам.  
\- И вам.  
Эдна лишь улыбнулась, наклонив голову.  
Оставался еще кое-кто, с кем он не попрощался. Чуть поодаль сидел Волк и, свесив язык, с интересом наблюдал всю церемонию.  
Джейкоб оперся руками о колени.  
\- Иди, иди сюда…  
Волк поднялся, виляя хвостом, подошел к нему. Джейкоб погладил его по башке, потрепал за густошерстную брылю.  
\- Бывай, морда.  
Судя по радостному взгляду, пес желал ему того же.  
Распрямившись, Джейкоб поставил ногу на подножку.  
Сиденье скрипнуло под его весом и знакомо закачалось. Он размотал с рычага вожжи, расправил в воздухе.  
\- Прощайте, мистер Бимус! – сказал звонкий голос Ирмы.  
Он обернулся и помахал ей ладонью.  
Абакук кивнул.  
И Джон кивнул.  
Джейкоб отвернулся, встряхнул вожжами, и лошади дернули повозку с места.

По прямой до Оленьей оказалось всего каких-нибудь шесть миль. Когда Джейкоб подъехал к реке, она вся сверкала под солнцем, как будто по волнам плыли тысячи серебряных монет.


End file.
